Mere Jeevan Saathi
by Bipana
Summary: Sachin's brother and Purvi's sister are going to marry each other. Sachin always tries to tense Purvi and she is also not less than him. There are a lots of things so, in order to understand it, you have to read it. Please read and Review after reading it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Hey Guys! I tried hard to stay away from FF, but i couldn't so here is another SachVi story as i had promised. You might think it's same as my another story "Nasib", but it's totally different. Please review for reading it. Hoping that you will like it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Day, In The Bureau<strong>_

**_Everyone had came to the Bureau and SachVi were waiting for ACP. After sometimes, ACP entered and all of them wished him good morning. After sometimes, both Sachin and Purvi got up to go to ACP's cabin and they crashed with each other._**

_SachVi- Sorry Purvi/ Sir._

**_Both of them looked at each other and smiled._**

_Sachin- Tum jaaho, main tumhare aane ke baad jaata hoon._

_Purvi- It's OK sir. Aaj jaa sakte hain._

_Sachin- Ek kaam karte hain. Hum saath chalte hain. Tumhara kya kehna hai?_

_Purvi- Thik hai sir._

**_They smiled and Sachin knocked the door. ACP said to come in so, both of them went inside and ACP looked at them._**

_ACP- Kya hua? Tum dono ek saath?_

_SachVi- Sir, woh..._

**_SachVi looked at each other and ACP looked at them._**

_ACP- Ek ek karke bolo._

_Sachin- Pehle tum bolo Purvi._

_Purvi- Sir, pehle aap boliye na._

_Sachin- Ladies first._

_Purvi- Thank you._

_ACP(smiling)- Ab batao, kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Sir, aaj mujhe ghar jaldi jaana hai._

_ACP- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Darasal sir, aaj mere ghar pe koi ladka aa raha hai shaadi ke liye._

_Sachin- Tum kisse shaadi kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi, sir. Mera matlab tha ki ladka aa raha hai dekhne ke liye, shaadi ke liye nahi._

_ACP- Kisse dekhne ke liye?_

_Purvi- Ji, meri Di ko._

_Sachin- Sir, mujhe bhi ladki dekhne jaana hai._

_ACP- Ab tum kisse dekhne jaane wale ho?_

_Sachin- Main nahi sir. Mere Bhaiya, woh kisi ladki ko dekhne jaa rahe hain._

_ACP- Toh tum dono ko jaane ki kya zaroorat hai? Dekhne toh tumhare Bhaiya aur Di hain ladka aur ladki ko._

_Sachin- Sir, darasal mere Bhaiya bahut sharmiye type ke hain toh woh chahte hain ki main unke saath rahoon._

_Purvi- Meri Di bhi aisi hi hai sir. Bahut simple._

_ACP- Accha, thik hai. Tum dono jaa sakte ho, lekin wapas aate hi mujhe batana ki kya hua. Best of luck._

_SachVi- Ji sir._

**_SachVi turned to go and they again crashed. ACP smiled seeing them and SachVi also smiled. _**

_Sachin- Ladies first._

**_Purvi smiled and went from there and Sachin went after her._**

**_After An Hour, At Purvi's House_**

_PF- Purvi, sab ho gaya na?_

_Purvi- Haan, Baba. _

_PM- Woh log aate hi honge, Durga tayaar huyi yaa nahi?_

_Purvi- Di ready hai Maa._

**_After sometimes, someone belled the door and Purvi went to Durga's room. Purvi's father opened the door and saw 4 people. There were parents and 2 brothers. The parents were smiling and the 2 brothers were talking about something. _**

_Man- Ji Namaskar._

_PF- Namaskar. __Andar aayiye na._

**_They smiled and all of them entered inside. All the parents sat down and the 2 brothers were still talking._**

_Young Man1- Arre Chote, mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai._

_Young Man2- Kya Bhaiya aap bhi? Inspector Sachin ke Bhaiya hain aap. Aapko darrne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

__Sachin's Brother(SB)_- Tu hai issi liye toh main hoon. Agar tu nahi aaya hota toh main bhi nahi aata. Maine aaj tak kisi ladki ko acche se dekha bhi nahi hai aur aaj Maa Baba ke karan yahan shaadi ke liye ladki dekhne aaya hoon._

_Sachin- Bhaiya, aap chinta mat kijiye. Main hoon na?_

_SB- Chote, tu please mere saath hi rehna._

_Sachin- Aapke liye hi toh main yahan aaya hoon. Varna main apna kaam chod kar yahan nahi aata._

**_Sachin's brother smiled. After talking with Sachin's parents, Purvi's father turned to Purvi's mother._**

_PF(to PM)- Yeh dono kahan reh gaye?_

_PM- Main dekhke aati hoon._

**_Purvi's mother went to Durga's room._**

**_In Durga's Room_**

_Durga- Purvi, mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai._

_Purvi- Darr kis baat ki Di? Arre tum Inspector Purvi ki Di ho. Don't worry._

_Durga- Meri shaadi Maa Baba ka sapna hai Purvi. Kya woh ladka mujhe pasand karega?_

_Purvi- Kya Di tum bhi? Tumhe kaun pasand nahi karega? _

_Durga- Lekin Purvi, wohhhhhhh..._

_PM(entering the room)- Kitna waqt laga rahe ho tum dono. Purvi, jaldi Durga ko le kar aa jaa._

_Purvi- Ji Maa. Chalo Di._

_**Purvi's mother went from there and, Purvi and Durga also went. Sachin and Purvi became shocked seeing each other and Sachin's brother and Durga were not even looking toward each other. Durga sat down while holding Purvi's hand and Sachin looked at them. Sachin looked at Durga and smiled. He looked at his brother and smiled again.**  
><em>

_Sachin(in low voice)- Bhaiya, Bhabhi bahut khusbsurat hai._

**_Sachin's brother slowly looked at Durga and she also looked at him. Both of them smiled lightly and all others also smiled._**

_SM- Bhai, humein toh Durga ko apni ghar ki bahu banane mein koi parishani nahi hai._

_PM- Parishani toh humein bhi nahi hai._

_SB(in low voice to Sachin)- Chote, ladki toh acchi lagimujhe, lekin mujhe iske baare mein sab kuch jaanna hai._

_Sachin(to everyone)- Mujhe lagta hai ki humein inn dono ko bhi mauka dena chahiye ek dusre ko jaanne ka._

**_Purvi smiled while as others, but Sachin's brother and Durga looked at each other._**

_PF- Haan haan kyun nahi? Tum dono jaaho. Baat karlo ek dusre se._

_SB(to Sachin)- Chote, chal na mere saath._

_Sachin- Main aapke saath jaa kar kya karunga Bhaiya? Bhabhi mujhe toh pasand hai, lekin ab aapko pasand karna hai._

_SB- Bahut ajeeb lag raha hai chote._

_Sachin- Ghabrane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Jaayiye._

_**On The Other Hand**  
><em>

_Durga(to Purvi)- Purvi, chal na mera saath._

_Purvi- Kya keh rahi ho Di tum? Shaadi tumhe karni hai mujhe nahi. Ladka tumhe pasand karna hai mujhe nahi._

_Durga- Main toh usse jaanti bhi nahi hoon toh main kaise baat karoon usse?_

_Purvi- Yeh tumhari problem hai. Ab jaaho._

**_Both, Sachin's brother and Durga went to a room and SachVi looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Kya main ek baat bol sakta hoon?_

_PF- Haan, bolo na Beta._

_Sachin(looking at Purvi)- Aapki dusri Beti bhi kafi badhi ho gayi hai. Kyun na aap dono ki shaadi ek saath kavaden?_

_PM- Arre nahi nahi Beta. Hamari dono hi toh Betiyan hain. Agar dono ka ek saath vidaai karenge toh humare saath rahega kaun?_

_Sachin- Aap Purvi ko bolna ki woh aapne pati ke saath yahan aa kar rahe. Kyun Purvi?_

**_Purvi looked at him surprising and all became confused._**

_SM- Tum dono jaante ho ek dusre ko?_

_Purvi(sitting beside Sachin)- Haan, Aunty. Hum jaante hain ek dusre ko. Hum ek saath kaam karte hain._

_SF- Tum bhi CID mein kaam karti ho?_

_Purvi- Ji, haan Uncle._

_Sachin(to Purvi's father)- Waise Uncle, mujhe aapse Purvi ki shikayat karni hai._

_PF- Kyun? Kya kiya isne?_

_Purvi- Haan haan, sir. Kya kiya maine?_

_Sachin- Hamesha ladkon ki photo dekhti rehti hai._

**_Sachin's parents smiled and Purvi's parents looked at Purvi shockingly. Purvi became shocked and Sachin smiled._**

_Purvi- Main kisi ladke ki photo nahi dekhti._

_Sachin- Jhut kyun bol rahi ho Purvi? Samaye yehi hai. Bata do._

_Purvi- Arre kya bata hoon main? Aap mujhe phasa kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Main toh bas sach bata raha hoon._

_Purvi- Sach? Yeh sach hai?_

_Sachin- Ji, haan. Bilkul sach hai._

**_SachVi continued their conversation and Sachin's parents were smiling while Purvi's parents were in deep thought._**

**_In Durga's Room_**

**_Sachin's brother and Durga were just standing while thinking how to start the conversation._**

_SB- Ji, aapka naam Durga hai na?_

_Durga- Ji... Ji, haan._

_SB- Mera naam Shiva hai._

_Durga- Jaanti hoon._

_Shiva- Aur kya jaanti hain aap mere baare mein?_

_Durga- Zyada kuch nahi jaanti. Bas yeh jaanti hoon ki aap ek acche ghar ke Bete hain._

_Shiva- Aapke life mein koi hai...? I mean koi tha pehle?_

_Durga- Nahi... Aap... Aapka?_

_Shiva- Nahi._

**_They looked at each other and just smiled lightly. They both didn't know what to say._**

_Shiva- Aap... Aap bahut khubsurat hain._

_Durga(surprised)- Ji?_

_Shiva- Mujhe galat mat samjhiye. Mujhe aur koi topic yaad nahi aa raha tha toh..._

_**Durga smiled and Shiva also smiled. They talked for sometimes, and went to everyone. SachVi stopped their conversation seeing them and looked at each other.**  
><em>

_SF- Toh kya socha tum dono ne?_

**_Shiva called Sachin and Durga called Purvi._**

_Durga(in Purvi's hear)- Haan._

_Shiva(in Sachin's eyes)- Haan._

**_SachVi smiled and shouted "Haan" at the same time. Everyone smiled and SachVi looked at each other. Purvi turned her head to another side while giving Sachin a look and he smiled. _**

_PF- Purvi, jaa. Meethai le._

_**Purvi went to the kitchen and brought some sweats. She gave it to everyone and came to Sachin. Sachin smiled and she gave him while looking at others. All were busy talking with each other and about the marriage so, he held her hand and ate it from her hand. Purvi became shocked and looked at him. He smiled while winking her so, she pulled him away.**  
><em>

_Purvi- What the heck is this? Aap yeh sab kya kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Naraz kyun ho rahi ho? Main bas masti mazak kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Dekhiye sir, main jaanti hoon ki abhi aap bahut khush hain, lekin iska matlab yeh nahi hai ki aap mere saath badtameezi karenge._

_Sachin- Maine badtameezi kab ki? _

_Purvi- Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki aap aise honge._

_Sachin- Kaisa hoon main? Aur tumhe mere baare mein sochne ki zaroorat hi kya hai? Ek minute ek minute. Kahin kaam karte karte pyaaaa..._

_Purvi- Never! Do you got that? Never means never._

_Sachin- Kisi bhi cheez ko never nahi kehni chahiye. Kya pata hamara kismat meinnnn..._

_Purvi- Hamara kismat mein kuch nahi hai.__ Aapne sabke saamne yeh jhut kyun bola ki main hamesha ladkon ke photo dekhti hoon?_

_Sachin- Sach hi toh kaha maine?_

_Purvi- Sach? Yeh sach nahi hai._

_Sachin- Arre tum hamesha marre huye ladkon ki photo dekhti ho._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan. ACP sir ke saath tum hamesha marre huye ladkon ki photo dekhti ho._

_Purvi- Ladkiyan bhi marrti hain aur main unki bhi photo dekhti hoon._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin aksar tum ladkon ke hi photo dekhti ho._

_Purvi- Oh god._

**_Purvi went from there and Sachin went with her. After sometimes, Sachin and Shiva went with their parents._**

_PF- Kitna accha hua na? Ab bas Purvi ke liye bhi koi accha sa ladka mil jaaye._

_Purvi- Mujhe shaadi nahi karni hai._

_PM- Toh phir kya karna hai? Ek do din mein hum marr jaayenge toh tera kya hoga?_

_PF- Hum jaante hain ki tum apne aapko ko paal sakti hai, lekin Purvi, har insaan ko ek na ek din toh shaadi karni hi padhti hai._

_Purvi- Ek do din mein Di bhi chali jaayegi aur agar main bhi jaahungi toh aap dono ke saath kyun rahega?_

_PF- Tu apne pati ke saath aa kar rehna yahan hamare saath._

_Purvi- Baba, aap bhi Sachin sir ki taara kar rahe hain?_

_PM- Waise Purvi, kya tu sach mein hamesha ladkon ki photo dekhti hai?_

_Durga- Kya? Purvi tu ladkon ki photo dekhti hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi, Di. Main kisi ladke ki photo nahi dekhti. Woh toh Sachin sir bas mazak kar rahe the. Kabhi kabhi kuch zyada hi masti kar jaate hain. Hamesha se aise hi hain woh._

_Durga- Kya baat hai Purvi? Bahut jaanti hai tu usse._

_Purvi- Hum ek saath kaam karte hain toh kaise nahi jaan hungi?_

_PF- Waise Sachin bhi bahut accha hai na?_

_PM- Haan, hai toh sahi._

_PF- Kya khayal hai tera Purvi?_

_Purvi- Kis baare mein?_

_Durga- Sachin ke baare mein._

_Purvi- Yuck! _

_PM- Kyun? Kya buraai hai uss mein?_

_Purvi- Maa main uske saath kaam karti hoon. Main usse acche se jaanti bhi nahi hoon. Imandar hai, lekin maine kabhi socha nahi hai uske baare mein._

_Durga- Waise kitna accha hota na agar hum dono ek hi ghar mein hote toh?_

_Purvi- Accha toh hota Di, lekin tumhara hone wala dewar mujhe pasand nahi hai. Issi liye sapne dekhna band karo._

**_Purvi went from there and Durga went behind her._**

**_The Next Day, In The Bureau_**

_**Sachin entered and after sometimes, DaReya entered.**_

_Daya- Good morning Sachin._

_Sachin- Good morning sir. Good morning Shreya._

_Shreya- Good morning sir._

_Daya- ACP sir kal keh rahe the ki tumhare Bhaiya ki shaadi hone wali hai._

_Sachin- Kal toh hum bas ladki dekhne gaye the, lekin kal hi dono ne ek dusre ko pasand kar liya._

_Shreya- Ladki kaun hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi ki Behen._

_DaReya- Purvi ki Behen?_

_Sachin- Main bhi shocked tha, lekin woh bahut acchi hain._

**_Just then, Purvi entered and Sachin saw her, but not DaReya as their back was toward the door._**

_Sachin- Main kya bata hoon sir? Wow! Unke woh aankhen... Wah... Mere Bhaiya toh dekhte hi reh gaye the._

_Shreya- Purvi se bhi khubsurat hai kya uski Behen?_

_Sachin- Purvi? Arre Shreya Purvi toh 10 percent bhi nahi hai unke saamne. Purvi ke aankhen kabhi yaad kiya hai tumhe? Yuck1 Hamesha aisa lagta hai jaise abhi kha jaayegi. Aur uske lips dekhe hain kabhi? Oh my god. Kitne ajeeb hain uske lips._

_Daya- Kya keh rahe ho Sachin? Purvi bahut khubsurat hai._

_Sachin- Purvi khubsurat? Hahaha... You must be joking right?_

**_Sachin laughed while looking at Purvi and DaReya looked at each other. Purvi was too shocked and she was angry also._**

_Shreya- Agar Purvi ke lips ajeeb hain toh phir kaise hain aapke hone wali Bhabhi ke?_

_Sachin- Kya bata hoon main Shreya? Mere pas koi words hi nahi hain. Woh gulabi lips. Wow..._

**_Purvi laughed seeing his act and DaReya looked at her._**

_Sachin(going toward her)- Arre Purvi, tum yahin ho? Kahin tumne meri baat sunni toh nahi na?_

_Purvi(smiling)- Ji, nahi sir. Maine kuch nahi sunna. Kya keh rahe the aap? Yehi na ki mere aankhennnn..._

_Sachin- Tumhare aankhe aise hain ki mann toh karta hai ki hamesha dekhte hi rahoon._

_Purvi- Aur mere lips?_

_Sachin- Arre tumhare lips? Tumhare lips toh aise hain ki mann toh karta hai ki abhi ke abhi kiss kar loon._

**_DaReya looked at each other in surprise and Purvi became shocked._**

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- Haan, sach mein. I wish i could kiss your lips._

_Daya(in low voice to Shreya)- Shreya, yahan chal kya raha hai?_

_Shreya- I don't know Daya. Abhi toh Sachin sir Purvi ki buraiyan kar rahe the aur abhi..._

_Daya- Mamla gadbad lagta hai._

_Shreya- Matlab?_

_Daya- Inn dono ki Bhai ki aur Behen ki shaadi hone wali hai toh shaayad Sachin masti ka soch raha hai._

_Shreya- Lekin shaayad yeh masti kuch zyada hi hai._

_Daya- Hmm... Chalo, hum chalte hain._

**_DaReya went from there._**

_Purvi- Dekhiye sir, main jaanti hoon ki aap mere saath mazak kar rahe hain aur aap kar sakte hain masti mazak, lekin yeh kuch zyada hi hai._

_Sachin- I am sorry. Main toh bas aise hi mazak kar raha tha. I hope ki tum meri baat ko seriously nahi logi._

_Purvi- Nahi sir. I understand._

_Sachin- Waise tum bhi bahut khubsurat ho. Aur tumhare aankhen aur lips bhi bilkul Durga Bhabhi ke jaise hain. Bahut khubsurat._

_Purvi- Yeh taarif thi yaa..._

_Sachin- Tum meri hone wali Bhabhi hi Behen ho toh i think main tumhare saath masti kar sakta hoon. Kar sakta hoon na?_

_Purvi- Kar sakte hain, lekin hadh mein reh kar._

_Sachin- Thank you. Waise good morning._

_Purvi- Good morning sir._

**_Both of them smiled and DaReya became confused._**

_Daya- Yaar Shreya, main inn dono ko samajh nahi paa raha hoon._

_Shreya- Aap mujhe hi nahi samajh sakte toh dusron ko kya samjhenge?_

_Daya- Kya matlab?_

_Shreya- Matlab yeh ki ab mujhe shaadi karni hai._

_Daya- Toh karo na._

_Shreya- Akele kaise kar sakti hoon main shaadi?_

_Daya- Arre akeli kahan ho tum? Main hoon na tumhare saath?_

_Shreya- Maine aapko kitni baar kaha hai ki mere ghar pe aa kar mere Mimmy Papa se baat kijiye, lekin aap hain ki kabhi meri baat nahi maante._

_Daya- Aisa nahi hai Shreya. Accha thik hai. Main ab kuch hi dino mein tumhare ghar jahoonga aur tumhare Mommy Papa se hamari baat karunga. Ab khush?_

_Shreya- Hmm... Thoda._

_Daya- Ooh come up._

**_He hugged her and then he noticed that ACP was looking at them from the door. He left her and Shreya became shocked. Then, she noticed ACP and both of them went to their work. SachVi smiled seeing that and looked at each other._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Should i continue or not? Please tell me so, i can decide what to do next. Please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Thanks to all of you for reviewing, and liking.**_

_**CID Romance, nicole niamut, Guest NL, mani, fathimafayiza1, Rajvigirl, Ananya Gautam, jyothi teku, rajvi lover, loveabhi, pari, crystal, SachinGirl, CIDans, butterfly, crazyforpurvi, adk, shilpa patte 1 and Guests- Thank you very much and_** i will try to add DaReya **_for those who want them.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Some Days, In The Bureau<strong>_

_**Sachin and all others were working and Purvi came running. Everyone looked at her and Sachin was confused. He came to her and she just held his hands. Sachin looked at everyone and then at her. Purvi started jumping while smiling and she was still holding his hands.**_

_Sachin- Pur... Purvi..._

**_He looked at everyone and all were shocked._**

_Sachin(shouting)- Purvi!_

**_Purvi stopped and looked at him and then at everyone._**

_Sachin- Kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Sir, ek good news hai._

_Sachin- Pehle mera haath toh chodo. Lekin agar tum chaho toh hamesha mera haath tham sakti ho. Zindagi bhar._

**_Everyone smiled and Purvi left his hand while giving him an awkward look._**

_Purvi- Main zindagi bhar aapka haath tham nahi sakti sir. Mera haath thak jaayega._

_Sachin- Main chahta bhi nahi hoon ki tum mera haath thamo. Main toh bas mazak kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Jab se aapke Bhaiya aur meri Di ki baat shuru huyi hai na tab se aap bahut change ho gaye hain. I mean aapko hamesha masti hi karni hoti hai._

_Sachin- Hmm... I am trying my best not be change myself._

_Purvi- Keep trying._

_Sachin- Accha, yeh sab chodo aur batao ki kya good news hai._

_Purvi- Sir, engagement ki date fixed ho gayi hai._

_Sachin- Main tumse engagement nahi karne wale. Meri koi aur hai._

_Purvi- Main humari baat nahi kar rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi, iske liye tumhe itna khush hone ki kya zaroorat hai? Main jaanta hoon ki Bhaiya aur Bhabhi ki engagement fixed ho gayi hai._

_Purvi- Aap... Aapko pata tha?_

_Sachin- Yes, i knew it._

_Purvi- But i thought that you..._

_Sachin- Koi baat nahi. Main yeh toh jaanta hoon ki date fixed huyi hai, lekin mujhe nahi pata ki kab ki fixed huyi hai. Can you tell me?_

_Purvi- Haan, woh 24th of November._

_Sachin- Thanks. __Aapna kaam karo._

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- What?_

_Purvi- OK, sir._

**_Sachin went to his desk smiling and Purvi went to hers. Everyone laughed seeing them and SachVi looked at each other._**

**_On The 24th Of November_**

**_Sachin's and Purvi's family were there with their relatives. Shiva and Sachin were standing at the corner and Durga and Purvi were on the other corner._**

_Shiva- Yaar Chote, tu please mere saath hi rehna._

_Sachin- Arre Bhaiya aapko itna darr kis baat ki lagti hai? Durga Bhabhi toh kitni acchi hain. Bahut simple and sweet. Kaash mujhe bhi Durga Bhabhi jaisi ek ladki mil jaati._

_Shiva- Arre hai na._

_Sachin- Kaun?_

_Shiva- Meri hone wali saali._

_Sachin- Purvi?_

_Shiva- Hmm..._

_Sachin- Oh my god! I can't believe ki aap meri aur Purvi ki soch rahe hain. We are different types._

_Shiva- Accha?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Shiva- Maine sunna hai ki tu aaj kal bahut tense karta hai Purvi ko._

_Sachin- Aapko kisne kaha? Yeh jhut hai._

_Shiva- Purvi ne khud bataya hai mujhe._

_Sachin- Purvi ne?_

_Shiva- Haan._

_Sachin- Purvi aisa kaise kar sakti hai? I mean usne aapko mere baare mein jhut kyun bola?_

_Shiva- I don't think yeh jhut hai._

_Sachin- Kya Bhaiya aap bhi? Aap toh jaante hain na mujhe?_

_Shiva- Jaanta hoon issi liye keh raha hoon._

_Sachin- Bhaiya, main kitna simple hoon yeh toh aap bahut acche se jaante hain._

_Shiva- Haan haan, sab jaanta hoon main ki mera Chota Bhai kaisa hai. Ladki dekhi nahi aur shuru kar diya tense karna._

_Sachin- Main har ladki ko tense nahi karta. Woh toh bas Purvi ko hiii..._

_Shiva- Aisa kya khaash hai Purvi mein?_

_Sachin- Khaash kuch nahi hai. Hum abhi uske relatives ho rahe hain na toh thoda masti mazak..._

_Shiva- Tu bhi na..._

**_They smiled and on the other hand, Durga was tensed._**

_Purvi- Yaar Di, i don't understand ki tum itna ghabra kyun rahi ho._

_Durga- Purvi, aaj meri engagement hai._

_Purvi- Toh kya hua?_

_Durga- Kya hua matlab?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Durga- Aaj engagement aur kuch dino mein shaadi. Yaar, mujhe nahi jaana hai Maa Baba aur tujhe chod kar._

_Purvi- Main samajh sakti hoon Di. Issi liye main shaadi nahi karna chahti._

_Durga- Kaash hum mein se koi Beta hota toh Maa Baba to kitna aasan hota._

_Purvi- Yeh sab toh Bhagwan ki leela hai Di. Hum kuch nahi kar sakte._

_Durga- Purvi, main tujhe abhi se keh rahi hoon ki tu kabhi Maa Baba ko parishan mat karna. Ussi se shaadi karna jisse woh chahte hain. Har Maa Baba apne bachche ke liye accha hi sochta hain._

_Purvi- I promise Di, main ussi se shaadi karungi jisse tum aur Maa Baba bolenge._

_Sachin- Agar inno ne mujhse shaadi karne ke liye bola toh?_

**_Durga and Purvi turned and saw Shiva and Sachin. Durga and Shiva(DurVa) looked at each other and smiled lightly. SachVi looked at each other and Sachin smiled, but Purvi was shocked._**

_Purvi- Yeh mujhe aapse shaadi karne ke liye kyun bolenge?_

_Sachin- Kyunki main hoon hi itna handsome aur hot._

**_Durga looked at Shiva and he also looked at her and then they both looked at Sachin._**

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin(keeping his arm on her shoulder)- You know how handsome i am, right?_

**_Purvi looked at DurVa and smiled lightly. She removed his arm from her shoulder._**

_Purvi- Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain sir?_

_Sachin(holding her hand and walking a little)- You know kabhi kabhi mujhe lagta hai ki tum mere saath kaam karti ho toh tumhe abhi tak mujhse pyaar kyun nahi hua._

_Purvi- Sir, dekhiye yeh kuch zyada hi hai. Itna masti karna acchi baat nahi hai._

**_Sachin took her from there leaving DurVa alone with each other. They looked at each other and smiled._**

_Shiva- Aapko ajeeb lag raha hoga na Sachin ko dekh ke?_

_Durga- Nahi toh. Aisa... Aisa kuch nahi hai._

_Shiva- Woh aisa nahi tha. Pata nahi jab se hamari shaadi ki baat shuru huyi tab se aisa ho gaya hai. Auron ke saamne aisa nahi karta, lekin Purvi ke saamne hi bas..._

_Durga- Main jaanti hoon Shiva ji._

_Shiva- Shiva Ji._

_Durga- Haan, kyun?_

_Shiva- Bhagwan ka naam jaisa lag raha hai._

_Durga- Pati toh Bhagwan hi hota hai._

_Shiva- Pati bhi maan liya aapne mujhe?_

_Durga- Woh, main..._

_Shiva- Boliye._

_Durga- Aisa nahi hai, lekin..._

_Shiva- Lekin?_

_Durga- Lekin..._

_Shiva- Sachin sach kehta hai aapke baare mein._

_Durga- Kya kehte hain woh?_

_Shiva- Yehi ki aap bahut simple aur sweet hain._

_Durga- Maine toh unse abhi tak baat bhi nahi ki hai. Woh kaise keh sakte hain ki main simple aur sweet hoon?_

_Shiva- Woh keh raha tha ki Purvi hamesha aapke baare mein baat karti hai._

_Durga- Accha?_

_Shiva- Ji._

_**They smiled and on the other hand, Purvi was being irritated.**  
><em>

_Purvi- What the ..._

_Sachin- Excuse me. Watch your mouth._

_Purvi- Aapki problem kya hai? Bureau mein toh aisa nahi karte aap._

_Sachin- Agar tum chahti hi ho toh kal se Bureau mein bhi karunga._

_Purvi(self talking)- I can't believe this. Di, wahan akeli hogi aur main yahan iss khadus ke saath hoon._

**_Purvi was about to go, but Sachin held her wrist._**

_Sachin- Tumne mujhe khadus kaha?_

_Purvi- Haan, kaha toh?_

_Sachin- I am your senior._

_Purvi(laughing)- Kahan ka senior? Senior hone ke liye senior ka jaisa kaam karna padhta hai._

_Sachin- Kya matlab hai tumhara?_

_Purvi- Mera matlab yeh hai ki yahan pe tum mere senior nahi ho._

_Sachin(shocked)- Tumne mujhe tum kaha?_

_Purvi- Haan, kaha._

_Sachin- How dare you?_

_Purvi- How dare i? How dare you? Tumhari himmat kaise huyi mera haath pakadke yahan laane ki._

_Sachin- Mujhe koi shaqk nahi hai tumhara haath pakad ne mein. Main toh bas Bhaiya ko aur Bhabhi ko ek saath baat karne ke liye chod raha tha._

**_Purvi looked toward DurVa and saw them smiling and talking. She smiled and turned to him._**

_Sachin- Dekha?_

_Purvi- Accha, i am sorry. Mujhe laga ki... I am sorry sir._

_Sachin(laughing)- Sir?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Waise tum mujhe Sachin keh sakti ho. _

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin respects ke saath._

_Purvi- OK._

_Sachin- Can you dance with me?_

_Purvi- Dance?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyun?_

_Purvi- Mujhe dance nahi aata._

_Sachin- Main hoon na? Mujhe aati hai dance. School mein hamesha top aata tha main._

_Purvi- Dance karke?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Aap... I mean tum lagte toh nahi ho ki tum dance kar sakte ho._

_Sachin- Kyun? Mota hoon kya main?_

_Purvi- Mote nahi ho, lekin phir bhi you know...?_

**_Purvi walked away from there smiling and Sachin held her hand. _****_Purvi turned to him and everyone looked at SachVi. Shiva smiled, but Durga was shocked. Sachin pulled her toward him and Purvi looked at her parents, who were looking at her._**

_Purvi- Kya kar rahe ho? Sab dekh rahe hain. Maa Baba yahin hain. Tumhare aur Mere dono ke._

_Sachin- Who cares?_

_Purvi- I care._

**_She went from there leaving him alone. She went near Durga and DurVa looked at her._**

_Durga- Yeh sab kya hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Woh chahta hai ki main uske saath dance karoon, lekin main Maa Baba ke saamne kisi ladke ke saath dance kaise kar sakti hoon? Aur mujhe toh dance aati bhi nahi hai._

_Shiva- Agar nahi aata toh shikho Sachin se. Woh topper hai._

_Purvi- Sach mein?_

_Shiva- Haan. Bachpan se hi top hai._

_Durga- Purvi, tujhe dance shikhni hogi. Tujhe hamare sangeet mein dance karke dikhana hoga._

_Purvi- Engagement huyi nahi aur sangeet ki sapne shuru ho gaye._

_Sachin- Purvi, i need to talk to you._

**_They turned and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Karni hai matlab karni hai._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Please chalo._

_Purvi- Mujhe nahi jaana._

_Sachin- Important hai._

_Purvi- Kya hai?_

_Sachin- Bas chalo na yaar._

_Purvi- Nahi chalna mujhe._

_Sachin- Accha toh thik hai._

**_He picked her up and both of them looked at each other. DurVa were shocked and he went from there while carrying her into his arms. Purvi was completely shocked and DurVa looked at each other with opened mouth. Purvi's parents saw them and became totally shocked. They came to DurVa._**

_PF- Inn dono ke bich chal kya raha hai? Tum dono ko pata hai?_

_Shiva- Nahi Baba. Mujhe toh nahi pata. Aapko pata hai Durga ji?_

_Durga- Nahi._

_PM- Kahin inn dono ke bich pyaar vyaar toh nahi hai?_

_Shiva- Abhi pyaar huya nahi hai Maa. Hona baaki hai._

_PF- Matlab?_

_Durga- Maltab kuch nahi Baba. Dono hamesha mazak karte rehte hain toh... Chinta ki koi baat nahi hai._

_PM- Agar Purvi ne tujhe kuch bataya toh mujhe batana._

_Durga- Ji._

**_On The Other Hand_**

**_Sachin brought Purvi inside a room and made her stand, but she was just staring at him. He closed the door and locked it so, Purvi came to her senses._**

_Purvi- Kya hai yeh sab? Mujhe jaana hai._

**_She tried to unlock the door, but he held her hand._**

_Sachin- Purvi, bahut important kaam hai. Do minute lagega._

**_He unbutton his coat and she was shocked._**

_Purvi- What the heck are you doing? Kya kar rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Chup raho. Koi aa sakta hai._

**_She was totally shocked and she tried to go, but he held her hand and gave her something. She looked at her hand and saw a gun._**

_Purvi- Gun?_

_Sachin- Haan, gun._

_Purvi- Yahan gun ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, dekho. Humare pas time nahi hai. ACP sir ka phone aaya tha._

_Purvi- Kisi ka khoon hua kya?_

_Sachin- Haan. Do ladkiyan hain jisse goli marri hai. Aur ACP sir keh rahe the ki tumhara phone band hai. Kahan hai tumhara phone?_

_Purvi- Woh bettery low tha na toh..._

_Sachin- Any way, ACP ne tumhe bhejne ke liye kaha hai._

_Purvi- Lekin engagement?_

_Sachin- I know. Agar mujhe bulaya hota toh problem nahi tha, lekin unno ne tumhe bulaya hai toh tumhe jaana hoga. Aur yeh gun tum apne pas rakna, mujhe pata hai ki abhi tumhare pas apna gun nahi hai._

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Sachin- Jaaho. Aur haan, yahan ki chinta mat karna, main hoon Bhabhi ke saath._

_Purvi- Thanks._

**_She smiled and he also smiled lightly._**

_Sachin(giving her his phone)- Accha yeh bhi lo. Zaroorat padh sakti hai. Aur main tumhe phone karunga yeh jaanne ke liye ki kya ho raha hai._

_Purvi- Ji. Thank you agin._

_Sachin- Khayal rakna._

**_She smiled and went from there. Sachin went to everyone and Durga came to him._**

_Durga- Suniye._

_Sachin- Ji._

_Durga- Purvi kahan hai?_

_Sachin- Arre Purvi? Woh toh ab nahi aayegi._

_Durga- Nahi aayegi matlab?_

_Sachin- Usse na woh hua hai._

_Durga- Woh? Kya woh?_

_Sachin- Wohi jo har ladki ko hota hai._

_Durga- Main kuch samjhi nahi Sachin ji._

_Sachin- Kya Bhabhi, aap bhi kamal ki hain. Mujhe ji kehne ki kya zaroorat hai. Sachin boliye._

_Durga- Nahi, main aapka naam nahi le sakti._

_Sachin- Accha toh Bhaiya kahiye._

_Durga- Bhaiya?_

_Sachin- Haan. It's OK._

_Durga- Thik hai. Lekin Purvi ka kya?_

_Sachin- Bhabhi, aap samajh ke bhi anjaan ban rahi hain yaa sach mein aapko nahi pata ki main kya keh raha hoon?_

_Durga- Mujhe nahi pata ki aap kya keh rahe hain._

_Sachin- Purvi ko pet mein dard ho raha hai._

_Durga- Kya? Kahan hai woh? Mujhe dekhna hai usse._

_Sachin- Bhabhi, calm down. Purvi ko woh hua hai jo har ladki ko mahine mein ek baar hota hai._

_Durga- Aisa ho hi nahi sakta. Kuch din pehle hi toh hua tha usse__._

_Sachin- Bhabhi, please na. Pehle engagement._

_Durga- Lekin...?_

_Sachin(out loud)- Guys! I think time aa gaya hai._

**_Everyone smiled and Durga also smiled lightly. DurVa went in the middle and Durga was looking for Purvi while as her parents. Sachin went near them and DurVa smiled. DurVa put the ring on each other's finger and everyone clapped. Durga was keep looking for Purvi and Sachin saw that._**

_Sachin- Ab Bhaiya aur Bhabhi dance karo._

_DurVa- Kya?_

_Sachin- Ji, haan._

_Shiva- Chote, yeh kya keh raha hai tu?_

_Sachin- Sach keh raha hoon Bhaiya. Ab aapki saali ne toh mujhse dance nahi kiya. Main dance nahi kar paaya toh kya hua? Aap apni hone wali biwi se dance kariye._

**_DurVa looked at each other and all others smiled._**

_Durga- Nahi nahi. Main dance nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Bhabhi agar aap bhi Purvi ki taara Uncle Aunty ke saamne sharma rahi hain toh please. Yeh nahi chalega. Please na apne hone wale dewar ke liye._

_Shiva- Tu toh jaanta hai na Chote ki mujhe dance nahi aata._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi keh rahi thi ki Bhabhi bahut accha dance karti hain. Kyun Bhabhi?_

_Durga- Aisa nahi hai. Purvi ne jhut bola hai._

_Sachin- Please. Jaldi se daaaaannnn..._

**_Just then, Shiva's phone rang. He looked at the # and became shocked as it was Sachin's #._**

_Shiva- Tu mujhe phone kyun kar raha hai Sachin?_

_Sachin- Main phone...? Mera number aaya hai?_

_Shiva- Haan._

_Sachin- Uthaiye._

_Shiva- Jab tu yahin hai toh main kyun utha hoon?_

_Sachin- Bhaiya, maine apni phone Purvi ko di thi._

_DurVa- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan. Please uthiye._

**_On Phone_**

_Shiva- Hello._

_Person- Ji, aap kaun?_

_Shiva- Main Shiva hoon. Aap kaun?_

_Person- Main Inspector Kavin CID se._

_Shiva- Inspector Kavin?_

**_Shiva looked at Sachin and he became confused. Sachin took the phone and went away from there._**

_Sachin- Haan, Kavin bolo._

_Kavin- Sachin, tum?_

_Sachin- Haan, bolo._

_Kavin- Yaar, Sachin woh..._

_Sachin- Kya? Aur Purvi kahan hai?_

_Kavin- Usse goli lagi hai aur abhi hum hospital mein hi hain._

_Sachin- Goli?_

**_Everyone came to him._**

_Kavin- Haan woh hum gunday ko dhoondne gaye the aur tabhi kisi ne usse goli marr di._

_Sachin- Kahan pe goli lagi hai?_

_Kavin- Pet mein aur shaayad haath bhi fracture ho gaya hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Main aata hoon hospital._

_Kavin- Nahi nahi. Tum mat aaho. Wahan engagement chal raha hoga._

_Sachin- Engagement khatam ho gaya hai. Main abhi aata hoon. Hospital ka naam kya hai?_

_Kavin- City Hospital_

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_They disconnected the call and Sachin turned to everyone._**

_PM- Kya hua Beta? Kisse goli lagi hai?_

_Sachin- Aunty, woh... Darasal Purviii..._

_PF- Hey, Bhagwan. Kya hua Purvi ko?_

_Sachin- Purvi ko goli lagi hai._

_Durga- Lekin aapne toh kaha tha ki Purvi ke pet mein dard ho raha hai._

_Sachin- Haan, Bhabhi, maine kaha tha kyunki main nahi chahta tha ki aap tension lo._

_Durga- Humein bhi jaana hai hospital._

_Sachin- Nahi. Aap mein se kisi ko bhi jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main jaa raha hoon. Main phone karta rahunga._

_PM- Kaisi baat kar rahe ho Beta? Hamari Beti wahan hai aur hum yahan kaise reh sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Please samajh ne ki koshish kijiye. Main hoon na Purvi ke saath?_

_Durga- Thik hai. Aap jaayiye._

**_Sachin went with Shiva's phone and all were worried._**

**_At The Hospital_**

_**Sachin went to everyone and just then, the doctor came out.**_

_Sachin- Kya hua doctor?_

_Doctor- Don't worry. She is fine._

_All- Thank god._

_Doctor- Woh abhi behosh hain toh aap sab unse hosh mein aane ke baad mil sakte hain._

_ACP- Thank you doctor._

_Doctor- Excuse me._

**_The doctor went from there and Sachin called Durga._**

**_On Phone_**

_Durga- Bhaiya, sab kuch kaisa hai? Purvi ko kuch hua toh nahi na?_

_Sachin- Bhabhi, Purvi bilkul thik hai. Behosh hai, lekin doctor ne kaha hai ki hum uske hosh mein aane ke baad mil sakte hain._

_Durga- Thank god._

_Sachin- Accha, Bhabhi aap sabko bolna ki koi chinta naa kare. Everything is fine aur main hoon yahan._

_Durga- Thik hai._

**_They disconnected the called and Durga told everyone about Purvi and all calmed down. On the other hand, after sometimes Purvi gained her senses and all went to meet her. Purvi smiled seeing everyone there._**

_ACP- Kaisi ho?_

_Purvi- Main thik hoon sir._

_Sachin- Yaar, main toh darr hi gaya tha. _

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh main kisse tense karta? Uncle Aunty ne toh tumhare baad full stop laga diya. Durga Bhabhi ke alaba tumhari koi Behen hi nahi hai._

**_Everyone laughed and Purvi gave him a look so, he smiled and sat beside her._**

_Sachin- Mazak kar raha hoon. Batao, kahin dard toh nahi ho raha hai na?_

_Purvi- Bahut dard ho raha hai, lekin tumhe... I mean aapko batake kya faida? Aap thodi na mera dard kaam kar denge._

_Sachin- How sad na? Feeling so sad for you._

**_Everyone smiled seeing him and Purvi also smiled seeing his act. After sometimes, Abhijeet called ACP and told him to come so, everyone went leaving Sachin._**

_Purvi- Bataiye sir, engagement kaisa raha?_

_Sachin- Yaar, tumne maza lene hi nahi diya._

_Purvi- Maine kya kiya?_

_Sachin- Agar tumhe goli nahi lagti toh abhi Bhaiya aur Bhabhi dance kar rahe hote aur shaayad main bhi._

_Purvi- Di aur dance?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Tumhi toh keh rahi hi ek din Bureau mein ki Bhabhi dance bahut accha kar leti hain._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin Di sabke saamne nachti nahi hai. Bahut sharmili hai woh._

_Sachin- Itni bhi sharmili nahi hain._

_Purvi- Meri Di hai woh. Main jaanti hoon usse._

_Sachin- Meri bhi Bhabhi hain woh. Main bhi jaanta hoon unhe._

_Purvi- Ooh please._

_Sachin- Waise tumhe Bhaiya se kyun kaha ki maine tumhe parishan karta hoon?_

_Purvi- Sach hi toh bataya hai maine._

_Sachin- Lekin tumhe Bhaiya ko batane ki kya zaroorat thi? Tum meri apni ho issi liyee..._

_Purvi- Ooh hello. Sapne mat dekho. Main tumhari nahi hoon._

_Sachin- Nahi ho, lekin main tumhe ek din meri bana hunga._

_Purvi- Woh kaise?_

_Sachin- Shaadi karke. Aur agar zaroorat padhi toh suhagraat mana ke._

_Purvi- What the..._

_Sachin- Mazak hai yeh. Aur tumhe kya laga ki main sach mein tumse shaadi karunga? Never! Tumse shaadi karne se toh accha hai ki main zindagi bhar kunwara rahoon._

_Purvi- Ooh please. Jab koi tumhe pasand karega tabhi toh shaadi karoge na?_

_Sachin- Mere piche bahut saare ladkiyan hain. Lekin tumhe toh koi aankh utha kar bhi nahi dekhta._

_Purvi- Really? Mujhe bahut saare ladke pasand karte hain._

_Sachin- Zaroor andhe honge. Varna tumhe pasand nahi karte._

_Purvi- How insulting?_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai toh batao. Aaj tak kitne ko tumne apna boyfriend banaya hai?_

_Purvi- Mera koi boyfriend nahi tha aur naahi hai._

_Sachin- That's what i am saying. Tumhe koi girlfriend bana hi nahi sakta. Uski izzat mitti mein mil jaayegi._

_Purvi- This is now too much._

_Sachin- Too much nahi hai. Sach keh raha hoon. _

_Purvi- Main bahut khubsurat hoon._

_Sachin(laughing)- How funny?_

_Purvi- I am serious._

_Sachin- Lekin Durga Bhibhi tumse zyada hain._

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon, lekin main bhi kisi se kam nahi hoon._

**_Sachin laughed while looking at her and she stared at him while being confused._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Please just tell me what do you think about it. I tried my best not to bore you. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After 2 days, Purvi got discharged. <strong>_

_**In Purvi's Room**_

_**Purvi was playing games with one hand on her phone as she had fractured her left hand and Durga came to her.**_

_Durga- Purvi, maine tujhe aaram karne ke liye bola tha yaa games khelne ke liye?_

_Purvi- Main aur kya karoon Di? Tum soch bhi nahi sakti ki main kitni bore ho rahi hoon._

_Durga(tensing)- Sachin ko bula doon tujhe entertain karne ke liye?_

_Purvi- Ooh please Di._

_Durga- Waise Shiva ji toh acche hain hi unke saath saath Sachin bhi kitne acche hain na?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya pata ki woh kitna accha hai?_

_Durga- Arre! Sachin ne kitni madat ki hai teri aur tu hai ki..._

_Purvi- Di, Shiva Jiju acche hain yeh toh mujhe pata hai, lekin Sachin...? I don't know anything about him._

_Durga- Sachin bhi bahut acche hain Purvi. Jab main tere baare mein puch rahi thi na jab unno ne mujhe jhut bola taaki main tension naa loon._

_Purvi- Yehi toh kaha hoga na usne ki main kisi ladke ke saath hoon?_

_Durga- Nahi. Unno ne kaha ki tujhe period hua hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Durga- Haan. Mujhe pata tha ki woh galat keh rahe the, kyun tujhe toh abhi kuch dino pehle hi hua tha._

_Purvi- Bilkul pagal hai na Sachin?_

_Durga- Tu toh usse aap kehti thi na?_

_Purvi- Usne kaha hai ki main usse Sachin keh sakti hoon._

_Durga- Lekin shayad tujhe unhe abhi bhi aap kehna chahiye._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Durga- Woh hamare karibi hain. Unhe thoda respect toh milna chahiya na?_

_Purvi- Hmm... Thik hai._

_Durga- Abhi, yeh games khelna band kar aur yeh bata ki tujhe kya khana hai._

_Purvi- Kya baat hai? Aaj mere pasand ka khana banane ka khayal hai kya?_

_Durga- Haan. Tu jo boligi, main wohi banake dungi tujhe._

_Purvi- Wow Di. Thank you.  
><em>

_Durga- Lekin oily nahi milega. Aur main mirch toh bilkul bhi nahi mila hunga._

_Purvi- It's not fair Di. Mujhe laga ki aaj mujhe mera pasand ka khana milega, lekin tum ho ki yeh sab..._

_Durga- Purvi, doctor ne mana kiya hai tujhe yeh sab khane ke liye. Aur tujhe mere shaadi ke pehle thik bhi toh hona hai na? Aur mere sangeet par tujhe dance bhi karna hai._

_Purvi- Nahi karungi main koi dance vance._

_Durga- Yeh teri marzi hai. Agar mujhe khush dekhna chahti hai toh tu dance karna aur agar nahi toh mujhe kuch nahi kehna._

_Purvi- Di, please try to understand._

_Durga- Kya try to understand, haan? Main samajhti hoon tujhe, lekin tujhe khana sambhalke khana hoga._

_Purvi- Jab tum shaadi karke jaahogi na toh main hamesha marchi hi khahungi. Tum dekh lena._

_Durga- Tujhe bahut jaldi hai mere jaane ki?_

_Purvi- Aur nahi toh kya?_

_Durga- Thik hai. Tujhe jo karna hai kar mere jaane ke baad, lekin mere yahan hote huye main tujhe kuch bhi khane nahi de sakti. Agar tu mujhse nafrat karna chahti hai toh kar, lekin main tujhe jaldi thik hote huye dekhna chahti hoon._

**_Durga went from there sadly. Purvi was just saying it without thinking so, she felt guilty seeing Durga sad. _**

**_In The Bureau_**

_**All were working and Sachin entered.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Wow. Kitni shanti hai yahan._

**_Everyone looked at him and smiled._**

_Shreya- Shanti iss liye hai kyunki Purvi yahan nahi hai._

_Sachin- Ooh haan. Woh toh ghar pe hogi. Bechari Durga Bhabhi. Kitna dukh de rahi hogi woh unhe._

_Daya- Kya baat hai Sachin? Bhabhi huyi nahi hai abhi woh._

_Sachin- Haan, sir. Woh abhi tak meri Bhabhi huyi nahi hain, lekin hone wali toh hain na? Main bata nahi sakta ki Durga Bhabhi kitni acchi hain._

_Abhijeet- Purvi se bhi acchi?_

_Sachin- Arre of course. Purvi bina kuch soche samjhe kuch bhi bol deti hai, lekin Durga Bhabhi aisi nahi hain. Woh kabhi kisi ko dukhi nahi kartin. _

_Shreya- Kab hai shaadi sir?_

_Sachin- Abhi fixed nahi hua hai. _

_Shreya- Engagement kaisi thi?_

_Sachin- Bahut accha tha. Waise tum engagement kab kar rahi ho?_

_Shreya(looking at Daya)- Pata nahi. Agar kisi ki itni himmat hoti toh abhi tak shaadi ho chuki hoti._

**_Everyone looked at Daya and he looked at them._**

_Daya- Tum sab mujhe kyun dekh rahe ho yaar?_

_Abhijeet- Daya, humse kuch bhi chupane ki koshish bekar hai. Hum sab jaante hain._

_Daya- Yaar, Abhijeet, maine bahut koshish ki Shreya ke parents ke saamne jaa kar hamare baare mein baat karne ki, lekin mujhe mein himmat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Kaisi baat kar rahe hain sir? Senior Inspector Daya hai aapka naam. Aur aap keh rahe hain ki aap mein himmat nahi hai?_

_Daya- Sachin, woh baat alag hai. Jab tum Purvi ke parents se baat nahi kar paahone na toh tab tumhe pata chalega._

_Sachin- Main kyun baat karunga Uncle Aunty se?_

_Daya- Arre wohhhhh..._

_Abhijeet- Yaar, chodo yeh sab. Daya, ab tumhe himmat karke Shreya ke parents ke saamne jaana hoga._

_Daya- I will try guys._

_Shreya- Don't even say that. Aapne hazar baar try karne ke liye kaha hai, lekin ek baar bhi nahi kiya._

_Daya- Tum gussa kyun ho rahi ho?_

_Shreya- Daya, shayad aap mujhse pyaar hi nahi karte. Agar karte toh aap himmat juta paate, lekin aap toh..._

_Daya- What are you Shreya? Maine karta hoon tumse pyaar._

**_Everyone looked at each other and smiled._**

_Shreya- Accha? Agar karte hain toh himmat kyun nahi hai aap mein mere Mommy Papa ke saamne jaa kar bolne ka?_

_Daya- Shreya, mujhe darr lagta hai._

_Shreya- Kis baat ki darr?_

_Daya- Main anath hoon Shreya. Agar tumhare Mommy Papa ne hamare rishte ke liye manna kar diya toh kya hoga?_

**_Everyone became worried._**

_Sachin- Lekin sir, i don't think ki Uncle Aunty aise honge. Aap ek baar try toh kijiye._

_Abhijeet- Haan, Daya. Sachin thik keh raha hai._

_Daya- Accha thik hai. Main try karunga._

_Shreya- Sach mein koshish karenge na?_

_Daya- Haan, karunga, lekin promise karo ki chahe jo bhi ho. Tum hamesha mere saath rahogi._

_Shreya- I promise Daya. Main aapke saath hoon._

**_DaReya smiled and all others also smiled._**

**_At The Evening, At Sachin's House_**

**_Sachin entered while singing to himself and saw his mother cooking the dinner. He went to her and looked at the food._**

_Sachin- Wow, Maa. Khana toh dekhne mein hi bahut accha lag raha hai._

_SM- Toh kya maine tujhe hamesha ganda khana diya hai?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi Maa. Aapka haath ka khana toh iss sansar ka best khana hai. Aapse accha aur koi itna tasty khana nahi bana sakta._

_SM- Zyada natak mat kar. Jaa aur thodi der baad khana khane aa jaana. Aur haan, pata nahi Shiva kya kar raha hai, usse bhi bol dena._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_SM- Kyun kya? Hamesha meri madat karta tha khane banane mein, lekin aaj apne kamre se bahar tak nahi nikla hai._

_Sachin- Kaam pe bhi nahi gaye?_

_SM- Gaya tha, lekin jaldi aa gaya._

_Sachin- Accha, main dekhta hoon. Lekin Maa, Soumya kab aa rahi hai? Bhaiya ki engagement mein bhi nahi aayi woh._

_SM- Aaj phone kiya tha usne. Keh rahi thi ki agle hafte aa rahi hai._

_Sachin- OK._

**_Sachin went to Shiva's room and saw him sitting on the bed while looking at someone's photo. Sachin became shocked seeing it as he had never saw him like that. He went inside without knocking and sat beside him. He laughed see Durga's photo and Shiva hid it quickly._**

_Shiva- Arre Chote tu? Tu kab aaya?_

_Sachin(laughing)- Bhaiya... Aap..._

_Shiva- Kya hua? Tu has kyun raha hai?_

_Sachin- Aapko dekh kar has raha hoon. Kal tak toh bahut darr lagta tha na aapko Durga Bhabhi se?_

_Shiva- Nahi, yaar. Tu sahi tha. Durga sach mein bahut acchi ladki hai._

_Sachin- Kahin aapko pyaar toh nahi ho gaya hai Bhabhi se?_

_Shiva- Itni jaldi pyaar kaise ho sakta hai?_

_Sachin- Ho sakta hai Bhaiya. Dil kab kis ko pasand karle humein pata hi nahi chahta._

_Shiva- Tu toh aise bol raha hai jaise tune pyaar kiya hai._

_Sachin- Kabhi kiya nahi hai, lekin maine bahut saare pyaar karne walon ko dekha hai._

_Shiva- Tujhe kya lagta hai, Durga mere baare mein kya sochti hogi?_

_Sachin- I don't know._

_Shiva- Chote, mujhe teri madat ki zaroorat hai._

_Sachin- Haan haan, kyun nahi. _

_Shiva- Tu toh har waqt investigation karta hai. Tujhe investigate karna hoga._

_Sachin- Bhaiya, main criminal ko pakadne ke liye investigate karta hoon, Durga Bhabhi ki dil ki baat jaanne ke liye nahi._

_Shiva- Matlab tu meri madat nahi karega?_

_Sachin- Sorry for that._

_Shiva- Toh thik hai. Main apni saali ko bolta hoon. Woh bhi toh CID officer hai._

_Sachin- No, Bhaiya. Purvi ko abhi aaram ki zaroorat hai._

_Shiva- Ooh ho. Bahut chinta hai tujhe Purvi ki._

_Sachin- Chinta nahi hai mujhe uski. Maine bhi kahin baar goli khayi hai. Main jaanta hoon ki woh abhi kis haal mein hogi._

_Shiva- Lekin mujhe tum dono mein se kisi ki madat ki zaroorat hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Main madat karunga, lekin Purvi ko iss mein involve mat kijiye._

_Shiva- Accha toh thik hai. Tujhe kal takkk..._

_Sachin- Time limit nahi chalega. Waqt lag sakta hai._

_Shiva- Thik hai. Tujhe bas itna pata lagana hai ki tere Bhabhi ke dil mein mere liye kya hai._

_Sachin- Aap toh keh rahe the ki aap unse pyaar nahi karte?_

_Shiva- Haan, nahi karta._

_Sachin- Agar nahi karte toh unki dil ki baat jaan kar kya karenge aap?_

_Shiva- Main Purvi nahi hoon jo tu mujhe parishan karega. Badha Bhai hoon tera._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai._

**_Both of them smiled. The next day, Sachin went to Purvi's house with a bouquet. Purvi's parents were confused, but Durga smiled._**

_Sachin- Namaste._

_PF- Namaste. Aaho Beta._

**_Sachin sat down while looking at Durga._**

_Durga- Purvi se milne aaye hain kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi, aapse milne aaya hoon._

_Durga- Mujhse? Bouquet ke saath?_

_Sachin- Bhaiya ne bheja hai._

**_Purvi's parents went from there while being confused and Durga smiled. Purvi was coming out of the room to get water and she saw Sachin and Durga in the sitting room._**

_Purvi(in mind)- Wow. Kitne acche phul hain. Zaroor mere liye hoga._

**_She went toward the sitting room, but stopped when Sachin gave the bouquet to Durga. _**

_Purvi- What the...? Mujhe personal nahi de sakta tha jo Di ko de raha hai._

**_Purvi was slowly coming to them._**

_Durga- Phul bahut acche hain._

_Sachin- Aap yeh baat Bhaiya ko bolna ki aapko phul acche lage._

_Durga- Aap bhi toh unhe keh sakte hain._

_Sachin- Nahi, Bhabhi. Woh chahte hain ki aap khud bolen._

_Durga- Aisa kyun?_

_Sachin- Mujhe kya pata? Hogi kuch baatein._

_Durga- Accha thik hai. Main unhe phone karke bol dungi._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Meanwhile, Purvi came in front them._**

_Durga- Arre Purvi, tu yahan kyun aayi? Tujhe aaram karna hai._

_Purvi(rudely)- Nahi karna hai mujhe koi aaram vaaram._

**_Sachin became shocked seeing Purvi talking to Durga like that. Durga smiled lightly while looking at Sachin and went from there with a sad face._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum aise kaise baat kar sakti ho Bhabhi se?_

_Purvi- Meri Di hai. Meri marzi._

_Sachin- I can't believe Purvi ki tum aisi ho._

_Purvi- Kyun? Main insaan nahi hoon?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum do din mein bahut badal gayi ho._

_Purvi- Aapko isse kya? Meri life hai yeh._

_Sachin- Tumhe ho kya gaya hai? Tum thik toh ho?_

_Purvi- Thik hoon main._

**_She sat on the sofa and Sachin sat beside her. He saw Durga looking at them and Sachin felt sad and turned to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Kya hua hai tumhe Purvi?_

_Purvi- Kya hua hai mujhe?_

_Sachin- Tum Bhabhi se aise baat kaise kar sakti ho? I know ki woh tumhare Di hain, lekin Purvi woh..._

_Purvi- Aap yahan kyun aaye hain? Jo karne aaye hain woh kariye aur jaayiye._

_Sachin- Main jo karne aaya tha woh maine kar diya hai. Bye._

**_Sachin went from there and just then, Durga came with a cup of tea._**

_Durga- Arre Purvi, Sachin itni zaldi chale gaye kya?_

_Purvi- Chala gaya woh._

_Durga- Tujhe kya ho gaya hai Purvi? _

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Durga- Kya chahiye tujhe? Tune aaj tak jo bola hai, hamesha maine wohi diya hai tujhe. Aaj khane ki cheez ko le kar tu mujhse gussa hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi, Di. Main tumse gussa nahi hoon. Mujhe pata hai ki tum mere acche ke liye bol rahi ho. I am sorry._

_Durga- Toh kyun iss tarah baat kar rahi hai jaise tujhe bahut gussa aa raha hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe gussa Sachin pe aa rahi hai._

_Durga- Lekin kyun? Kya kiya hai unno ne?_

_Purvi- Woh bouquet direct mujhe bhi toh de sakta tha na?_

_Durga- Woh tujhe _bouquet_ kyun denge?_

_Purvi- Woh yahan aaya kyun tha by the way?_

_Durga- Bouquet dene._

_Purvi- Toh phir diya kyun nahi usne?_

_Durga- Diya toh._

_Purvi- Kahan diya usne?_

_Durga- Mujhe diya hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe toh nahi diya na?_

_Durga- Woh tujhe kyun denge?_

_Purvi- Kyunki woh mere liye hi toh _bouquet laaya tha na?__

__Durga- Nahi, Purvi. Woh mere liye laaye the. Shiva ji ne kaha tha Sachin ko dene ke liye.__

__Purvi- Kya?__

__Durga- Haan.__

__Purvi- Oh my god. I am so sorry. Please mujhe maaf kardo. Maine galat socha.__

__Durga- Lekin Purvi, tu..__

__Purvi- Di, please. Pata nahi kyun mujhe gussa aaya yaar. Please maaf kardo. Kal ke liye bhi aur aaj ke liye bhi. Maine tumhe dukhi kiya hai na?__

__Durga- Haan, bahut dukhi kiya hai tune mujhe?__

__Purvi- Di, please na. I am sorry.__

__Durga- Accha thik hai. Lekin please, ab se khayal rakna. Main toh teri Behen hoon, tujhe samajh sakti hoon, lekin tune Sachin ke saath bahut galat kiya.__

__Purvi- You are right. Di, tum phone karke bula lo na usse.__

__Durga- Kyun?__

__Purvi- Maaffi mangni hai.__

__Durga- Tu khud hi phone karle na.__

__Purvi- Nahi. Please usse yahan bula lo.__

__Durga- Thik hai.__

__Purvi- Thank you. Accha pehle mujhe pani do.__

**__Durga gave her the water and called Sachin and he was in the Bureau.__**

**__On Phone__**

__Sachin- Ji, boliye.__

__Durga- Bhaiya, kya aap abhi yahan phir se aa sakte hain?__

__Sachin- Nahi, Bhabhi. Main phir se Purvi ke woh gande words nahi sunna chahta.__

__Durga- Woh aapse maaffi mangna chahti hai.__

__Sachin- Kya aapse maaffi mangi usne?__

__Durga- Haan.__

__Sachin- Agar aap keh rahi hain toh thik hai. Main aata hoon.__

__Durga- Thank you.__

**__Durga disconnected the call and turned to Purvi.__**

__Purvi- Maan gaya yaa nahi?__

__Durga- Maine kaha hai isse liye aa rahe hain.__

__Purvi- Tumne uss pe kaisa jaadoo kar diya hai, haan?__

__Durga- Mujhe jaadoo tona karna nahi aata.__

__Purvi- Any way, thanks.__

**__Durga went from there and Purvi was sitting in the sitting room.__**

__PM- Purvi, yeh Durga kahan hai?__

__Purvi- Juji ne phul bheja hai Maa. Thank you kehne gayi hogi.__

__PM- Phul?__

__Purvi- Haan.__

__PF- Accha thik hai. Hum bazaar jaa rahe hain toh Durga se keh dena.__

__Purvi- Ji.__

**__Purvi's parents went from there and Durga came.__**

_Purvi- Di, Maa Baba bazaar gaye hain._

_Durga- Accha?_

_Purvi- Kyun, kya hua?_

_Durga- Shiva ji ne milne ke liye bulaya hai._

_Purvi- Abhi?_

_Durga- Haan._

_Purvi- Kya baat hai? Shaadi ke pehle hi pyaar ho gaya kya?_

_Durga- Shut up._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Tum jaaho._

_Durga- Tu apna khayal toh rakkegi na?_

_Purvi- Haan, tum jaaho. Acche se milke aaya Jiju se. _

**_Durga went from there smiling and Purvi also smiled. After sometimes, Sachin belled the door. Purvi slowly went to open the door and both of them looked at each other. Purvi didn't know what to say so, she just smiled and he entered. While entering, he hit her arm which she has fractured. She shouted so he turned and looked at her._**

_Sachin- Ab kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

**_Sachin sat on the sofa and she also came there while walking slowly. She also sat down and Sachin looked around._**

_Sachin- Bhabhi, kahan hain?_

_Purvi- Woh Di, Juji se milne gayi hai._

_Sachin- Bhaiya se milne?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Batao, kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Sachin ji, mujhe aapse maafi mangna tha._

**_Sachin wanted to laugh at loud, but controlled himself._**

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Woh maine aapse bahut bure tarike se baat ki thi toh..._

_Sachin- Accha? Bolte samaye tumne kuch nahi socha aur ab..._

_Purvi- Main keh rahi hoon na ki i am sorry._

_Sachin- Main toh tumhe maaf kar dunga Purvi, lekin Durga Bhabhi ko kaisa laga hoga? I mean woh bahut dukhi lag rahi thin._

_Purvi- I know. Mujhe khud nahi pata ki maine kyun aur kaise woh kiya. _

_Sachin- Accha, thik hai. Main chalta hoon. Agar koi aa gaya toh humein dekh kar galat fammi ho sakti hai._

_Purvi- I am sorry once again._

_Sachin- Waise one last question._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Tum kyun chahti thi ki main tumhe phul doon?_

_Purvi- Mujhe chot lagi hai na toh mujhe laga ki aap mere liye phul laaye honge._

_Sachin- Sorry, one more question._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Tum toh mujhe tum kehne lagi thi na toh phir se aap kyun? Kisi ne kuch kaha kya?_

_Purvi- Di ne shikhaya mujhe. I know main aapko tum bhi bula sakti hoon, lekin logon ke saamne ajeeb lagega toh..._

_Sachin- Aur tumne mujhe Sachin ji kyun kaha?_

_Purvi- Hum abhi sirf saath mein kaam karne wale nahi hain. Hamare bich ek aur rishta hai._

_Sachin- Rishta? Really?_

_Purvi- Haan, i mean not anything like that. Aap meri Di ke hone wale dewar hain toh..._

_Sachin- Ooh Okay. Any ways, bye._

_Purvi- Bye..._

_**Both of them stood up and moved their first step together. They crashed and Purvi felt like she is almost dead because of the pain in her arm. She was about to fall, but Sachin held her. He looked at her, but not her as she had closed her eyes realizing the pain. He became confused seeing her and he made her sit on the sofa. She slowly looked at her arm and then at him.**  
><em>

_Sachin- I am sorry. _

_Purvi- It's... It's Okay._

_Sachin- Main madat kar doon?_

_Purvi- Nahi, main thik hoon._

_Sachin- Pata nahi, sab kab aayenge. Main tumhe tumhare kamre tak madat kar deta hoon._

_Purvi- Okay._

**_Purvi got up slowly and looked at Sachin. Just then, Sachin got a call from Freddy._**

**_On Phone_**

_Sachin- Haan, Freddy, bolo._

_Freddy- Sir, khoon hua hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Main aata hoon._

_Freddy- Jaldi. ACP sir puch rahe hain._

_Sachin- Haan, main abhi aaya._

**_He cut the call and looked at Purvi._**

_Purvi- Kya... kya hua?_

_Sachin- Khoon hua hai._

_Purvi- Aap jaayiye._

_Sachin- Nahi. Pehle tum apne kamre mein jaaho._

_Purvi- It's Okay, Sachin ji. Main yahan tak khud chalke aayi thi._

_Sachin- I don't care tum kaise aayi thi. Ab jaldi chalo._

**_Purvi started walking slowly and Sachin was walking along her. She was walking too slow and he was getting late. He just took her into his arms and took her to bedroom. Purvi was shocked and was staring at him. He made her sit on the bed and looked at her._**

_Sachin- Apna khayal rakna._

**_He went from there and she just smiled by herself._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Please tell me how was it. There are not many SachVi's scenes, but there will be in upcoming chapters. PLEASE REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed. I felt bad hearing that our Kavin is no more in CID. It's sad, but he will be in the story. Sorry for the mistakes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After A Week, At Duo House<strong>_

_**All the male cops were there and all of them were teaching Daya what to do.**_

_Daya- Yaar, mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai._

_Sachin- Sir, apko darrne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Hum sab aapke saath hain._

_Abhijeet- Haan, Daya. Tumhe bas Shreya ke ghar jaana hai._

_Daya- Bas jaa kar kya karoonga main?_

_Kavin- Aapko jaana hai aur Shreya ke parents ko batana hai ki aap aur Shreya ek dusre se pyaar karte hain._

_Daya- Agar woh gussa ho gaye toh?_

_Sachin- Aapko yeh sab nahi sochna chahiye sir. Baad mein jo hona hoga woh hoga, lekin abhi aapko himmat jutana hai._

_Abhijeet- Yes, Daya. You can do it._

_Kavin- Yes, sir._

_Daya- OK. Main jaahonga._

_Freddy- Matlab ab Daya sir ki bhi meri jaisi halat hone wali hai._

**_Everyone gave him a look._**

_Sachin- Freddy, kyun darra rahe ho sir ko? Himmat do unhe._

_Freddy- Maine kya kiya hai?_

_Abhijeet- Chup raho, tum dono._

_Sachin- Sir, main..._

_Kavin- Sachin, time nahi hai hamare pas._

_Sachin- OK. Daya sir, Just go._

_Daya- Should i go?_

_All- Of course you should._

_Daya- OK._

_All- Best of luck._

_Daya- Thank you._

**_Daya got up slowly and smiling lightly while looking at all. He went from there and all smiled._**

_Sachin- Sir, main bhi chalta hoon._

_Kavin- Arre kyun yaar? Ruko na. Thoda masti karte hain._

_Sachin- Agar abhi masti karunga toh baad mein marr jaahunga._

_Abhijeet- Kyun Bhai?_

_Sachin- Aaj Soumya aa rahi hai._

_All- Soumya._

_Kavin- Girl friend hai kya tumhari?_

_Sachin- Ladki ka naam liya aur galat matlab nikal na shuru ho gaye tum?_

_Abhijeet- Toh batao na ki kaun hai yeh Soumya?_

_Sachin- Meri choti Behen hai._

_Freddy- Aapki Behen bhi hai?_

_Abhijeet- Haan, yaar. Kabhi bataya nahi tumne._

_Kavin- Kitni saal ki hai?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Lane marrna hai?_

_Kavin- Pehle bolo toh._

_Sachin- Bahut choti hai._

_Freddy- Kitni saal ki hai?_

_Sachin- Bas 21 ki hai._

**_Everyone laughed and he became confused._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? Iss mein hasne wali kya baat hai?_

_Kavin- 21 saal ki hai aur tum usse abhi bhi choti keh rahe ho? How funny, Sachin?_

_Sachin- Ab meri nazar mein toh choti hi hai._

_Abhijeet- Tum uske Bhai ho na issi liye choti lag rahi hai woh tumhe._

_Freddy- Meri nazar mein bhi woh abhi choti hi hai._

_Kavin- Kya baat kar rahe ho yaar? Sachin, tum kitne saal ke ho?_

_Sachin- 25._

_Kavin- Main bhi 25 hi hoon. Hum usse sirf 4 saal badhe hain. Toh kya iska matlab hum abhi bhi bachche hain?_

_Sachin- Hamari baat alag hai yaar._

_Freddy- Bilkul._

_Sachin- Thank you for the support Freddy. Abhi main chalta hoon. Agar late ho gaya na toh kha jaayegi woh mujhe. Bahut dangerous hai._

_Kavin- Kya woh itni dangerous hai?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Abhijeet- OK, tum jaaho._

_Kavin- Kabhi milane le kar aana, haan? Hum bhi toh dekhen usse?_

**_Sachin went from there and all again laughed._**

_Sachin(in mind)- Kya Soumya sach mein itni badhi ho gayi hai? Mujhe toh nahi lagta? Any way, jaldi chalta hoon varna sach mein kha jaayegi mujhe._

**_He ran to his car and went to the airport._**

_**Outside The Airport**  
><em>

_Sachin(self talking)- Oh my god, phir se late ho gaya. Aaj toh meri maut nishchit hai._

**_He was going inside the airport and saw Soumya staring at him. He went near her while holding his ears._**

_Sachin- Maaf kar yaar. Thoda late ho gaya._

_Soumya- Thoda late? Pure 10 minutes late ho kar bhi thoda late keh rahe hain aap?_

_Sachin- Tu toh jaanti na ki mera kaam kaisa hai? Kaam karte karte der ho gaya._

_Soumya- Jhut mat boliye. Maa ne mujhe kaha tha ki aaj aap bina kaam pe gaye mujhe lene aayenge._

_Sachin- Accha, i am really sorry. Dekh main tere liye kya laaya hoon._

**_He showed her a golden bracelet and she pulled it from his hand._**

_Soumya(smiling)- Wow, Dada. Thank you._

_Sachin- Ab ghar chal._

_Soumya- Haan, haan. Mujhe ghar jaa kar Maa ka haath ka khana khana hai._

_Sachin- Zyada mat kha varna moti ho jaayegi. Aur agar moti ho gayi toh tujhse shaadi karega kaun?_

_Soumya- Aap dekh lena. Main kha hungi bhi aur main sabse handsome aur good looking ladke se shaadi karungi._

_Sachin- Tujhe sharm nahi aati mere saamne shaadi ki baat karte huye?_

_Soumya- Arre aap hi ne toh baat shuru ki thi._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Ab chal._

**_They went to their house and everyone became happy seeing Soumya back. After 3 weeks, Purvi came back to the Bureau._**

_**In The Bureau**_

_**Purvi entered, but there was no one there. She was looking all around the Bureau and Kavin entered. They were like friends so Kavin thought to scare her a little. He silently went behind her and Sachin was also coming. Sachin smiled seeing Purvi and came to her. But, he became confused seeing Kavin behind her. Kavin screamed at her ear so Purvi held Sachin's arm tightly. She turned back and saw Kavin laughing. Sachin also started laughing and Purvi became really angry.**_

_Purvi(shouting)- Stop it._

**_They controlled their self and looked at her._**

_Kavin(smiling)- Purvi, tum toh sach mein darr gayi yaar._

_Sachin- CID officer ho kar bhi itna darr lagta hai aapko? Darr pok kahin ki._

_Purvi- Main darr pok nahi hoon. Sunna aap dono ne?_

_Sachin- Haan, sun liya, Purvi ji._

**_Sachin smiled and Purvi went to her desk while talking to her self._**

_Purvi(self talking)- Socha tha, sab khushi ke saath mujhe welcome back bolenge, lekin yahan toh..._

**_Sachin and Kavin heard her and looked at each other._**

_Kavin- Purvi, we are sorry._

_Sachin- Haan haan. Purvi ji, we are sorry._

**_Kavin became confused hearing "ji"._**

_Sachin(going to her)- Aur waise bhi, aapko Kavin ne darra tha maine nahi._

_Kavin- Can i ask something guys?_

_Purvi(angrily)- Ab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Aap phir se shuru ho gayein, Purvi ji?_

_Purvi- Maine kya kiya hai?_

_Sachin- Arre itna gussa thik nahi hai. Aur khaas karke aap jaisi ladkiyon ke liye. Aap moti lagti hain gusse mein._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Kavin- Sach toh sach hi keh raha hai Sachin, lekin mujhe yeh batao ki tum dono ke bich yeh aap aur ji kab se aaya._

_Sachin- Arre Kavin. Ab bahut zaldi hum rishte daar hone wale hai na toh..._

_Kavin- Ooh haan. Tum dono ki Bhaiya ki aur Di ki shaadi hone wali hai na?_

_Purvi- Ji, sir._

_Kavin- Shaadi kab hai._

_Purvi- Maa Baba aur inke parents baat chit kar rahe hain. Abhi pakka nahi hua hai._

_Kavin- Mujeh invite karna mat bhulna, haan?_

_Sachin- I don't know about our dear Purvi ji, lekin tumhare bina toh main shaadi hone hi nahi dunga._

_Purvi- Kavin sir, main aapko abhi se invite kar rahi hoon. Aap ko hamare taraf se aana hoga._

_Sachin- Nahi, hamare taraf se._

_Kavin- Hamare?_

_Sachin- Matlab ladke walon ke taraf se._

_Purvi- Nahi ladki wale ke taraf se._

_Kavin- Yaar, guys, calm down. Main dono ke taraf se hoon._

_Purvi- Please sir. Hamare taraf se._

_Sachin- Nahi, hamare taraf se._

_Kavin- Please na yaar. Abhi tak shaadi fixed bhi nahi hua hai aur tum dono abhi se lad rahe ho._

_Sachin- Hum lad nahi rahe hain._

_Kavin(changing the topic)- Waise, Soumya kaisi hai Sachin?_

_Sachin- Tum uss mein itna interest kyun ho yaar? Tumne toh usse dekha tak nahi hai._

_Purvi- Yeh Soumya kaun hai?_

_Sachin- Tumhari hone wali nanad._

_Purvi- Meri nanad?_

_Sachin- I mean meri Behen hai._

_Purvi- Toh woh meri nanad kaise huyi? Woh toh Di ki nanad huyi na?_

_Sachin- Main wohi kehne ki koshish kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Lekin Kavin sir, aapko Soumya mein itna interest kyun hai? Kabhi dekha bhi hai yaa nahi?_

_Kavin- Kabhi dekha nahi hai maine._

_Sachin- Toh phir?_

_Kavin- Yaar, main toh bas aise hi puch raha tha. Time pass karne ke liye._

_Sachin- Meri Behen tumhe time pass lagti hai?_

_Kavin- Arre nahi nahi yaar. Mera woh matlab nahi tha._

_Sachin- Toh phir aur..._

**_Meanwhile DaReya entered while laughing._**

_Shreya- Arre Purvi, tum? Welcome back, yaar._

_Purvi- Thank you very much Shreya. Kisi kisi ne toh welcome back bhi nahi kaha mujhe._

**_Sachin and Kavin looked at each other and Daya thought she is saying to him._**

_Daya- Ooh, i am sorry. Purvi, welcome back._

_Purvi- Thank you sir. Waise aap dono aaj bahut khush lag rahe hain. Kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Arre Purvi ji, main aapko batana hi bhul gaya. Daya sir aur Shreya ki bhi shaadi hone wali hai._

_Purvi- Kya? Shaadi?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Daya- Mujhe toh laga tha ki Uncle Aunty nahi mannenge, lekin unno ne humein apna liya._

_Purvi- Wow, congrats._

_DaReya- Thank you._

_Sachin- Ab sirf aap hi reh gayi hain._

_Purvi- Meri abhi umar hi kahan huyi hai shaadi ki?_

**_Kavin smiled while looking at Sachin._**

_Sachin- Kitni saal ki hain aap?_

_Purvi- Abhi toh main sirf 23 ki hoon._

**_Kavin laughed at loud and Sachin also laughed while DaReya just smiled. Purvi became shocked seeing Kavin laughing so crazily._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

**_Kavin turned to Purvi while holding his stomach as he was still laughing. Sachin also looked at her and now DaReya were also confused._**

_Daya- Arre hua kya hai?_

_Shreya- Haan, sir. Aakhir baat kya hai?_

_Daya- Purvi sahi keh rahi hai. Abhi iski shaadi ki umar nahi huyi hai._

**_Kavin laughed more hearing this and Sachin hardly controlled himself. Meanwhile, Freddy entered and saw Kavin laughing. He also begain to laugh without knowing the reason. And then, ACP entered. Kavin tried to control himself and he hardly stopped himself. Freddy also stopped, but Kavin was still smiling._**

_ACP- Kya chal raha hai yahan, haan?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi sir, Kavin sir ko kya hua hai. Bas hasse hi jaa rahe hain._

_Kavin- Nahi, sir. Main thik hoon._

_ACP- Iss Freddy ne kuch kiya kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi, sir. Freddy ne kuch kiya nahi hai. Aap please usse mat daantiye._

_ACP- Toh phir?_

_Daya- Baat bahut simple hai sir. Sachin ne Purvi ko shaadi karne baare mein pucha aur Purvi ne kaha ki woh abhi sirf 23 hi hai isse liye shaadi nahi karna chahti aur yeh sunke Kavin hasne laga._

_Kavin- Arre Sachin bhi toh hassa tha._

_Shreya- Haan, lekin aap toh serious hi ho gaye the._

_Freddy- Ooh toh yeh wajah hai aapke hasne ka?_

_Purvi- Aap be wajah has rahe the kya?_

_Freddy- Haan, main toh Kavin ko hasta dekh has raha tha._

**_Everyone smiled at him._**

_ACP- Iss mein hasne wali kya baat hai Kavin? Purvi sach mein abhi choti hai. Agar abhi se shaadi karegi toh kal jaa kar bachche ho jaayenge aur phir kaam kab karegi yeh?_

_Purvi- Wohi toh main kehna chahti thi._

_Sachin- Haan, Kavin. Main bhi uss din yehi batane ki koshish kar raha tha._

_All- Uss din, kis din?_

_Sachin- Chodiye yeh sab. Ab kaam karte hain._

**_ACP smiled at him and went to his cabin. Purvi gave Sachin and Kavin a look and started her work. DaReya also went to their work. Sachin and Kavin looked at each other and went to their work and Freddy also went after being confused. At lunch time, everyone went to the lunch and Purvi was also going while talking with all. While she was busy in talking, she accidentally hit her arm and it was same that which she had fractured. She told everyone to go so all went and she returned Bureau while holding her arm. Sachin was about to go to the lunch and saw Purvi returning._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi ji? Aapko lunch nahi khana kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi, woh... Aap jaayiye._

_Sachin- Kuch hua hai kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi, woh..._

_Sachin- Kya?_

**_He looked at her and she was holding her arm so, he came near her._**

_Sachin- Aap phir se takra gayein?_

_Purvi- Haan, woh main jaa rahi thi ki tabhi darvaja se..._

_Sachin- Aise nahi chalega Purvi ji. Aap bahut careless ho gayein hain. Jaanta hoon main ki aap khud ka khayal rak sakti hain, lekin phir bhi. Aap aaj itne dino baad aayi hain toh please apna khayal rakkiye._

**_Sachin said this is such a sweet tone that Purvi remained staring. He held her arm and she didn't even realized. He smiled seeing her and moved more closer in order to tense her. Just then, Kavin came inside to get his wallet. He stopped seeing SachVi standing closer and smiled. Purvi was still looking at Sachin so he moved more closer. She was still looking at him so he twist her arm a little and she came to the reality while screaming._**

_Purvi- Yeh kya kar rahe hain aap?_

_Sachin- Purvi ji, please mujhe aise mat dekhiye. Aapko pyaar ho jaayega._

**_Kavin looked at him surprisingly and Purvi moved away._**

_Purvi- Aapne khud ko samajh kya rakka hai Sachin ji? Kahin ke hero nahi hain aap?_

_Sachin- Arre hoon na. _

_Purvi- Kahan se hero hain aap?_

_Sachin- CID ka hero._

_Purvi- Pagal._

_Sachin- Mere khayal se pagal aap hone wali hain._

_Purvi- Kaise?_

_Sachin- Agar hamesha mujhe aise hi dekhengi toh pagal hone mein zyada waqt nahi lagega aapko._

_Purvi- Main aapko dekh bhi nahi sakti kya?_

_Sachin- Dekh sakti hain. Jitna chahe utna dekh sakti hain, lekin waise nahi jaise abhi thodi der pehle dekh rahi thin._

**_Kavin forgot about lunch seeing and hearing them._**

_Sachin- Accha, yeh ab chodiye. Bataiye, aapko kya khana hai. Main laa dunga aapke liye._

_Purvi- Mujhe kuch nahi chahiye._

_Sachin- Aise kaise kuch nahi chahiye? Aap bimar ho jaayengi._

_Purvi- Aap jo khayenge mujhe woh hi laa dijiye._

_Sachin- OK._

**_Sachin turned to go, but saw Kavin smiling._**

_Sachin- Arre Kavin, tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? _

_Kavin- Wallet bhul gaya tha apna toh lene aaya tha, lekin yahan ka romantic scene dekh kar ruk gaya._

_Purvi- Romantic scene?_

_Kavin- Haan haan. Aap dono ki romance._

_Sachin- Stop dreaming Kavin. Romance aur inse? You must be joking._

_Purvi- Mujhe bhi aapke saath koi romance nahi karna hai. Aapse accha toh main Kavin sir ke saath romance karungi._

_Kavin- Kya?_

_Sachin- Pagal ho gayein hain kya aap?_

_Kavin- Purvi, tum..._

_Purvi- Arre Kavin sir. Aap itne hot aur good looking ho toh main kaise..._

**_Sachin turned to Kavin with opened mouth and Kavin was shocked. Kavin just got his wallet and both of them went from there. Purvi laughed by herself seeing them._**

_Purvi- Khud ko CID ka hero samajhta hai. Pagal kahin ka? Woh itna handsome toh hai nahi ki bas dekhne se pyaar ho jaaye. Lekin usse toh bahut confident hai apne aap pe. Really crazy. Lekin i hope Kavin sir mujhe seriously nahi lenge. Main toh bas usse dekha na chahti thi._

**_After sometimes, Sachin came with some foods and kept it in front Purvi._**

_Sachin- Yeh lijiye Purvi ji. Yeh raha aapka aur mera lunch._

_Purvi- Aap toh sabke saath bhi kha sakte the._

_Sachin- Agar main sabke saath khata toh aap akeli ho jaatein. Aur maine sunna hai ki akele khane se pet nahi bharta._

_Purvi- Yeh toh maine bhi sunna hai._

**_Sachin smiled and took out 2 plastic plates. Both of them divided the food into 2 and started eating._**

_Purvi- Thank you very much Sachin ji._

_Sachin- It's OK. Waise i am sorry._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Woh main subeh hassa toh... i hope aapko bura nahi laga._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi. Waise ek baat mujhe samajh mein nahi aayi._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Aap mujhe Purvi ji kyun keh rahe hain? Kahin aap mera khilli toh nahi uda rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Arre, nahi. Aap mujhe Sachin ji kehti hain toh main kaise sirf Purvi bol sakta hoon. Toh maine socha ki kyun na main bhi aapki tarah bolna shikh loon._

_Purvi- Aap sirf Purvi keh sakte hain._

_Sachin- Nahi, it's OK. Main Purvi ji hi kehna chahta hoon._

_Purvi- OK. Aapko jo thik lage._

**_She smiled and he also smiled. They ate their lunch together and after sometimes, there was a case reported. Everyone went to the crime scene and the dead body was really dangerous. Purvi hid her head behind Sachin and he smiled. They sent the dead body to the forensic lab. The next day, Duo, Sachin and Freddy had gone for investigation and Purvi and Kavin were searching something on the computer. Just then, Dr. Salunkhe called in the CID Bureau. Purvi picked up the phone._**

**_On Phone_**

_Purvi- Hello._

_Dr. Salunkhe- Purvi, ACP kahan pe hai?_

_Purvi- Woh toh yahan nahi hain sir._

_Dr. Salunkhe- Mujhe ek bahut hi zaroori baat pata chali hai._

_Purvi- Kya sir?  
><em>

_Dr. Salunkhe- Mann tham pe sunna._

_Purvi- Bataiye na sir._

_Dr. Salukhe- Sachin ke andar Ebola naam ka virus hai._

_Purvi(shocked)- Sachin ke andar... Ebola?_

_Dr. Salukhe- Haan._

**_Purvi just kept down the phone and she began to cry. Kavin became shocked and came to her._**

_Kavin- Kya hua Purvi? Kya kaha Dr. Salunkhe ne?_

_Purvi(crying)- Sir, woh..._

_Kavin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Sachin ji... Sachin ji ke andar..._

**_Meanwhile, Duo, Sachin and Freddy came. Everyone became shocked seeing Purvi crying and Sachin came to her. She cried more seeing him._**

_Sachin- Kya hua hai Kavin?_

_Kavin- Pata nahi yaar. Kuch bata bhi nahi rahi hai. Bas Sachin ji Sachin ji kar rahi hai._

_Sachin- Accha?_

**_He sat in front her and looked at her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua hai Purvi ji?_

_Purvi- Aapne... Aapne bataya kyun nahi ki... Ki aap mein..._

**_She again cried. Everyone became shocked and Sachin didn't know what to do. He tried to touch her, but she moved back._**

_Sachin- Baat kya hau aakhir?_

_Purvi(controlling)- Salunkhe sir ka phone aaya tha aur unno ne kaha ki..._

_Sachin- Ki...?_

_Purvi- Ki aapke andar Ebola hai._

_All- Ebola?_

_**Everyone looked at Sachin shockingly.**_

_Sachin- Yeh sach nahi hai. Main toh Africa gaya hi nahi hoon. Aur Salunkhe sir ne kabhi mujhe check kiya hi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Unno ne khud kaha ki Sachin ke andar Ebola hai._

**_Everyone laughed and Sachin smiled at her. But Purvi was confused._**

_Purvi- Main sach keh rahi hoon sir. Dr. Salunkhe ne yehi kaha mujhse ki Sachin ke andar Ebola naam ka virus hai._

_Sachin(wrapping his arm around her shoulder)- Purvi ji, woh meri baat nahi kar rahe the._

_**She looked at his arm around her and then at him.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- Woh jo marra aadmi hai na uska naam bhi Sachin hi hai._

_Purvi- Lekin uska naam toh Akash tha na?_

_Sachin- Usne naam badal liya tha. _

_Purvi- Toh Salunkhe sir ko kaise pata uske naam ke baare mein?_

_Sachin- Humne bataya tha unhe pehle se hi._

_Purvi- Thanks god. Mujhe toh laga ki aapko..._

_Sachin- Mujhe khona ka darr hai na aapko?_

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hai._

_Sachin- Toh phir aise rone ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Purvi- Arre agar aapko kuch ho jaata toh Di aur Jiju ki shaadi ruk jaati._

_Sachin(smiling) Bahana accha hai._

**_Everyone smiled and Purvi went to her desk while wiping her tears._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- OMG Purvi! She is too... I don't even have a word for her reaction, but any way i hope you all liked it. Tell me your opinions.  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>After Some Days, At Purvi's House<em>**

**_Purvi came back home at the evening and saw Durga smiling by herself. She went to her while clearing her throat and Durga looked at her._**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai? Bahut khush lag rahi ho._

_Durga- Aisa nahi hai._

_Purvi- Batao na Di. Please._

_Durga- Woh aaj na woh..._

_Purvi- Woh kya?_

_Durga- Shiva ji ke parents aaye the._

_Purvi- Toh kya kaha unno ne?_

_Durga- Shaadi ki date fixed ho gayi hai._

_Purvi- Wow Di. Congrats. Kab hai Shaadi?_

_Durga- Ek mahine baad hai._

_Purvi- Oh my god. I am so happy Di._

_Durga- But i am not._

_Purvi- But why?_

_Durga- Yaar, main Maa Baba aur tujhe chod kar nahi jaana chahti._

_Purvi- Arre haan. Ab toh tum apne ghar pe rahogi._

_Durga- Haan. Sab kuch naya hoga. Agar mujhse koi galti ho gayi toh woh log kya sochenge?_

_Purvi- Agar tumse koi galti hogi tabhi toh kuch sochenge na? Aur waise bhi Jjiju bahut acche hain. Aur Sachin bhi hamesha tumhari madat karega._

_Durga- Tujhe unn pe itna bishwas kyun hai?_

_Purvi- Saath mein kaam karte hain hum. Thoda jaanti hoon main usse._

_Durga- Woh toh hai. Aur unki Behen bhi hai._

_Purvi- Haan. Soumya._

_Durga- Maine sunna hai ki sab nanad apne Bhabhi se ladti hain._

_Purvi- Tum yeh sab kyun soch rahi ho Di? Please aise kuch mat socho._

_Durga- Tu abhi se practice karna shuru kar de._

_Purvi- Kis baat ki practice?_

_Durga- Tujhe dance jo karna hai._

_Purvi- Marrvake rahogi kya?_

_Durga- Kaun marrega tujhe?_

_Purvi- Maa Baba ke saamne dance?_

_Durga- Yaar log apne Maa Baba ke saamne kiss toh karte hain aur tujhe dance karne mein bhi problem hai?_

_Purvi- Kisne kiya kiss?_

_Durga- Kuch log karte hain._

_Purvi- OK._

_Durga- Kaunsa gaana chuna hai tune?_

_Purvi- I don't know._

_Durga- Radha._

_Purvi- Radha?_

_Durga- Haan._

_Purvi- No way. Main jaanti bhi nahi hoon aur koi ladka bhi nahi hai mere saath nachne ke liye. Aur iss geet mein toh ladka bhi gaata hai._

_Durga- Sachin ko bol deti hoon main._

_Purvi- No, Di. Agar Sachin aayega toh main nahi nachne wali._

_Durga- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Khilli udayega meri Bureau mein._

_Durga- Itne bhi bure nahi hain woh._

_Purvi- No, without Sachin, please._

_Durga- OK._

_Purvi- Main change karke aati hoon._

**_Purvi ran to her room and Durga smiled. The next day, Purvi came to the Bureau and looked all around. There was no one there and she turned on the computer._**

_Purvi- Agar ghar pe practice karungi toh Di hassegi. Ab kisi ke aane se pehle hi thoda practice kar leti hoon. Radha. Kitna mushkil hai iss gaane pe dance karna, lekin kya karoon? Di ko toh yehi pasand hai. Uske liye try toh kar hi sakti hoon main._

**_She went to the YouTube and play the song Radha and went in the middle. She took a deep breath and started dancing. Meanwhile, Sachin entered inside while singing to himself. _**

_Sachin(in mind)- Yeh Bureau mein aisa kaun aaya hai jo itni subah subah gaana sun raha hai? Aur woh bhi Radha._

**_He stopped seeing Purvi dancing and became shocked. She was looking at the computer and doing the same steps._**

_Sachin(in mind)- Main sapna dekh raha hoon yaa Purvi sach mein dance kar rahi hai? It's really shocking._

**_He went behind her and she turned and she accidentally hit him on his head. Purvi became shocked and Sachin looked at her._**

_Purvi(holding his head)- I am so sorry Sachin ji. Maine dekha nahi aapko. Sorry._

**_She was looking so worried that he became confused. He stared at her and she also looked at him. Both of them were staring at each other and Kavin entered. He saw them staring and smiled. Purvi was still holding his head and Sachin's hands were on hers. Kavin took out his phone and clicked their picture. _**

_Kavin(coming toward them)- Hello, guys._

**_SachVi looked at him and Purvi moved back and turned off the computer._**

_Kavin- Kya ho raha hai yahan?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Kavin- Kahin kiss toh nahi karne wale the na tum dono?_

_SachVi- Kiss?_

_Kavin- Dekhne mein toh waisa hi lag raha tha._

_Sachin- No ways._

_Purvi- Main chahti bhi nahi hoon ki aap mujhe kabhi kiss karen._

_Sachin- Waise aapne kabhi kisi ladke ko kiss kiya hai aaj tak?_

_Purvi- Nahi... I mean kiya hai. Bahut baar kiya hai._

_Kavin- Tumhara koi boy friend hai?_

_Sachin- Inhe kaun pasand karega jo inka boy friend hoga?_

_Purvi- Oh hello mister. Mera boy friend hai. Do you get that?_

_Kavin- Haan, yaar. Ho sakta hai ki sach mein koi boyfriend ho._

_Sachin- Main nahi maanta ki aapka koi boy friend ho sakta hai._

_Purvi- Kyun nahi ho sakta mera boy friend?_

_Sachin(coming closer)- Kyunki aap bahut darrti hain._

_Purvi- Main kabhi nahi darrti?_

_Sachin(coming even more closer)- Oh really? I didn't know that._

_Kavin(in mind)- Yeh Sachin karne kya wala hai yaar? Itne karib kyun jaa raha hai. Kahin sach mein kiss karne toh nahi? Lekin woh kiss kyun karega? Bas dekhta hoon ki kya karta hai._

_Purvi- Aap mere karib kyun aa rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kiss karna hai._

**_Kavin and Purvi became shocked._**

_Purvi- Kiss?_

_Sachin(moving his head closer)- Hmm..._

**_Kavin went from there as he was feeling shy._**

_Purvi- Dekhiye, main waisi type ki ladki nahi hoon._

_Sachin- Toh phir kaisi type ki hain aap? Zara humein chakne toh dijiye._

**_Purvi moved away while being surprise and he hold her wrist. She became shocked and he again came closer. She didn't know what to do so she just stood there. Sachin smiled and meanwhile DaReya entered. They hadn't saw them so Sachin kiss Purvi on her cheek and all of them became super shocked. Purvi turned to him shockingly while touching her cheek and DaReya looked at each other._**

_Purvi- What the..._

_Sachin- Aap kis type ki face powder lagati hain? Bahut sweet hai. Aisa lag raha hai jaise main chini kha raha hoon._

_Purvi- Aapne aaj hadh kardi. I can't believe ki aap... Chhii..._

_Sachin- Aap gussa kyun ho rahi hain? Aapne kaha ki aapka boy friend hai toh main yeh jaanna chahta tha ki aap boy friend banane ki himmat rakti bhi _hain _yaa nahi._

_Purvi- Yeh mera personal matter hai._

_Sachin- Matlab aapka koi boy friend nahi hai._

_Purvi- Hai._

_Sachin- Ji, nahi. Sirf gal pe kiss karne se aapka yeh haal hai toh boy friend toh ho hi nahi sakta aapka. Arre boy friend ke saath toh tongue kiss karni padhti hai._

**_DaReya looked at each other and Kavin again came._**

_Kavin(in mind)- Inn dono ka romance abhi tak khatam nahi hua hai kya?_

_Purvi- Mera boy friend hai._

_Sachin- Nahi ho sakta._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Main aapko 24 ghante ke andar andar apne boyfriend ko kiss kar dekhaungi._

_Sachin(laughing)- Are you serious?_

_Purvi- Yes, i am._

_Sachin- OK, then. Let's see. Abhi 8 baj gaya hai aur aapko kal ke 8 baje tak kisi ladke ko kiss karke dekha na hoga._

_Purvi- Agar main jeet gayi toh aapko woh hi karna hoga jo main kahungi. Mannjoor?_

_Sachin- OK aur agar main jeet gaya toh?_

_Purvi- Main woh hi karungi jo aap bolenge._

**_Purvi went to her desk and Sachin also went. DaReya and Kavin looked at each other confusingly and went to their work._**

_Purvi(in mind)- Maine 24 ghante toh bol diya, lekin main kiss karungi kisse? Mera toh koi boy friend hai hi nahi. Bhagwan ji, please meri madat karo. I need your help. Please,_

**_She looked at Sachin and he smiled seeing her._**

_Sachin(in mind)- Tumhe kya lagta hai Purvi ki main tumhe nahi pehchaanta? Main tumhe bahut acche se jaanne laga hoon. Challenge toh main jeet jaahunga, lekin main karva hoon kya isse? Kuch toh sochna hoga._

_**At lunch time, everyone went for lunch and Purvi also went with them.**  
><em>

**_In Cafeteria_**

_Sachin- Batao, kisko kya khana hai. Aaj sab ke liye main laa hunga lunch._

_Kavin- Aaj aisa hai kya?_

_Sachin(looking at Purvi)- Hoga toh kal subah, lekin phir bhi. Just tell me._

**_Everyone told him what they want and he looked at Purvi._**

_Sachin- Purvi ji, aap kya khayengi?_

_Purvi- Nahi chahiye mujhe kuch bhi._

_Sachin- Phir se wohi baat? Aapko khana hoga. Mujh jaise insaan aapko kabhi nahi milega. Main itne pyaar se puch raha hoon aur aap naa khane ki baat kar rahi hain?_

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Sab ne jo kaha hai mujhe bhi wohi chahiye._

_Sachin- OK._

**_Sachin went from there and everyone looked at Purvi. Purvi was thinking and Kavin talked._**

_Kavin- Kya soch rahi ho Purvi?_

_Purvi- Nahi, sir. Kuch nahi._

_Daya- Challenge ke baare mein soch rahi ho na?_

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Shreya- Jab tumhara koi boy friend hai hi nahi toh tumhe challenge karna hi nahi chahiye tha._

_Purvi- Toh main aur kya karti? Woh mera kitna insult karta hai._

_Kavin- Lekin phir bhi. Yeh toh bahut badhi problem hai._

_Purvi- Aap meri madat kar sakte hain._

_Kavin- Main?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Kavin- Kaise?_

_Purvi- Mera boy friend banke._

_All- Kya?_

_Purvi- Sirf Sachin ke saamne._

_Kavin- Main kiss nahi kar sakta._

_Purvi- Kiss karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. _

_Kavin- Lekin usne toh kiss ki challenge di hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin hum photo edit bhi toh kar sakte hain na?_

_Daya- Sachin ko pata chal jaayega._

_Shreya- Haan, yaar. Sachin sir ki aankhen bahut power wale hain. Woh aasani se jaan lenge._

_Purvi- Nahi jaan paayega._

_Kavin- Thik hai. Main Sachin ke saamne tumhare boy friend hone ka natak kar sakta hoon, lekin kiss nahi please._

_Purvi- Kiss toh main bhi nahi kar sakti._

_Daya- Sachin ne kitni aasani se kiss kiya na?_

_Shreya- Haan. Pehli baar ki kiss lag hi nahi rahi thi._

_Purvi- Uski koi girl friend hogi shayad issi liye kiss karna jaanta hoga._

_Kavin- Sirf gal pe kiss karne ke liye kya jaanna padhta hai yaar. It's simple._

**_Just then, Sachin came while clearing his throat and everyone smiled._**

_Sachin- Mere baare mein baat chal rahi hai kya? Mera gala bahut khas khas kar raha hai._

_Purvi- Nahi toh. Humein aapke baare mein baat karne ka koi shaqk nahi hai._

_Sachin- Khaash karke shaqk toh aapko hai._

_**All smiled and Purvi looked at them. All of them ate their lunch and returned back.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Waise Purvi, aap subah kya kar rahi thin?_

_Purvi- Main? Main dance shikh rahi thi._

_Kavin- Bureau mein dance shikh rahi thi tum?_

_Purvi- Main jaanti nahi hoon na toh bas..._

_Kavin- Toh mujhe keh deti. Main shikha deta tumhe._

_Purvi- Aapne kabhi batana nahi tha ki aap jaante hain._

_Kavin(going toward her)- Meri girl friend ho kar bhi mere baare mein nahi jaanti tum?_

**_DaReya smiled looking at each other and Sachin became shocked._**

_Purvi- Kya sir aap bhi? Raaz khol diya na sabke saamne?_

_Kavin- I am so sorry, baby. Galti ho gayi, maaf kardo mujhe._

**_Sachin became shocked and they smiled._**

_Purvi- Ab kab sob ko pata chal hi gaya hai toh sorry bolke kya faida? It's OK._

_Sachin- Did i hear right?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Tum dono... I mean aap aur Kavin...?_

_Kavin- Haan, yaar. I know it's shocking, but true._

**_Sachin laughed and all looked at each other._**

_Purvi- Kya hua? Apni haar ke baare mein soch kar pagal toh nahi ho gaye hain na aap?_

_Sachin(smiling)- Haar? Nahi, Purvi ji. Main kabhi haar nahi sakta. And you know that, right?_

_Kavin- I am sorry Sachin, lekin tum haar chuke ho. I am really hurt ki tumne meri girlfriend ko bina uske permission kiss kiya. _

_Sachin- Kahan ki girlfriend? OK, thik hai. Agar tum dono sach mein couple ho toh kiss karo._

**_Kavin and Purvi looked at each other and DaReya were shocked._**

_Sachin(smiling)- I knew it. Jaanta tha main ki tum dono couple kabhi nahi ho sakte._

_Daya- Kyun nahi ho sakte Sachin? Bahut cute lagte hain yeh dono ek saath._

_Sachin- Aapke nazar mein lagte honge sir, lekin mere nazar mein nahi. Yeh ho hi nahi sakta._

_Shreya- Ho chuka hai sir. Yeh dono couple hain._

_Sachin- Haan toh kiss kyun nahi kar rahe?_

_Purvi- Humein sharm aati hai._

_Sachin(laughing)- Really? Sharm?_

_Kavin- Haan, yaar. Bahut sharm ki baat hai yeh. Sab ke saamne kiss kaise kar sakte hain hum?_

_Sachin- OK. Agar itni hi sharm aa rahi hai toh mujhe photo dekhao. Kabhi na kabhi toh kiss kiya hi hoga tum dono ne. Ab couple ho toh... Kyun Purvi ji? Kiss kiya hai na aapne?_

_Purvi- Haan, bilkul kiya hai._

_Sachin- Where are the pictures then?_

**_Purvi signaled Kavin and he took out his phone. Purvi looked at him and he gave his phone to Sachin._**

_Sachin- I need pictures, not your phone._

_Kavin- Dekh lona. Phone pe hi hain saare pictures. Lekin please sambhalke dekha. Bedroom mein bhi click kiya hai kuch photos._

**_Purvi looked at Kavin surprising and he winked her and Sachin was noticing that. Sachin smiled and looked at all the photos. There were some pictures clicked in the bedroom and Sachin smiled seeing it. There was a picture of him and Purvi also. It was clicked at the morning when were lost. He looked at Purvi and smiled. Then, he saw a picture in which Kavin and Purvi were kissing. He became shocked and looked at them and they smiled. He looked at the picture carefully and understood that the picture was edited. He laughed at loud and everyone looked at him._**

_Sachin- Purvi ji, aapko kya lagta hai ki main pagal hoon? Main pagal nahi hoon._

_Purvi- Maine kab kaha ki aap pagal hain?_

_Sachin- Aapko aur our dearest Inspector Kavin ko laga ki main yeh sab dekh kar maan jaahunga, right? Lekin shayad aap dono hi bhul gaye hain ki main Inspector Sachin hoon._

_Kavin- Hum jaante hain ki tum Inspector Sachin ho. Kisne kaha ki nahi ho?_

_Sachin- Kavin, tum bhi itne funny nikle yaar. Picture edit karke dikha rahe ho mujhe?_

_Purvi- Edit? Nahi, toh? Main toh jaanti bhi nahi hoon edit karna._

_Sachin- Yeh aapka nahi Kavin ka phone hai. Well, let me see yours._

_Purvi- Main apna phone kisi ke saath share nahi karti._

_Sachin- Mujhse toh share kar hi sakti hain aap. Just for a minute._

_Purvi- Nahi matlab nahi._

_Sachin- Please means please._

**_Purvi hid her phone behind her and he smiled._**

_Sachin- Matlab saaf hai. Aapke phone pe Kavin ka koi bhi photo nahi hai. Am i right or am i right?_

_Purvi- Wrong. _

_Sachin- Let me see then._

_Purvi- Nahi._

**_He just pulled her hand and took her phone._**

_Purvi- Kya badtameezi hai yeh? Dijiye mera phone._

**_She moved her hand to get the phone, but he moved back. She again tried to reach the phone and he again moved back. She was keep moving forward and he was moving back while using the phone. Sachin was smiling seeing all the pictures because of her standing styles. But, there were none of Kavin. Purvi finally reached her phone, but Sachin again tried to get it. She walked away from there, but he held her hand and it was again the fractured one. All were seeing them while smiling. Sachin pulled her turned him and Purvi scream. Sachin was smiling, but his smiley face turned into worried face. She sat on the floor and her eyes were filled with tears._**

_Sachin- I am so sorry Purvi. Main bhul gaya tha ki yeh tumhara haath..._

**_Purvi started crying and he looked at everyone._**

_Daya- Yeh kya kiya tumne Sachin? Rula hi diya na?_

_Sachin- Sir, yeh anjaane mein hua hai. Purvi, please mat roho na._

_Shreya- Purvi, utho._

_Kavin- Purvi, please._

**_Shreya helped her to get up and she sat on the chair. Sachin came in front her while connecting his palms._**

_Sachin(with innocent face)- I am sorry Purvi. Sach mein main bhul gaya tha ki tumhara haath fractured hua tha._

**_Purvi looked at him and felt bad seeing him like that. She looked at everyone and all were worried. She wiped her tears and held Sachin's hand._**

_Purvi- I am sorry._

_All- Sorry?_

_Purvi- Main natak kar rahi thi._

_All- Kya?_

**_Sachin got up with a jerk and she also stood up. All looked at her disbelievingly and Sachin was angry._**

_Purvi- I am sorry Sach..._

_**He turned to her with angry expression.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Sorry? Tumhe yeh sab mazak lagta hai na? Lekin yeh mazak nahi hai. Sab kitne parishan ho gaye the tumhare liye. Hadh kardi tumne, Purvi. Maanna ki main bhi mazak karta hoon, lekin yahan ka har insaan tumse pyaar karta hai. Koi bhi tumhe chot mein nahi dekh sakta aur tumhe yeh sab natak lagta hai? Ridiculous. I am really sorry ki maine tumhara phone check kiya. Ho sake toh mujhe maaf karna._

**_Sachin went from there and Purvi was really crying. She turned to others and they also went from there. Sachin didn't came back to the Bureau and the **_day passed sadly._**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>AN- I am waiting for your reviews. If you review fast then i will update fast. _**_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Day, In The Bureau<em>**

**_Purvi was already there and Sachin entered. He looked at her and went to his desk. She went to him while rubbing her hands and Sachin saw that. She stood in front him and he looked at her._**

_Sachin- How can i help you, Inspector Purvi?_

_Purvi- Sachin ji, woh..._

_Sachin- Yeh Bureau hai. Aur yahan juniors apne seniors ko sir bolte hain._

_Purvi- OK... Sir._

_Sachin- Bolo, kya chahiye?_

_Purvi- Mujhe aapse maafi mangni hai, sir._

_Sachin- Maafi? Kis liye?_

_Purvi- Mujhe samajh mein aa gaya hai ki maine natak karke bahut galat kiya. I am sorry._

_Sachin- Sorry unko bhi boliye jinko aapne parishan kar diya tha._

_Purvi- Main sorry bol dungi, sir._

_Sachin- OK._

_Purvi- Aapne mujhe maaf kiya?_

_Sachin- Aapko kya lagta hai? Kya maine maaf kar diya hoga?_

_Purvi- Malum nahi._

_Sachin- Maine aapko maaf kar diya hai, Purvi ji, lekin aage se aap kabhi aisa mat karna. Main sach mein bahut darr gaya tha. Mujhe lag raha tha ki maine aapko dard de diya._

_Purvi- Maine kaha na ki i am sorry?_

_Sachin- Waise i am sorry too._

_Purvi- Kyun? Aapne kya kiya hai?_

_Sachin- Maine aapke permission ke bina aapke phone ke pictures dekh liye._

_Purvi- It's OK._

**_She smiled light and Kavin entered._**

_Kavin- Good morning guys._

_SachVi- Good morning Kavin/sir._

_Sachin- Sir?_

_Kavin- Tum mujhe sir kyun bol raho ho Sachin?_

_Sachin- Main tumhe sir nahi bol raha hoon. Lekin Purvi ji aap kyun bol rahi hain apne boyfriend ko sir?_

**_Kavin and Purvi looked at each other._**

_Kavin- Sachin, woh..._

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Sachin- Sachin ji is better._

_Purvi- Woh... Sachin ji, darasal hum sach mein..._

_Sachin- Main jaanta hoon, Purvi ji. Aap waisi type ki ladki nahi hain. Kiss toh private cheez hoti hai. Aap jeet gayein._

_Kavin- Sachin, woh..._

_Purvi- Kavin sir mere boy friend nahi hain._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Kavin- Haan, Sachin. Hum boyfriend girlfriend nahi hain._

_Sachin- Toh phir...?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kaise bhi karke jeetna tha toh maine jhut bola._

_Sachin- Aur Kavin tum bhi...?_

_Kavin- Kya karta yaar main? Purvi ko manna nahi kar paaya main. Dost hain na hum?_

_Sachin- Dost toh main bhi hoon tumhara. Toh tumne mera saath kyun nahi diya? Sirf iss liye kyunki Purvi ji ek ladki hain?_

_Kavin- Arre nahi nahi yaar. Kya bole jaa rahe ho? Aisa kuch nahi hai._

_Sachin- Any way, main jeet gaya na?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Waise abhi bhi 30 minutes hain 8 bajne mein. Agar aap chahe toh aap mujhe kiss karke jeet sakti hain. _

**_Kavin looked at him surprisingly and Purvi became shocked. Sachin just smiled seeing them._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Aap yeh kaisi baat kar rahe hain? Aapko sharm nahi aati?_

_Sachin(moving closer)- Sharm kaisi? Aap ek 23 saal ki ladki aur main ek 25 saal ka ladka. Hamari umar bhi milti hai aur..._

**_Purvi looked at Kavin and he was smiling. Purvi moved back, but Sachin moved more closer. Kavin was looking at them while smiling and Purvi stopped at the edge of the table which was behind her. She looked at Sachin shockingly and Sachin was smiling from inside, but he acted to be serious and moved more closer. She tried to go from there, but he kept his hand on her waist. Kavin was now being serious and Purvi looked at Sachin shockingly._**

_Purvi(nervously)- Dekhiye... Aap yeh... ga... galat kar rahe hain._

_Sachin(moving more closer)- Galat kaise hai yeh? Kuch bhi galat nahi hai iss mein._

**_Both of them looked at each other and started staring. Meanwhile, DaReya entered and looked at Kavin seeing SachVi so close._**

_Daya- Kya hai yeh, Kavin?_

_Kavin- Romance._

_Shreya- Yeh dono kab se romance karne lage?_

_Kavin- Tumhe pata nahi kab se?_

_Shreya- Nahi._

_Kavin- Bahut dino se chal raha hai inn dono ka romance._

_Daya(looking at Shreya)- Romance!_

**_Kavin and Shreya looked at each other and then, they both looked at him. Daya pulled Shreya in front Kavin and he was shocked. DaReya looked at each other and smiled and Kavin looked at the whole Bureau. Everyone were lost in their love and Kavin was the only one._**

_Kavin- Sirf romance hi dekhte rehne se kuch nahi hoga Kavin. Aaj ACP sir bhi nahi hain aur koi case bhi nahi hai. Tera koi kaam nahi hai yahan par._

**_Kavin went from there and after sometimes, Abhijeet entered while talking with Dushyant. They looked at each other seeing everyone lost._**

_Dushyant- Sir, yeh sab...? Kya hai yeh?_

_Abhijeet- Mujhe khud nahi pata, Dushyant._

_Dushyant- Daya sir aur Shreya ki toh main samajh sakta hoon, sir, lekin yeh Sachin aur Purvi ka kya chakkar hai?_

_Abhijeet- Lagta hai ek din mein bahut kuch badal gaya hai. _

_Dushyant- Haan, sir. Hum kal aaye nahi the toh humein pata nahi hai ki yahan kya ho raha hai._

_Abhijeet- Lekin ek din mein itna kaise badal sakta hai?_

_Dushyant- I don't know sir. _

**_Abhijeet went toward DaReya and Dushyant went toward SachVi. All of them came to the reality hearing their foot steps and turned to them. Abhijeet and Dushyant smiled and DaReya and SachVi looked at each other. Daya and Sachin left their girls and came to Abhijeet and Dushyant while looking at each other._**

_Abhijeet- Kya chal raha hai yeh?_

_Sachin- Kya...? Kya sir?_

_Daya- Haan. Kya chal raha hai? Kuch bhi toh nahi._

_Dushyant(looking at Sachin)- Hum aapki baat nahi kar rahe hain, sir. Hum toh hamare Sachin ki baat kar rahe hain._

_Sachin(turning to Purvi)- Me... Meri..._

_Abhijeet- Romance kab se shuru hua hai?_

_Daya- Main bhi yehi puchne wala tha tumse, lekin Kavin ne romance ki baat ki toh bas..._

**_He looked at Shreya and she went from there and Purvi also went._**

_Sachin- Kavin kahan hai, by the way?_

_Daya- Haan, yaar. Abhi toh yahin tha._

_Abhijeet- Romance dekhne mein sharm aa rahi hogi usse toh chala gaya hoga kahin._

**_Daya and Sachin looked at each other and Abhijeet and Dushyant smiled seeing them._**

**_At The Mall_**

**_Kavin had went to the mall for some shopping and he was returning. He put on his sun glass and was going, but he crashed with a girl. The girl was about to fall, but Kavin held her through her waist and everyone at the mall looked at them. Kavin made her stood and she looked at him angrily. Kavin became confused._**

_Girl- Oh mister, Bhagwan ne aapko aankhein diye nahi hain kya?_

**_Kavin became shocked hearing the way she talked._**

_Kavin- Aap kaun hain?_

_Girl- Ladki hoon. Ladki ka aawaz sunnai nahi deta kya?_

_Kavin- Dekhiye, galti aapki hai. Aapko dekh kar chalna chahiye tha._

_Girl- Dekh kar toh aap bhi chal sakte the na?_

**_He took off the glass from his eyes and looked at her. She was so cute that it made him smile._**

_Girl- Aise kya dekh rahe hain aap? Kisi ladki ko kabhi dekha nahi hai kya?_

_Kavin- Kaise dekh pata, madam? Main toh ek andha hoon._

**_The girl felt guilty for her words._**

_Girl- I am so sorry. Mujhe pata nahi tha ki aap aise hain._

_Kavin- Koi baat nahi, madam. Aadat ho chuki hai ab toh. Sab aisa hi bolte hain mujhe._

_Girl- Agar aap dekhte nahi hain toh yahan akele kya kar rahe hain?_

_Kavin- Main apne dost ke saath hoon. Kya aap meri madat karengi?_

_Girl- Haan, boliye na._

_Kavin- Kya aap mujhe bahar tak chod dengi?_

_Girl- Aapke dost kahan hain?_

_Kavin- Woh bahar mera intazaar kar raha hai._

_Girl- Aapko aise akele chod kar?_

_Kavin- Maine hi kaha tha usse. _

_Girl- OK._

**_The girl got his bags from the floor and put her arm around his. Kavin looked at her indirectly and she also looked at him. But he acted like he really can't seeing anything and held her tightly. The girl looked at him confusingly and they went outside._**

_Kavin- Aap kitni acchi hain? Kya hai aapka naam?_

_Girl- Soumya._

_Kavin- Soumya?_

_Soumya- Ji._

_Kavin(thinking)- Yaar, kahin yeh Sachin ki behen toh nahi hai. Arre nahi nahi yaar. Sirf Sachin ki behen ka naam Soumya kaise ho sakta hai? Koi aur hogi._

_Soumya- Ji, aapne kuch kaha?_

_Kavin- Ji, nahi._

_Soumya- Aapka naam kya hai?_

_Kavin- Mera naam...?_

_Soumya-__ Agar aap batana nahi chahte toh koi baat nahi._

_Kavin- Nahi nahi. Mera naam... Mera naam Surya hai._

_Soumya- Bahut accha naam hai._

**_They came outside and Kavin smiled and Soumya left his arm._**

_Kavin- Thank you, madam. _

_Soumya- Aap please mujhe madam mat kahiye. Main bas 21 saal ki hoon._

_Kavin(thinking)- Hey Rabba, yeh bhi 21 ki?_

_Kavin- Thik hai._

_Soumya- Aapke dost kahan hain?_

_Kavin(pointing toward a man)- Shaayad wahan hoga. Usne kaha tha ki wahin hoga._

_Soumya- Kya aap yahan se jaa sakte hain wahan tak?_

_Kavin- Ji, haan._

_Soumya- Aap jaayiye, main yahan se dekhti hoon._

_Kavin- Thank you._

_Soumya- It's OK._

**_Kavin turned to another side and smiled by himself. Kavin went slowly toward the man and Soumya was looking at him. Kavin reached the man and the man looked at Kavin so Soumya went from there._**

_Man- Kya hai, Bhai sahab?_

_Kavin- I am sorry. I am really sorry._

**_Kavin went from there and the man remained shocked._**

**_After 2 hours, In The Bureau_**

**_All were working and Kavin entered while laughing by himself. Everyone looked at him and Dushyant came to him._**

_Dushyant- Kya hua yaar? Itna has kyun rahe ho tum?_

_Kavin(still laughing)- Kya bata hoon main, yaar? Hahaha..._

**_Dushyant looked at everyone and Sachin also came to them._**

_Sachin- Lagta hai kisi ladki ka mamla hai._

_Dushyant- Kaise?_

_Sachin- Kisi khubsurat ladki ka chakkar lagta hai._

_Kavin- Ladki toh sach mein bahut khubsurat thi yaar. Maine aaj tak utni khubsurat ladki dekha hi nahi hai iss duniya mein._

_Dushyant(looking at Ishita)- Jab baat pehla pyaar ki aati hai toh aisa hi hota hai._

_**Ishita looked at him shockingly and everyone looked at them instead of Kavin.**  
><em>

_Dushyant- Mera matlab waisa nahi tha. guys._

_Purvi- Toh phir kya tha, sir?_

_Dushyant- Kuch nahi tha, Purvi._

_Sachin- Accha toh Kavin, aap kahan gaye the?_

_Kavin- Main toh mall gaya tha shopping karne._

_Sachin- Kaam ko chod kar shopping karne kyun gaye the aap sir?_

_Kavin- Yaar Sachin please. Sir aur aap chodo aur normal tarike se baat karo._

_Sachin- Accha, thik hai. Toh bataona._

_Kavin- Yahan har jahag romance hi romance tha toh socha ki apna koi kaam kar loon._

_Dushyant- Aur ladki?_

_Kavin(sitting down)- Ladki? Yaar, Ladki toh sach mein bahut khubsurat thi._

_Sachin- Matlab love at first sight._

_Kavin- Love nahi yaar. Love bahut problems deti hain._

_Purvi- Toh phir kya karne ka irada hai?_

_Kavin- Time pass. sab ne kisi na kisi ko chun liya hai aur ab sirf main hi bacha hoon. So, i thinking to make a girlfriend. Shaadi karne ke liye nahi, bas time pass ke liye._

_Sachin- Tumne ladkiyon ko khelne ka saaman socha hai kya?_

_Dushyant- Wohi toh yaar. Time pass ke liye girlfriend? Not a good idea._

**_Purvi and Ishita looked at Sachin and Dushyant._**

_Ishita- Haan, Kavin sir. Ladki koi khelne ki cheez nahi hai. Agar aap ladki ke saath dhoka karoge toh aapko zindagi mein kabhi khushi nahi milegi._

_Purvi- Haan, sir._

_Kavin- Why are you guys being serious? _

_Sachin- Because it's serious._

_Kavin- Yaar, calm down. Woh tumhari apni nahi hai._

_Sachin- Meri naa sahi, lekin kisi ki toh Beti, Behen hai na woh?_

_Kavin- Sachin, tum..._

_Dushyant- Sachin thik keh raha hai, Kavin._

_Purvi- Haan, sir. Time pass karne ke liye ladkiyon ko istamaal mat kijiye._

_Ishita- Please sir._

**_Kavin nodded lightly._**

_Kavin(changing the topic)- Sachin, tumhara challenge ka kya hua?_

_Sachin- Maine Purvi ji ko keh diya hai ki unko mujhe kiss karke dekhana hoga._

_Kavin- Kiss?_

_Dushyant- Yaar, mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha ki Bureau mein kaam ke alaba kiss ki challenge bhi hoti hai._

_Ishita- Mujhe bhi pata nahi tha._

_Kavin- Jaanne ke liye jaldi aana padhta hai aur tum dono toh lunch mein bhi kahin bahar chale jaate ho. _

**_IshYant looked at each other._**

_Dushyant- Haan toh tum kaun sa hamesha jaldi aate ho?_

_Kavin- Main hamesha jaldi aata hoon._

_Sachin- Guys, please._

_Kavin- Accha toh kiss karne ka time limit kya hai?_

_Sachin- Shaadi se pehle._

_Kavin- Baat shaadi tak bhi pahunch gayi?_

_Sachin- Hamari shaadi nahi, yaar. Bhaiya aur Bhabhi ki shaadi se pehle._

_Kavin- Oh, now i understand. Lekin agar Purvi ne tumhe kiss nahi kiya toh kya karoge tum?_

_Sachin- Abhi toh sirf gal par hi kiss karne ko bola hai. Agar shaadi se pehle gal pe nahi kiya toh shaadi ke baad lips..._

_Purvi- Sapna raat ko dekhna chahiye._

_Sachin- Arre, yeh sapna nahi hai. Agar aapne lips mein bhi nahi kiya toh mujhe zabar zasti karni hogi._

_Kavin(to Sachin)- I think you are giving her too much time. _

**_Sachin looked at Purvi while smiling and everyone looked at her. She looked at everyone and went from there._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Please let me know how was it._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>After Some Days<em>**

**_At the lunch time, everyone went from the lunch. All were eating their lunch and Dushyant spoke._**

_Dushyant- Waise Kavin, tumhari woh ladki ka kya hua?_

_Kavin- Phir mili nahi hai yaar woh. Agar milti toh zaroor kuch karta._

_Sachin- Kavin, main phir se keh raha hoon, yaar. Please kisi ladki ko dhoka mat dena._

_Ishita- Haan, sir. Aap mein sab kuch hai. Aapko har koi mil sakti hai toh phir time pass ke liye girlfriend banana...? I just don't understand._

**_Dushyant gave her a look._**

_Purvi- Haan, sir. Please kisi ko dhoka mat dijiye. Aapne shaayad kabhi pyaar nahi ki hai issi liye aapko pyaar ke baare mein nahi pata, lekin please sir._

_Kavin- Yaar, guys, calm down._

_Sachin- Thik hai, Kavin. Tumhe jo karna hai karo, lekin baad mein yeh mat kehna ki yaar meri madat karo. Maine galti ki and so on..._

_Kavin- Main aisa kabhi nahi kahunga. OK?_

_Sachin- Let's see._

_Purvi- Aap sab lad kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Hum lad nahi rahe hain._

_Kavin- Haan, Purvi. Hum lad nahi rahe hain._

_Sachin- Accha, hum sab ek kaam karte hain._

_All- Kya?_

_Sachin- Aaj ki dinner meri ghar par._

_Purvi- Main nahi aa sakti._

_Sachin- Aise kaise keh sakti hain aap? Bhaiya hamesha apni Saali ke baare mein puchte hain. _

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Mujhe kya pata?_

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin ji, ghar pe shaadi ki tayaariyan karni hai._

_Sachin- Sirf aaj ki hi toh baat hai. Please._

_Purvi- Lekin, main..._

_Sachin- Please!_

_Purvi- OK._

_Sachin- Accha toh tum sab bhi aa rahe ho na?_

_All- Haan._

_Sachin- Great._

_Purvi- Lekin main toh tab hi khahungi jab aap khud khana banayenge._

**_Sachin looked at everyone tensely and everyone smiled._**

_Sachin- Purvi, ji... Woh darasal..._

_Purvi- Nahi aati kya aapko?_

_Sachin- Aati hai na. Bahut acche se aati hai mujhe khana banana._

_Purvi- OK, then. It's see._

_Sachin- OK._

**_Everyone smiled and Sachin also smiled. After sometimes, they went from there and Sachin told all others to come. All of them agreed and Sachin went home early._**

**_At The Evening, At Purvi's House_**

**_Purvi was getting ready and Durga came to her._**

_Durga- Arre, tu kahan jaane wali hai?_

_Purvi- Tumhare ghar._

_Durga- Mere ghar?_

_Purvi- Tumhara sasural, Di._

_Durga- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Sachin ne sab ko bulaya hai._

_Durga- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Dinner ke liye.._

_Durga- Lekin tune pehle bataya kyun nahi? Main khana kam pakkati. Ab toh sab kuch ban bhi chuka hai._

_Purvi- I am so sorry, Di._

_Durga- Accha, tujhe mera ek kaam karna hoga._

_Purvi- Bolo._

_Durga- Woh kya hai ki Shiva jiiii..._

_Purvi- Ooh ho. Toh yeh kaam karna hai?_

_Durga- Pehle meri baat sun toh._

_Purvi- OK, batao._

_Durga- Woh keh rahe the ki unhe mujhe kuch batana hai._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Durga- Lekin bata nahi rahe hain ki kya batana chahte hain._

_Purvi- Toh main kya karoon, Di?_

_Durga- Ho saake toh tu unse baat karna aur pata lagana ki woh kya kehna chahte hain._

_Purvi- Main wahan dinner ke liye jaa rahi hoon. Investigation karne nahi._

_Durga- Karna yaar. Waise main toh teri har baat maanti hoon aur tu mera ek bhi kaam nahi karti._

_Purvi(keeping her arm on her shoulder)- Ooh ho, Di. Tumhe pata hai, tum na gusse mein bahut zyada khubsurat lagti ho._

_Durga- I know._

**_Purvi looked at her confusingly._**

_Purvi- Tumhe kaise pata? Kisi ne bola kya?_

_Durga- Haan woh jab main Sachin ke phul dene ke baad Shiva ji se milne gayi thi na toh..._

**_Flashback_****_, After Sachin Gave Her The Flowers From Shiva._**

**_Durga came out of the auto and was going to the coffee shop, but a man got crashed with her. She fell down and the man didn't even say sorry to her. He just went from there. Durga got up from the ground and she was totally angry._**

_Durga- Kamina kahin ka? Dikhta nahi hai kya?_

**_She cleaned herself and went to the coffee shop. Shiva smiled seeing her and she was still angry._**

_Shiva- Kya hua?_

_Durga(acting normal)- Kuch nahi, Shiva ji._

_Shiva- Gusse mein lag rahi hain aap._

_Durga- Pata nahi kaun tha woh. Mujhe girake sorry bhi bina bole chala gaya._

_Shiva- Aap chinta mar kajiye. Kabhi kabhi aisa hota hai._

_Durga- I am sorry. Main kuch zyada hi..._

_Shiva- Nahi nahi, it's OK... Waise ek baat bol sakta hoon kya?_

_Durga- Ji, boliye na._

_Shiva- Aap gusse mein aur bhi zyada khubsurat lagti hain._

**_Durga became shocked and he smiled. She fixed her dupatta while tuning red and smiled lightly. _**

_Shiva- Nahi nahi, mera woh matlab nahi tha. Main toh bas aise hi..._

_Durga- Aapne mujhe... Yahan kyun...?_

_Shiva- Woh... Aapko phul kaise lage?_

_Durga- Bahut acche the._

_Shiva- Aapko sach mein pasand toh aaye na?_

_Durga- Ji, haan. Bahut pasand aaye mujhe._

**_She smiled and he also smiled. _****_They talked for sometime, and came back home._**

**_Present Time_**

_Purvi- How romantic?_

_Durga- Romantic? Arre nahi nahi._

_Purvi- Di, Jiju ne tumhare liye phul bheje aur tumhe unhe thank you tak nahi kaha?_

_Durga- Kaha tha. Phone pe._

_Purvi- Any ways, main chalti hoon._

_Durga- Maa, Baba ko bata kar jaa._

_Purvi- OK._

**_Both of them went to their parents._**

_PM- Itna saj dhaj ke kahan jaa rahi hai itni raat ko?_

_Durga- Apne sasural jaa rahi hai, Maa._

_PF(to Purvi)- Tu kisike saath bhagne wali hai?_

_Durga- Haan, Baba. Yeh aaj kisi ladke ke saath bhagne wali hai._

_PM- Dekh Purvi, tum bhagna mat. Hum teri shaadi khud karvayenge uss ladke ke saath._

_Durga- Maa, aap chinta kyun kar rahi hain. Bas Sachin ke saath jaa rahi hai._

_Purvi with her parents(together)- Kya?_

_Purvi- Ooh please, Di. Main Sachin ke saath bhagne wali nahi hoon._

_PF- Agar ladka Sachin hai toh koi baat nahi. Jaa, bhag jaa._

_Purvi- Keh kya rahe hain aap, Baba?_

_PM- Mujhe toh pehle hi shak ho gaya tha ki Sachin aur iske bich yeh sab ho kar rahega._

**_Purvi became shocked and Durga was smiling seeing her._**

_Purvi- Maa, Baba. Aap dono shant ho jaayiye. Main kahin nahi jaa rahi hoon. Main bhag nahi rahi hoon._

_PM- Toh phir Sachin...?_

_Durga- Maa, mujhe maaf kar dijiye. Baba, aap bhi._

_PF- Matlab yeh sab mazak tha?_

_Durga- Ji._

_PF- Durga, tujhe ho kya gaya hai?_

_Durga- Maaf kar dijiye na, Baba._

_PM- Accha thik hai. Lekin Purvi, tu sach sach bata ki kahan jaa rahi hai._

_Purvi- Sachin ke ghar._

_PF & PM- Kya?_

_PF- Tu itni raat ko kyun jaayegi wahan? Aur woh bhi Sachin se milne?_

_PM- Dekh Purvi, tu hamare izzar ka khayal rakha kar._

**_Purvi turned to Durga._**

_Durga- Maa, aisa kuch nahi hai. Sachin ne aaj CID ke sab officers ko khane ke liye bulaya hai. Aur unho ne isse bhi bulaya hai toh isse jaana hoga._

_PF- Dekh Purvi, tera wahan zyada jaana acchi baat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Main wahan kabhi nahi gayi hoon. Aaj pehli baar jaane wali hoon._

_PM- Thik hai, jaa._

_Purvi- Thank you. Baba, main jaahoon?_

_PF- Thik hai, jaa, lekin jaldi aana._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Bye, Di. Sorry maine tumhe pehle nahi bataya. Khana zyada ho gaya. I am sorry._

_Durga- Tu jaa._

_Purvi- Bye._

**_Purvi went from there._**

_**At Sachin's House**  
><em>

_Soumya- Dada, main keh rahi hoon na ki main khana bana deti hoon?_

_SM- Sachin, dekh. Tujhse nahi hoga yeh. Tune kabhi nahi kiya hai yeh._

_Sachin- Maa, bas. Mujhe aaj khud khana banana hai._

_Soumya- Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Usne challenge kiya hai mujhe._

_Soumya- Kisne?_

_Sachin- Purvi ne._

_Soumya- Purvi?_

_SM- Durga ki Behen?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Soumya- Dada, Purvi ko pata nahi chalega ki khana kisne banaya hai. Hum banate dete hain khana._

_Sachin- Arre nahi. Mujhe shikhna hai._

_SM- Hey Bhagwan, kya karoon main iss ladke ka?_

_Soumya- Maa, aap shanti se baithiye._

_SM- Arre kaise baithu shanti se? Saans lena muskil ho raha hai. Sab kuch jala diya hai tere Dada ne._

_Sachin- Bas thoda sa hi jana hai, Maa._

_Soumya- Maa, aap kamre mein chaliye._

_SM- Main jaati hoon, tu yahan dekh. Kahin ghar naa jal jaaye._

_Soumya- Thik hai._

**_Their mother went to the room while coughing and Soumya came to Sachin._**

_Soumya- Dada, please. Main karti hoon._

_Sachin- Tu interfere mat kar. Bas ab sab kuch ban hi chuka hai._

**_Soumya hit her forehead and Purvi belled the door. Soumya went to open the door and saw Purvi. Both of them entered and Purvi started coughing because of the smoke._**

_Purvi(coughing)- Yeh... Yeh, kya?_

_Soumya- Purvi, sab kuch galat ho gaya hai._

_Purvi- Kya galat ho gaya?_

_Sachin(coming toward them)- Kuch galat nahi hai._

_**Purvi laughed seeing Sachin's face. His face was totally messed up. But, Sachin smiled seeing her. She was looking beautiful plus she was laughing. Soumya looked at both of them and smiled by herself.**_

_Purvi- Kya hai yeh sab?_

_Soumya- Main yehi keh rahi thi._

_Sachin- Kya hai?_

**_She took out her phone and clicked his picture. He was confused, but became shocked seeing himself in the picture. He went near Soumya and rubbed his face with her dupatta._**

_Soumya- Aap mera dupatta kharab kyun kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kya yeh main hi hoon?_

_Purvi & Soumya- Haan._

_Sachin- Toh phir pehle bataya kyun nahi tune?_

_Soumya- Mauka hi kab diya aapne?_

**_Just then, DaReya, AbhiRika and IshYant came. Sachin hid himself behind Soumya and Purvi was laughing like crazy. Everyone looked at her and all were coughing. Shiva and Sachin's parents also came hearing Purvi's laughter. Sachin ran to the room and everyone laughed seeing his face. Soumya and her mother went to the kitchen and started making all the dinner again. After sometimes, Sachin came back after washing himself and changing his clothes. He saw Purvi giggling and looked at others. They were also smiling. He went and sat beside Purvi. He pinched her so she stopped and looked at him._**

_Sachin(with fake smile)- Aap itna has kyun rahi hain, Purvi ji?_

_Purvi- Kyunki aap hain ki itne funny ki main kuch nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Sabko toh hassi nahi aa rahi toh sirf aapko hi kyun aa rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Kyunki maine hi dekha tha aapka woh..._

_Sachin- Soumya ne bhi dekha tha. Kyun Soummm...?_

**_He became shocked seeing Soumya in the kitchen. He ran to her and looked at his mother._**

_Sachin- Yeh sab kya hai, Maa?_

_Soumya- Dada, hum toh aap hi ki madat kar rahe hain._

_Sachin- Maine jo khana banaya tha woh kahan hai?_

_SM- Humne phek di._

_Sachin(shocked+ crying tone)- Kya? Maa, aap aisa kar kaise sakti hain?_

_Soumya- Dada, maine pheka hai._

**_Sachin turned to Purvi, who was staring at him. Shiva looked at them and smiled._**

_Shiva- Purvi, tumhe mera Bhai pasand hai kya?_

_Purvi- Haan..._

_All- Haan?_

_Purvi- Haan?_

_**Sachin came to her and all smiled.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Oh my god! Agar aisi baat thi toh aapne pehle bataya kyun nahi? _

_Purvi- Kya nahi bataya maine?_

_Sachin- Yehi ki main aapko pasand hoon._

_Purvi- Haan?_

_Sachin- Haan!_

_Purvi- Ooh, hello. Maine aisa kab kaha?_

_All- Abhi._

_Purvi- Abhi?_

_Sachin- Haan, Purvi ji. Aapko batana chahiye tha mujhe._

_Shiva- Haan, Purvi. Tumhe abhi abhi kaha ki tumhe Sachin pasand hai._

_Purvi- Aap sab kya keh rahe hain? Main kisi ko pasand nahi karti._

_Sachin- Agar kisi ko pasand nahi karti toh itna saj dhaj se aane ka kya matlab hai?_

_Purvi- Main naturally aisi hoon.  
><em>

**_Everyone smiled while Sachin laughed._**

_Purvi- Aapne mujhe yahan mera insult karne ke liye bulaya hai?_

_Sachin- Arre woh..._

_Purvi- Main jaa rahi hoon._

**_She walked from there and everyone became shocked._**

_SF- Arre Sachin, rok Purvi Beti, ko._

**_Sachin ran after her and everyone smiled._**

_SF- Kitne ajeeb hain yeh dono. Mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha ki mera Beta aisa bhi hai._

_Shiva- Baba, aapne abhi tak Sachin ko pehchanna hi kahan hai?_

_Abhijeet- Yeh thik keh rahe hain. Masti karna toh koi Sachin se shikhe._

_SF- Itna masti karta hai woh?_

_Daya- Haan, Uncle._

**_Outside The House_**

**_Purvi was about to sat on her car, when Sachin closed the car door. She turned to him and he kept his hands on the car keeping her in between his arms._**

_Purvi- Kya hai yeh sab?_

_Sachin(keeping his finger on her lips)- Chup raho._

**_She looked into his eyes and he also looked at her. Both of them forgot where they were as they were just lost. A cold wind blew so Sachin removed his finger from her lips. She looked at his hand and then again at him._**

_Sachin(serious)- Kya tum sach mein mujhe pasand nahi karti?_

**_Purvi shook her head as no. He smiled and moved closer. She tried to open the car door, but he held her hand._**

_Purvi- Dekhiye, mujhe jaane dijiye._

_Sachin- Jaaye kaise doon, main?_

_Purvi- Main nahi chahti ki aap mera aur insult karen._

_Sachin- Main aapka insult nahi kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Toh phir aap hasse kyun?_

_Sachin- Kya aapko mera hasna accha nahi lagta?_

_Purvi- Aisa kuch nahi hai._

_Sachin- Toh phir kya hai? Aaj kal aap mujhse bahut choti choti baat pe gussa hone lagi hain. Aisa kyun?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya pata?_

_Sachin- Lekin mujhe pata hai._

_Purvi- Jo mujhe khud nahi pata woh aapko kaise pata?_

_Sachin- Bas pata hai._

_Purvi- Accha agar pata hi hai toh bataiye._

_Sachin- Aap mujhse choti choti baaton pe gussa iss liye hoti hain kyunki aapko main apna lagne laga hoon._

_Purvi- Kya? Main kuch samjhi nahi._

_Sachin- Aap mujhe apna samajh ne lagi hain._

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai aapka?_

_Sachin- Ooh please. Main isse zyada bata nahi sakta. Aap itni smart hain, khud jaan jaana chahiye aapko._

_Purvi- Mujhe sach mein nahi pata._

_Sachin- I can't help you with that._

_Purvi- OK._

**_She opened the car door and sat down. She was about to started the car, but he took her keys. He walked toward the house and Purvi remained shocked. She ran after him and came in front him_****_._**

_Purvi- Give me my keys._

_Sachin- Kiss?_

_Purvi- Yes, keys._

_Sachin- Maine already de diya hai aapko. Ab toh shaadi ke pehle aapko dena hoga mujhe._

**_Sachin thought she was saying kiss, so he became surprised, but smiled._**

_Purvi(puppy eyes)- Please._

_Sachin- Agar tum khud hi chahti ho toh... OK._

**_He moved forward and she became shocked._**

_Purvi- Kyaaa...? Kya kar rahe hain aap yeh?_

_Sachin- Kiss._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Arre aap hi toh chahti hain na?_

**_Purvi gave him a confused look. He went near her and she looked at him. He was moving closer and she really didn't know what to do. She looked at his hand and took the keys. He looked at her surprisingly and she winked at her while showing him the keys. He smiled at her and she ran from there, but he held her dupatta. She tried to pull the dupatta, but he walked toward the house pulled her dupatta._**

_Purvi- Sachin, please._

_Sachin- Dekho, tum mujhe gussa mat dilao._

_Purvi- Aap kaise insaan hain? Kabhi aap kabhi ji aur kabhi tum. Kya hai yeh?_

_Sachin- Aap aur ji toh main jab bolta hoon, jab main masti ke mood mein hota hoon, lekin ab main serious hoon. Tum yahan aayi ho toh khana khake hi jaana hoga._

_Purvi- Main nahi khane wali._

_Sachin- Tumhe khana hoga._

_Purvi- Jab main keh rahi hoon ki mujhe nahi khana toh kya zabar zasti hai yeh?_

_Sachin- Tum aise zabar zasti keh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Toh aur kya hai yeh? Mujhe nahi jaana hai andar._

_**He took her into his arms and she looked at him shockingly. **  
><em>

_Sachin- Zabar zasti, right?_

_Purvi- Dekhiye, chodiye mujhe._

_Sachin- Mujhe kuch nahi dekhna hai._

_Purvi- Chodiye mujhe. Agar koi dekhega toh galat fammi ho jaayegi._

_Sachin- Matlab, agar koi nahi dekhega toh koi problem nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Woh... Maine kab kaha yeh?_

_Sachin- Please, apna muh band karo. Andar khud jaahogi yaa nahi?_

_Purvi- Mujhe nahi jaana matlab nahi jaana._

_Sachin- Thoda mota ho gaya tha, lekin ab toh pakka patla ho jaahunga. Tum itni moti ko aise uthana jo padh raha hai._

_Purvi- Maine kab kaha tha aapko mujhe uthane ke liye?_

_Sachin- OK, then._

**_He left her and she fell on the ground. He laughed seeing her and she gave him an angry look. He laughed more seeing her anger and she tried to get up, but stepped on her dupatta. She again fell in front him and her head was near his foot_****_. She sat on her ankle so it hurt her._**

_Sachin(helping her to get up)- Arre nahi nahi. Tum maaffi kyun mang rahi ho aur woh bhi mera pair pakad ke? Mera pair sirf meri Biwi hi chu sakti hai. _

**_He was smiling, but became serious seeing her in tears._**

**_Inside The House_**

**_Soumya and her mother finished cooking and came to everyone. Meanwhile, Sachin's phone rang, which he had left in the kitchen. Soumya went to the kitchen and picked up the call._**

**_On Phone_**

_Soumya- Hello._

_Person- Ji, aap kaun?_

_Soumya- Ji, main Soumya. Aap kaun?_

_Person- Soumya?_

_Soumya- Ji. Aap kisse dhood rahe hain?_

_Person- Main inspector Sachin ko dhood raha hoon._

_Soumya- Dada abhi yahan nahi hain. Aap mujhe bataiye, main bata dungi._

_Person- Main Kavin hoon aur usse bol dijiyega ki main nahi aa sakta._

_Soumya- Aap nahi aa rahe?_

_Kavin- Nahi, woh mera sar dukh raha hai toh..._

_Soumya- Ji, thik hai._

_Kavin- Thank you._

_Soumya- Ji._

**_They cut the call and Kavin felt odd._**

_Kavin(in mind)- Kahin yeh wohi Soumya toh nahi jisse main girlfriend banana chahta hoon? Aawaz toh ek hi lag rahi hai. Yaar, agar woh Sachin ki Behen huyi toh mera date aa gaya hai. Maar dega Sachin mujhe. Hey Bhagwan, yeh woh nahi ho sakti. Please._

**_On The Other Hand_**

**_Sachin looked at her and she looked at him with tears._**

_Sachin- K... Kya hua?_

**_Purvi shook her head as no. She tried to walked from there, but she again fell. She was actually crying for real. He sat on his knees in front her and she looked at him._**

_Sachin- I am... So... I am extremely sorry, Purvi. Mujhe dikha ho._

**_He pulled her leg toward him and she cried more. He kept his hand on her ankle and she kept her hand on his shoulder while closing her eyes in pain. He looked at her and then at her hand. He wiped her tears, so she looked at him. He got up and picked her up into his arms again. She looked at him and he also looked at her. He took her inside the house and all became shocked seeing Purvi in Sachin's arms. Purvi was just looking at Sachin forgetting about her ankle pain. Shiva smiled and Soumya also smiled. All the CID officers gave each other a look and Sachin's parents were shocked._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- So, how was it? Was it nice, good, or bad? Please let me know._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shiva came to SachVi seeing the condition.<em>**

_Shiva- Chote, kya hua hai?_

_Sachin- Bhaiya, Purvi ko shaayad moch aayi hai._

_SM(tensed)- Hey Bhagwan. _

_SF- Sachin, Purvi ko kamre mein le kar jaa._

**_Sachin took her to his room and all of his family member went with them._**

_Abhijeet- Mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hai._

_Daya- Kya matlab?_

_Abhijeet- Mera matlab yeh ki kya tumhe Sachin aur Purvi ko dekh kar yehi lagta hai ki unke bich mein kuch nahi hai?_

_Dushyant- Zaroor kuch toh hai sir._

_Shreya- Haan, sir._

_Tarika- Pyaar karte hain shaayad._

_Ishita- Ho sakta hai, Dr. Tarika._

_Abhijeet- Guys, humein pata lagana hoga ki inn dono ke bich mein kya hai._

_Daya- Kabhi ladte hain toh kabhi saath saath haste hain. _

_Shreya- Yehi toh pyaar hota hai?_

_Daya- Lekin humein toh bina ladde hi pyaar ho gaya tha._

_**AbhiRika and IshYant smiled while Shreya blushed.**  
><em>

_Shreya- Kya Daya, aap bhi? Hum yahan Sachin sir aur Purvi ki love story ki baat kar rahe hain humari nahi._

_Daya- Sorry, haan?_

_Dushyant- Sir, hum yeh kaise pata lagayenge ki inn dono ke bich kya hai?_

_Abhijeet- Iske baare mein toh sochna padhega._

_Shreya- Sir, uss din jab Purvi ko yeh laga tha ki Sachin sir ke andar Ebolo hai toh woh bahut parishan ho gayi thi. In fact, ro rahi thi._

_Abhijeet- Haan._

_Ishita- Toh sir, hum natak kar sakte hain._

_Dushyant- Matlab?_

_Tarika- Matlab yeh ki hum Sachin ko yaa Purvi ko kisi problem mein phasa denge._

_Abhijeet- Matlab?_

_Tarika- Kitne buddhu boyfriends hain humare, Ishita. Humara matlab hi nahi samajhte._

**_Abhijeet and Dushyant looked at each other while Ishita was smiling._**

_Abhijeet- What do you mean by buddhu? Hum bahut smart hain. Humare bina koi case solve nahi ho sakta._

**_Tarika laughed hearing him._**

_Tarika- Ooh Please, Abhijeet. Khud ko itna bhi smart mat samajh na._

_Daya- Yaar, guys. Hum kya plan kar rahe the aur yahan kya ho raha hai?_

_Abhijeet- Agar koi humein buddhu bolta hai toh bura toh lagta hi hai na?_

_Tarika- I am sorry, Abhijeet. Tum ek hi ho jo iss sansar mein sabse zyada smart hai._

_Dushyant- Aur main?_

_Ishita- Aap bhi smart hi hain, sir?_

**_DaReya smiled seeing them. _**

**_On The Other Hand_**

**_Sachin laid Purvi on his bed and she was just looking at him. Shiva and Soumya looked at each other seeing her._**

_SF- Yeh kaise hua?_

_Sachin- Baba, woh mazak masti mein..._

_SF- Masti mazak? Tujhe yeh masti mazak lagta hai? Kitna dard ho raha hoga usse?_

_Purvi- Baba, Sachin ko mat daantiye. Meri khud ki wajah se aisa ho gaya._

_SM- Lekin kaise?_

_Sachin- Purvi, gir gayi._

_Shiva- Arre Purvi, tumhe aur kahin chot toh nahi aayi na?_

_Purvi- Nahi, Jiju. Main thik hoon. Bas thoda sa dukh raha hai. Thik ho jaayega._

_Sachin- Thosa sa? Jhut bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main jaanta hoon ki tumhe bahut dukh raha hai._

_Purvi- Nahi, Sachin. Main thik hoon._

**_He placed his hand on her ankle and she turned to another side with closed eyes._**

_Shiva- Sachin, tune kiya hai na yeh? Ab tu hi malam patti kar. Main apni saali ko bilkul thik dekhna chahta hoon. Samjha na?_

_Sachin- Thik hai, Bhaiya._

**_Shiva winked Soumya and both of them went from there. Their parents also went and Sachin looked at Purvi._**

_Sachin- I am really sorry, Purvi. Main... Maaf kardo mujhe._

_Purvi- It's OK, Sachin. Aapne jaan bhuj kar toh nahi kiya tha na?_

_**Sachin smiled and she also smiled lightly. **  
><em>

**_On The Other Hand, Shiva and Soumya_**

_Soumya- Bhai, mujhe sach alag hi lag raha hai._

_Shiva- Tune sahi kaha. Purvi jis tarike se Sachin ko dekh rahi thi na woh normal nahi tha._

_Soumya- I think Purvi loves Dada._

_Shiva- Haan._

_Soumya- Aur shaayad Dada bhi karte hain._

_Shiva- Shaayad nahi karta hai Sachin bhi Purvi se pyaar._

_Soumya- Lekin yeh dono kuch kehte kyun nahi hain?_

_Shiva- Abhi tak dono ko ehsaas hi nahi hua hai._

_Soumya- Dono hi yeh nahi jaante ki woh ek dusre se pyaar karte hain?_

_Shiva- Haan._

_Soumya- Lekin aise kaise chal sakta hai? Humein kuch karna hoga._

_Shiva- Karna toh hoga, lekin kya?_

_Soumya- Sochna padhega. __Time lagega._

_Shiva- Thik hai, lekin meri shaadi se pehle hi soch lena._

_Soumya- Ab 20 din hain na?_

_Shiva- 18 din._

_Soumya- 18 din mein aise kya karein hum ki yeh dono ko apni dil ki baat pata chale._

_Shiva- Yeh socha tera kaam hai._

_Soumya- Toh aap kya karenge? Sirf Durga Bhabhi ka sapna dekhte rahenge kya?_

_Shiva- Sharm nahi hai tujhe? Badha Bhai hoon main tera._

_Soumya- Maine kya liya hai?_

_Shiva- Chup kar. Sab ko khana de. Bahut time ho gaya hai. Yeh Sachin aur Purvi ka natak ne sabko bhuka hi rakh diya hai._

_Soumya- Thik hai._

**_Soumya went to their mother and both of them gave everyone the dinner. After sometimes, Sachin came to the kitchen._**

_Sachin- Soumya, mujhe ek plate mein khana de._

_Soumya- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Purvi yahan tak nahi aa sakti._

_Soumya- Bahut pyaar aa raha hai aapko?_

**_Their mother looked at her and Sachin gave her a look._**

_Sachin- Tu aaj kal bahut bigad gayi hai. Pata nahi hostel mein kaunsa ladka mila tha tujhe._

_Soumya- Main ladies hostel mein thi._

_Sachin- Lekin college mein ladke toh honge hi na?_

_Soumya- Yuck! Kitne boring boring ladke the._

_Sachin- Dekha Maa. Dekhiye zara isse. Ladka dekhna shuru kar dijiye iske liye._

_Soumya- Kal tak toh main bahut choti lagti thi aapko, magar ab kya hua?_

_Sachin- Tu bahut zyada bolne lagi hai._

_Soumya- It's not my problem. Bhagwan ne mujhe muh diya hai toh kya main hamesha chup reh kar unka apmaan karoon?_

_Sachin- Maa, please. Jaldi do na mujhe khana._

_SM- Thik hai. Tum dono ladna band karo._

_Soumya- Hum lad nahi rahe hain, Maa. _

_SM- Toh phir yeh kutta aur billi ki tayaar kyun kar rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Bhai Behen ka pyaar hai yeh. Ab ek yehi toh hai jiske saath main lad sakta hoon._

_Soumya- Purvi bhi toh hai na?_

_Sachin- Phir se...?_

_SM- Chup raho. Yeh le, Sachin._

**_Their mother gave Sachin a plate of food and he went to the room. Soumya smiled seeing him and their mother also smiled._**

_Soumya- Maa, aapko Dada ke liye Bhabhi dhund ne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_SM- Main bhi yehi soch rahi thi._

_Soumya- Purvi acchi hai Dada ke liye._

_SM- Jahan tak main jaanti hoon usse woh acchi hi hai._

_Soumya- Mujhe bhi acchi lagti hai._

**_In Sachin's Room_**

**_Sachin sat beside Purvi and she looked at him. She sat on the bed and he gave her the plate._**

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Sachin- I am sorry, mera banaya hua khana Soumya ne phek diya._

_Purvi(smiling)- Agar main aapka banaya hua khana khati toh marr jaati. Accha hua ki phek diya._

_Sachin- Maine khane mein poison nahi milaya tha._

_Purvi- Poison nahi tha, lekin usse kam bhi nahi tha. Abhi bhi woh sab yaad karke mujhe vomit aa rahi hai._

_Sachin- Tum mera insult kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi nahi. Main aapka insult nahi kar rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Toh phir kya kar rahi ho? Tumne kaha tha issi liye maine apne haathon se khana banaya aur tum hi mera insult kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kya aap mere liye kuch bhi kar sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Kya matlab?_

_Purvi- Jo main kahoon wohi karenge?_

_Sachin- Agar baat sahi lagi toh karunga. Kyun nahi karunga?_

_Purvi- Aapne hi kaha tha ki akele khane se pet nahi bharta toh kya aap bhi yahin kha sakte hain? Mere saath baith kar?_

_Sachin- Mera room dining room nahi hai._

_Purvi- Toh phir main sabke saath jaana chahti hoon. Mujhe akele nahi khana._

_Sachin- OK, thik hai. Main bhi apna khana yahin le kar aata hoon._

**_Purvi smiled and he went from there._**

_Sachin(in mind)- Kya yaar? Thoda pyaar se baat karliya tha, lekin ab toh aise zid kar rahi hai jaise woh meri biwi ho. Pagal kahin ki._

**_He again went back to the kitchen and all the CID team had finished eating. He looked at everyone, but didn't saw Kavin._**

_Sachin- Arre yeh Kavin abhi tak aaya nahi hai kya?_

_Soumya- Kaaa... Arre Dada, unka phone aaya tha._

_Sachin- Phone aaya tha? Kab?_

_Soumya- Jab aap Purvi ke saath bahar the na tab._

_Sachin- Kya kaha usne?_

_Soumya- Kaha ki unka sar dukh raha hai toh woh nahi aa rahe._

_Sachin- Aise kaise nahi aa sakta woh?_

_Soumya- Kaha na ki sar dukh raha hai unka?_

_Sachin- Woh aise kar hi nahi sakta. Kahan hai mera phone?_

**_Soumya gave him his phone and he called Kavin._**

**_On Phone_**

_Kavin- Haan, Sachin._

_Sachin- How dare you, Kavin?_

_Kavin- Kya kiya hai maine?_

_Sachin- Tum aise kaise nahi aahoge? Sach kahoon toh maine tumhare liye sabko dinner ke liye bulaya tha._

_Kavin- Yaar, samjho na yaar._

_Sachin- Mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai. Tumhe abhi aana hoga._

_Kavin- Mere pet dukh raha hai._

_Sachin(looking at Soumya)- Pet dukh raha hai?_

_Kavin- Haan, yaar._

_Sachin- Lekin..._

**_Sachin heard a girl talking behind Kavin._**

_Sachin- Ladki? Ladki ke saath ho tum?_

_Kavin- Na... Nahi toh. Main apne ghar par hoon. Aaram kar raha hoon._

_Sachin- Kavin, agar tumhe aapna hi nahi tha toh sidhe sidhe bhi bol sakte the. Itna natak karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_Kavin- Sachin, woh darasal baat yeh hai ki woooo..._

**_He disconnected the call and Soumya became shocked seeing his anger._**

_Soumya- Kya...? Kya hua, Dada?_

_Sachin(giving her his phone)- Yeh le. Agar uska phir se phone aaya toh bolna ki main usse koi baat nahi karna chahta._

_Soumya- Lekin, baat kya hai?_

_Sachin- Jitna kaha hai utna hi kar. Zyada sawal karne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

**_Shiva came to them seeing Sachin._**

_Shiva- Kya hua, Chote? Tu itna gussa kyun hai?_

_Soumya- Bhai, dekhiye na. Agar woh nahi aana chahte toh aap gussa kyun ho rahe hain, Dada?_

_Sachin- Agar usne sach bataya hota toh main gussa nahi hota, lekin usne jhut bola mujhse. Kya kaha tha usne tujhe?_

_Soumya- Yehi ki unka sar dukh raha hai._

_Sachin- Yehi toh main keh raha hoon. Usne tujhe sar kaha aur mujhse yeh kaha ki uska pet dukh raha hai. Unbelievable._

**_Sachin went to everyone and Shiva and Soumya looked at each other. _**

_Sachin(smiling)- Thank you very much. Aap sab mere liye yahan tak aaye._

_Daya- Thank you toh humein bolna chahiye, Sachin._

_Abhijeet- Wohi toh. Yahan aa kar humein itna accha khana khane ko mila. Ab toh hamesha aata rahunga main._

_Sachin- Zaroor sir._

_Dushyant- Purvi thik toh hai na?_

_Sachin- Haan, woh thik hai._

_Ishita- Aapko bahut bura lag raha hoga na usse dard mein dekh kar?_

**_Everyone looked at her._**

_Ishita- I mean woh aapki dost jaisi hain._

_Sachin- Bura toh laga, lekin don't worry. Woh thik ho jaayegi._

_Tarika- Uska acche se khayal rakhna._

_Sachin- Main uska khayal kyun rakhunga? Main kaun hoon uska?_

_Shreya- Kaun hain yeh toh aapko hi pata hai._

_Sachin- Kya matlab?_

_Abhijeet- Kuch nahi, Sachin._

_Daya- Chalo, chalte hain._

_Sachin- I am so sorry, main aap sabke saath zyada baat nahi kar paaya._

_Abhijeet- Arre nahi nahi, tum Purvi ka khayal rakho. Purvi thik ho jaaye, usse zyada humein aur kuch nahi chahiye._

_Daya- Haan._

_Abhijeet- Toh phir chalo. _

_All(to Sachin's family member)- Namaste._

_All- Namaste._

**_Everyone went from there and Sachin went to his room with the food on a plate. Everyone looked at each other and Shiva smiled with Soumya. Their parents noticed that._**

_SF- Tum dono muskura kyun rahe ho?_

_Soumya- Kuch nahi, Baba._

_Shiva- Baba, Sachin aur Purvi ko dekh kar aapko kya lagta hai?_

_SF- Matlab?_

_SM- Matlab Purvi aapko kaisi lagti hai?_

_SF- Thik hi hai. Kyun?_

_Shiva- Bahu banane ke liye._

_SF- Main bhi yehi soch raha tha._

_Soumya- Maa, aap kya sochti hain?_

_SM- Jo tum sabko thik lage._

_Shiva- Matlab ab agar Sachin ki shaadi hogi toh sirf Purvi yaani meri Saali ke saath. Right?_

_Soumya- Right._

_Shiva- Arre, Maa, Baba, aap dono bhi bolo na._

_PF & PM- Haan._

**_All of them smiled._**

**_In Sachin's Room_**

**_Sachin came to Purvi with a plate of food and sat beside her. She smiled seeing him, but he was angry._**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai? Aap gusse mein lag rahe hain. Kahin mere wajah se toh...?_

_Sachin- Nahi, Purvi. Tumne kuch nahi kiya hai._

_Purvi- Toh phir gussa kis liye?_

_Sachin- Woh Kavin ko toh main nahi chodne wala. Dost kehta hai mujhe aur jhut bhi bolta hai. Idiot kahin ka._

_Purvi- Kyun? Kya kiya unhe ne?_

_Sachin- Bimar hone ka natak kar raha hai. Agar aana nahi tha toh shide bol sakta tha woh._

_Purvi- Kya kaha unhe ne?_

_Sachin- Soumya ko sar kaha aur mujhse yeh kehta hai ki pet dukh raha hai. Abhi phone pe uske piche koi ladki bol rahi thi._

_Purvi- Galat fammi huyi hogi, Sachin. Kavin sir aise nahi hain._

_Sachin- Ab jaa kar pehchanne laga hoon main usse. Kisi ki koi fikar hi nahi hai usse. Time pass ke liye ladki ko dhoka dena chahta hai aur ladki ke liye dost se jhut bhi bolta hai._

_Purvi- Nahi, Sachin. Kuch aur baat hogi._

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Mujhe uss idiot ke baare mein koi baat nahi karni hai. Khana thand ho gayi hai. Pehle khate hain._

**_She nodded and both of them ate the food._**

_Purvi- Yeh khana Maa ne banaya hai na?_

_Sachin- Maa aur Soumya ne mil kar banaya hai._

_Purvi- Lagta hai ab iss ghar mein hamesha aana padhega. Itna accha khana jo milega._

_Sachin- Hamesha dunga tabhi toh kha paahungi na?_

_Purvi- Aap nahi denge toh kya hua? Jiju hain na?_

_Sachin- Ooh please. Maine aaj tumhare liye yeh sab iss liye kiya hai kyunki maine tumhe bulaya tha. Aur tumhara pair bhi aisa ho gaya toh..._

_Purvi- Ab main ghar kaise jaahungi?_

_Sachin- Chal ke._

_Purvi- Lekin kaise? Mujhe dard hoga._

_Sachin- Toh tum kya chahti ho ki main tumhe apne inn pyaar se bhare baahon mein utha kar ghar tak chod doon?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Haan?_

_Purvi- Naa... Mera matlab tha nahi._

_Sachin(smiling)- Lagta hai tumhe mujhse pyaar ho gaya hai._

_Purvi- Aapko kaise pata...? I mean aap yeh kaise keh sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Tumhare inn khubsurat aankhon mein dikhta hai._

**_Purvi looked at him and he forward his hand. She looked at his hand and then at him. She closed her eyes thinking differently and he smiled. He picked a boiled rice, which was on her mandible. She opened her eyes and he showed her._**

_Sachin- Bhat tha. Tumhe kya laga ki main romantic ho raha hoon?_

_Purvi- Naa... Nahi toh._

_Sachin- Accha chalo, hum niche chalte hain. Bahut raat ho gayi hai. Sab kya soch rahe honge humare baare mein._

_Purvi- Lekin main kaise jaahoon?_

_Sachin(picking her up)- Aur koi rasta choda hai tumne mere liye?_

**_She smiled in his arms and he walked toward others. All looked at them and Shiva winked Soumya._**

_Sachin- Bhaiya, chaliye humare saath._

_Shiva- Arre, kahan?_

_Sachin- Sasural._

_Shiva- Tu jaa na, mera wahan kya kaam?_

_Purvi- Jiju, chaliye na. Di keh rahi thi ki usse aapse kuch baat karni hai._

_Shiva(smiling)- Accha?_

**_Everyone smiled seeing him and SachVi looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Soumya, mere room mein plates hain le kar aa._

_Soumya- Thik hai, Dada._

_Sachin- Bhaiya, chaliye na. _

_Shiva- Agar Durga ko mujhse baat karni hai toh chalo._

**_All of them smiled and they went from there._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Not much of romance, right? You have to wait for upcoming chapters. Don't forget to do review._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>After some minutes, Shiva and SachVi reached Purvi's house. Purvi was still in Sachin's arms and Shiva belled the door. Durga opened the door and became shocked seeing the scene. SachVi looked at each other and Shiva smiled seeing her. She also smiled and all of them went inside.<em>**

_Durga(looking at SachVi)- Yeh kya hai?_

_Shiva- Sachin, jaa. Purvi ko uske kamre mein chod kar aa jaa._

_Sachin- Yahan tak laaya hoon. Kamre tak toh khud bhi jaa sakti hai._

_Purvi- Haan, main jaa sakti hoon._

_Shiva- Maine kaha na, Sachin. Aur Purvi, please apne Jiju ki baat maana karo__._

_Sachin- OK._

_Durga- Arre, woh..._

**_Shiva pulled her from there and she became shocked. Sachin went toward Purvi's room and she was smiling seeing him._**

_Durga- Arre Shiva ji, aap yeh kya kar rahe hain?_

_Shiva- Main yahan aapse milne aaya hoon aur aapko meri koi fikar hi nahi hai?_

_Durga- Aapko kisne kaha ki mujhe aapki fikar nahi hai._

_Shiva- Matlab aapko meri fikar hai?_

_Durga- Haan._

_Shiva- Kya aapko mujhse pyaar hai?_

_Durga- Pyaa... Pyaar?_

_Shiva- Haan._

_Durga(looking around)- Woh... Shiva ji, woh main..._

_Shiva- Main bahut dino se aapko ek baat bolna chah raha tha, lekin mujhe samajh mein nahi aa raha tha ki kaise boloon._

_Durga- Boliye na. Kya bolna chahte hain, aap?_

_Shiva(moving forward)- Yehi ki..._

_Durga(nervously)- K... Kya?_

_Shiva- Woh main..._

**_He went really near her and both of them looked at each other. He bent hid head and kissed her cheek. Durga was shocked, but he smiled._**

_Durga- Aa... Aap..._

_Shiva- I love you._

**_Durga was shocked plus happy to hear him._**

_Shiva- Kya aap bhi mujhse pyaar karti hain?_

_Durga- Aapko kya lagta hai?_

_Shiva- Haan._

_Durga- Toh haan. Karti hoon main bhi aapse pyaar._

_Shiva- Really?_

_Durga- Haan. I love you, too._

**_He was too happy that he just hugged her tightly and she also hugged him back._**

**_In Purvi's Room_**

**_Sachin made Purvi sat on her bed and both of them looked at each other. _**

_Sachin- Ab main chalta hoon._

_Purvi- Umm... Ek baar mere pas aa sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Pas? Matlab kya hai tumhara?_

_Purvi- Kiss karna hai._

_Sachin(smiling)- Kiss?_

_Purvi- Ek na ek din toh mujhe karna hi hai toh aaj kyun nahi?_

_Sachin(sitting beside her)- Nahi, Purvi. _

_Purvi- Nahi?_

_Sachin- Mujhe samajh mein aa gaya hai ki kiss aisi waisa cheez nahi hai. Hum kiss sirf ussi ko karte hain jisse hum pyaar karte hain._

_Purvi- Aap yeh kya keh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Sahi keh raha hoon. Maine yahan aate waqt gaadi mein bahut socha aur ab main jaan gaya hoon ki main galat tha._

**_She smiled hearing him._**

_Sachin(holding her hand)- I am so sorry. Maine jo bhi kiya uske liye. Mujhe tumhe kiss nahi karna chahiye tha. Ab dekho na mere masti ke karan mujh jaise insaan se tumhe pyaar ho gaya._

_Purvi- Pyaar ho gaya?_

_Sachin- Jhut bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai, Purvi. Main jaanta hoon ki tumhare dil mein kya hai._

_Purvi- Aapko galat lagta hai, Sachin. Main aapse pyaar nahi karti._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin(moving forward)- Really?_

_Purvi- Main aapse pyaar nahi karti._

_Sachin- Karti ho._

_Purvi- Arre jab main khud keh rahi hoon ki nahi karti toh aap kaise...?_

_**He came really close to her and she looked at him. He kept his right hand on her left cheek and she closed her eyes. **_

_Sachin- Tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti ho na toh tumhe mere ek baar chune se itna fark kaise padh sakta hai?_

_**She opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled and moved back.**_

_Purvi- Nahi karti main aapse pyaar._

_Sachin- Seriously?_

_Purvi- Haan, nahi karti main aapse pyaar. Aur kyun karungi main aapse pyaar? Aap kahin ke hero toh nahi hain._

_Sachin- Arre main..._

_Purvi- Aap khud ke nazar mein CID ke hero honge, lekin mere nazar mein kahin ke hero nahi hain._

_Sachin- Hero nahi hoon toh kya hua? Villain hi sahi, lekin tumhara dil chura liya hai maine._

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Nahi matlab nahi._

_Sachin- OK thik hai. Main chahta bhi nahi hoon tumhara hero banna, lekin kya karoon? Ban gaya hoon._

_Purvi- Raat ho gayi hai iska matlab yeh nahi ki aap abhi se sapna dekhna shuru kar denge. Pehle apne ghar jaayiye aur so jaayiye. Uske baad sapna dekhna._

_Sachin- Mujhe tumhare sapne dekhne ka koi shaqk nahi hai._

_Purvi- Who cares ki aapko kya karne ka shaqk hai?_

_Sachin- You care._

_Purvi- No, i don't._

_Sachin- Any ways, main chalta hoon. Lekin please kal Bureau aane ki galti mat karna._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki main chahta hoon ki tum kal aaram karo._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- What kyun kyun, yaar? Main nahi chahta tumhe dard mein dekhna._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Mujhe pata nahi hai, lekin main bas nahi dekh sakta tumhe kisi bhi dard mein. Bahut bura lagta hai mujhe._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Tumhe kyun se zyada bolna aata bhi hai yaa nahi?_

_Purvi(smiling)- Good night, Sachin._

_Sachin- Haan, haan. Good night._

_Purvi- Sweet dreams._

_Sachin- Kya baat hai? Aaj pehli baar good night aur woh bhi sweet dreams ke saath?_

_Purvi- Aapko koi aitraaz hai?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi. Not at all. Jaanta hoon ki tum mere hi sapne dekhne wali ho, lekin phir bhi sweet dreams._

_**She smiled and he went from there smiling. Purvi became confused thinking why was she smiling. Sachin came to sitting room and saw DurVa sitting on the sofa.**_

_Sachin- Chaliye, Bhaiya._

_Shiva- Itni jaldi?_

_Sachin- Jaldi? !0:22 ho gaya hai._

_Durga- Haan, Shiva ji._

_Shiva- OK, thik hai. _

_Sachin- Bhabhi, Uncle Aunty kahan hain?_

_Durga- Bahut raat ho gayi hai na toh so rahe hain._

_Shiva- Ab aapko bhi sona chahiye._

_Sachin- Haan, Bhabhi. Jitna sona hai abhi so lijiye. Shaadi ke baad toh Bhaiya aapko sone nahi denge._

**_Durga looked at him shockingly and he smiled. Shiva looked at both of them and gave Sachin a look._**

_Sachin- Any ways, chaliye._

_Shiva- Bye._

_Durga- Bye._

_Sachin- Good night._

_Durga- Good night._

**_All of them smiled and Shiva and Sachin went from there. Durga went to Purvi's roon. After sometimes, they slept._**

**_The Next Day, In The Bureau_**

**_All were working and Purvi was absent. After sometimes, Kavin entered. Sachin looked at him and he also looked at him. Kavin came to Sachin, but he walked away. Everyone became confused seeing that._**

_Kavin- Sachin, please try and understand._

_Sachin- Kya try and understand, haan? Kavin tumne kal jo kiya na uske liye main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi kar sakta. Agar ladki ke saath the toh bol dete. Bahane banane ki koi zaroorat nahi thi._

_Kavin- Sachin, woh koi aisi waisi ladki nahi hai._

_Sachin- Ooh, matlab bahut hot hogi na?_

_Kavin- Sachin, please. Main jaanta hoon ki tum kya soch rahe ho, lekin tum jo soch rahe ho woh galat hai._

_Sachin- Haan toh batao na ki sach kya hai._

_Kavin- Woh ladki..._

_Sachin- Haan, bolo._

_Kavin- Woh ladki meri dost thi._

_Sachin- Dost?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Sachin- Haan toh main kaun hoon, Kavin? Kya tum mujhe apna dost nahi maante?_

_Kavin- Aisa nahi hai, Sachin. _

_Sachin- Toh phir kya hai?_

_Kavin- Woh meri bachpan ki dost hai._

_Sachin- Toh kya hua?_

_Kavin- Usse kisi ladke ne dhoka de diya toh woh..._

_Sachin- Dhoka de diya?_

_Kavin- Haan, agar woh kamine mere saamne hota toh main usse maar deta._

_Sachin- Ab toh pata chala hoga na tumhe ki tum kitne galat the?_

_Kavin- Haan, main galat tha. Bahut galat tha main. Woh ladki mujhe pasand aayi toh main bas... Lekin mujhe uss waqt yeh pata nahi tha ki mere yeh sab karne se usse kitna dard hoga._

_**Sachin shook his head in disbelief and everyone were looking at them.**_

_Kavin- Sachin, i am sorry. Meri dost ko meri zaroorat thi issi liye main tumhare ghar nahi aa paaya. _

_Sachin- Haan toh sach nahi bata sakte the?_

_Kavin- Mujhe laga tha ki tumhe bura lagega toh jhut bol diya._

_Sachin- Tum jaise officer se itni badhi galti? I mean tumne Soumya ko sar kaha aur mujhe pet. Idiot ho tum._

_Kavin(smiling)- Kabhi jhut bola nahi hai na toh..._

_Sachin- Jhut mat bolo. Uss ladki ko bhi tumne jhut hi toh bola hoga na?_

_Kavin- You know what, Sachin? Main ek baar Soumya se milna chahta hoon._

_Sachin- Soumya?_

_Kavin- Haan, uska naam Soumya hai._

_Sachin- Arre yeh toh meri behen ka naam hai._

_Kavin- I know, lekin woh tumhari behen nahi hai._

_Sachin- Tumhe kaise pata? Kya tumne kabhi meri behen ko dekha hai?_

_Kavin- Nahi, lekin i don't think ki woh dono ek hi hain._

_Sachin- Kavin, please usse maafi mang lo._

_Kavin- Issi liye toh milna chahta hoon taaki main usse maafi mang sakoon._

_Sachin- I am glad ki tumhe apni galti ka ehsaas ho gaya. Lekin please aage se kabhi jhut mat bolna. Mujhe kal tumhare karan bahut gussa aaya aur shaayad maine Soumya ko be wajah daanta bhi._

_Kavin- I am sorry._

**_Sachin smiled and Kavin looked around._**

_Kavin- Purvi kahin dekhai nahi de rahi. Kahan hai woh?_

_Sachin- Ghar pe hi hogi._

_Kavin- Arre kyun? Ladaai ho gayi kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi nahi. Humne ladna chod diya hai._

**_Kavin looked at others surprisingly and they smiled._**

_Kavin- Really?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Kavin- Tum usse miss toh nahi kar rahe ho na?_

_Sachin- Kar toh raha hoon. Lekin zyada nahi thoda sa._

_Kavin- Pyaar ho gaya kya?_

_Sachin- Pyaar?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Sachin- Nahi ho sakti. Purvi se... No._

_Daya(coming to them)- Arre why not, Sachin?_

**_Everyone came to them and smiled._**

_Abhijeet- Kyun nahi ho sakti tumhe Purvi se pyaar?_

_Sachin- Kyunki bas nahi ho sakti._

_Shreya- Ab yeh kaisi wajah hai?_

_Sachin- Jaisi bhi hai wajah hi hai._

_Daya- Sachin, i think tum already usse pyaar karte ho._

_Sachin(smiling)- What?_

_All- Yes!_

_Sachin- No!_

_Kavin- Arre Sachin, tum maante kyun nahi ho yaar?_

_Sachin- Kavin tum bhi...?_

_Kavin- Haan, toh?_

_Daya- Accha ek minute, Sachin. Ek sawal karta hoon main tumse._

_Sachin- Haan, sir._

_Daya- Jab kal Purvi ko moch aayi thi toh tumhe bura laga tha na?_

_Sachin- Sir, agar koi mere saamne dard mein ho toh mujhe bura lagega hi na?_

_Abhijeet- Haan, lekin i am sure tum usse apne god mein toh nahi uthate._

_Sachin- Sir, aur koi rasta bhi toh nahi tha. Woh chal nahi paa rahi thi toh main kya karta?_

_Dushyant- Arre humein bulate. Hum the na wahan?_

_Sachin- Please, Dushyant. Ab tum shuru mat ho jaaho._

_Ishita- Arre iss mein shuru hone wali kya baat hai? Kahani ab khatam karne ka time aa gaya hai._

_Abhijeet- Abhi picture baaki hai, Ishita._

_Daya- Haan. Half ho gaya, lekin half abhi bhi baaki hai. Climax abhi baaki hai._

_Sachin- Aap sab yeh kya keh rahe ho? _

_Kavin- Bas yehi ki tum jaldi se Purvi ko i love you bol do._

_Sachin- What the hell? Why would i do that? I don't even love her._

_Abhijeet- Guys, agar Sachin khud hi keh raha hai ki woh Purvi se pyaar nahi karta toh humein uski baat maan leni chahiye._

_Daya- I think you are right, Abhijeet._

_**Sachin gave them a confused look and they went to their work. The day passed, but Sachin was missing Purvi badly. Everyone were noticing that and they were smiling. They next day, Purvi came to the Bureau and Sachin was the first person to reach her. Everyone smiled, but Purvi was confused.**_

_Sachin(smiling)- I am so happy ki tum wapas aa gayi._

_Purvi- Were you missing me?_

_Sachin- Ya, i was._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Phir se kyun?_

_Purvi- Haan, kyun?_

_Sachin- Yeh kyun kyun kya hai?_

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Agar kyun se zyada bolna aata nahi hai toh mat bolo._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_**He became irritated and moved his steps toward her and kept his hand on her mouth. She looked at him and he was already looking at her. Abhijeet took out his phone and clicked their picture.**_

_Sachin- Mujhe parishan karna accha lagta hai, tumhe?_

_**She removed his hand from her mouth and smiled. Then, Sachin noticed her lipstick on his palm. He wiped his hand on her shirt and all became shocked.**_

_Purvi(crying tone)- Sachin, yeh... Yeh kya kiya aapne?_

_Sachin- Kisne kaha tha itna makeup karne ko?_

**_She slowly went to a chair and sat down. He saw her sad and looked at everyone. All looked at different directions and Sachin came in front her. He sat on his knee and she looked at him._**

_Sachin- I am sorry. _

_Purvi- Sorry bolne ke kya faida? Mera shirt kharab kar diya aapne._

_Sachin- Arre sorry toh bol raha hoon na?_

_Purvi(without eye contact)- It's OK._

_**He smiled seeing her and she looked at him.**_

_Purvi- Aap muskura kyun rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kyunki mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum gusse mein aur bhi zyada khoobsurat lagti ho._

**_She became surprised and everyone looked at each other. Sachin smiled seeing her._**

_Purvi- Aa... Aap...?_

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

**_She got up from the chair and went to the bathroom to clean the mark. Sachin smiled by himself and saw everyone looking at him._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Shreya- Pyaar hua._

_Sachin- Yeh tum kya keh rahi ho, Shreya?_

_Shreya- Haan._

_Abhijeet- Yehi pyaar hai, Sachin._

_Sachin- Sir, pyaar aise kaise ho sakta hai? I mean aise..._

_Daya- Agar pyaar hona ho na, Sachin, toh ek pal mein bhi ho sakta hai._

_Sachin- Ek pal mein?_

_Shreya- Hum sabne pyaar kiya hai, sir._

_Abhijeet- Haan, Sachin. Jitna der karoge utna hi muskil hoga. _

_Dushyant- Aur jahan tak Purvi ka sawal hai, humein lagta hai ki woh bhi tumse bahut pyaar karti hai._

_Ishita- Haan, sir._

_Sachin- Kya pyaar yehi hota hai?_

_Abhijeet- Haan. Yehi pyaar hai._

_Sachin- Lekin, sir woh..._

_Daya- Lekin vekin kuch mat kaho, Sachin. Dil ki baat batane mein deri nahi karni chahiye._

_Shreya- Haan, sir._

_Sachin- I can't believe that i am in love._

_Dushyant- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Maine kabhi socha hi nahi tha ki mujhe bhi kabhi pyaar hoga. Aur woh bhi Purvi se. Seriously?_

_Ishita- Arre sir, yehi sach hai ki aapko Purvi ma'am se pyaar ho gaya hai._

_Sachin- OK, thik hai. Agar aap sabko lagta hai ki yehi pyaar hai aur main Purvi se pyaar karta hoon toh thik hai. Main kahunga usse apni dil ki baat._

**_Everyone smiled, but Sachin noticed Kavin lost in his thoughts._**

_Sachin- Kya hua, Kavin?_

_Kavin- Haan?_

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Kavin- Kuch nahi, yaar._

_Sachin- Soumya ki yaad aa rahi hai?_

_Kavin- Hmm..._

_Sachin- Bhagwan kare ki tum usse jaldi se mil jaaho._

_Kavin- Yaar, woh sach mein mujhe bahut acchi lagi._

_Sachin- Agar itni hi acchi lagi toh bol dena usse._

_Kavin- Aise kaise bol doon? Pehli baar mein hi dil pe baith gayi. Aur maine usse jhut bola hai ki mera naam Surya hai. Agar main yeh boloonga ki main usse pasand karta hoon toh woh mujhe zingadi mein dobaara kabhi nahi dekhegi._

_Sachin- Main Bhagwan se dua mang sakta hoon, tumhare liye. Bhagwan kare ki Soumya jaldi se tumse mile taaki tum usse maafi mang sako._

**_Everyone looked at Kavin sadly and he was really sad._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- How was it? Boring toh nahi tha na? Please sach batana._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Day<em>**

**_Kavin was going to the Bureau and saw Soumya talking to a girl in front the coffee shop. He smiled seeing her and went to her._**

_Soumya- Yaar, Amaani, tune kyun bulaya hai mujhe yahan? Aur woh bhi itni subah subah?_

_Amaani- Soumya, pehle andar chalte hain. Mujhe tujhse kuch kehna hai._

_Soumya- Kya baat hai?_

_Amaani- Pehle andar chal._

**_Amaani pulled her inside the coffee shop and Kavin went behind them. Soumya and Amaani sat down and Kavin stood behind Soumya._**

_Soumya- Ab bata. Kya hua?_

_Amaani- Tujhe mere boyfriend Rohit ke baare mein toh pata hi hai na?_

_Soumya- Haan, jaanti hoon main. Tujhse bahut pyaar karta hai na woh?_

_Amaani- Uska pyaar dekhawa tha._

_Soumya- Kya?_

_Amaani- Haan. Kal jab main usse milne uske ghar gayi toh dekha ki woh kisi ladki ko kiss kar raha tha._

_Soumya- Rohit ne?_

_Amaani- Haan._

_Soumya- I can't believe this, Amaani. _

_Amaani- Yaar, tu zindagi mein kisi se pyaar mat karna._

_Soumya- Pyaar chahke thodi na hota hai?_

_Amaani- Haan, lekin jitna ho saake ladke se dur hi rehna. Sab ladke ek hi jaise hote hain._

_Soumya- Sab nahi hote, Amaani._

_Amaani- Soumya, tu yeh baat kisi ko mat batana. Tu meri best friend hai issi liye maine tujhe bataya._

_Soumya- Main kisi ko kyun batahungi?_

_Amaani- Chal ab aa hi gaye hain toh coffee peeke jaate hain._

_Soumya- Thik hai._

**_Amaani ordered two cups of coffee and she noticed Kavin. _**

_Amaani- Excuse me. Aap yahan humari baatein kyun sun rahe hain?_

**_Soumya turned and saw Kavin. She smiled and Kavin looked at her._**

_Soumya(standing up)- Arre aap?_

**_She stood in front him and smiled. She made him sit and Amaani looked at them while being confused._**

_Soumya- Aap yahan kya kar rahe hain?_

_Kavin- Main..._

_Soumya- Aapne shaayad mujhe nahi pehchanna. Main Soumya. Arre wohi jo aapse uss din mall mein takrai thi._

_Kavin- Jaanta hoon main aapko. Bahut acche se yaad hai._

_Soumya- Aap yahan kiske saath aaye hain?_

_Kavin- Main aapse ek baat kehna chahta hoon. _

_Soumya- Woh kya?_

_Kavin- Main dekh sakta hoon._

_Soumya- Wow, that's great._

_Kavin- Ji, woh..._

_Amaani- Soumya, yeh kaun hain?_

_Soumya- Inka naam Surya hai. Hai na?_

_Kavin- Ji, woh.._

_Soumya- Yeh dekh nahi sakte._

_Amaani- Dekh nahi sakte?_

**_She looked at him form top to bottom._**

_Amaani- Dekh nahi sakte, lekin phir bhi itna... I mean lagta hi nahi hai ki yeh dekh nahi sakte. Look at him. Look at his clothes._

_Soumya- Amaani, kisi ki pehnchan uske kapne se nahi hota._

_Kavin- Dekhiye Soumya ji, Amaani ji sahi keh rahi hain._

_Soumya- Lagta hai aapko bura laga iski baat. Arre yeh toh basss..._

**_Meanwhile, the server brought 2 cups of coffee. Amaani picked one and Soumya looked at Kavin. She picked the another one and gave it to Kavin._**

_Soumya(giving him)- Yeh lijiye._

_**She sat down on the another chair and smiled. Kavin drank the coffee and Amaani was confused seeing Soumya's concern for him. Kavin remained staring and Amaani was noticing that.**_

_Soumya- Waise aapka operation kab hua?_

_Kavin- Haan?_

_Soumya- Ji, aapne kab ki operation?_

_Kavin- Maine koi operation nahi ki hai?_

**_Soumya became surprised and looked at Amaani._**

_Soumya- Ji, main kuch samjhi nahi._

_Kavin- Darasal baat yeh hai ki..._

**_Just then, Sachin called Kavin._**

**_On Phone_**

_Kavin- Haan, Sachin, bolo._

_Sachin- Yaar, Kavin, khoon hua hai._

_Kavin- Khoon?_

_Sachin- Haan, tum jaldi se aa jaaho. Abhi tak sab aaye bhi nahi hain. Yahan pe sirf main aur Purvi hi hain._

_Kavin- Haan, toh tum aur Purvi jaaho na._

_Sachin- Phir se kisi ladki ke saath ho kya?_

_Kavin- Haan, woh... Soumya ke saath hoon._

_Sachin- Soumya?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Sachin- Accha toh phone usse do. Main bol dete hoon usse ki woh tumhe maaf karde._

_Kavin- Arre woh..._

_Sachin- Yaar, jaldi karo._

**_Kavin looked at Soumya and she was confused hearing Sachin's name. He gave his phone to her._**

_Soumya- Hello._

**_Sachin became shocked hearing Soumya's voice._**

_Sachin- Soumya?_

_Soumya- Dada, aap?_

**_Kavin became shocked and Soumya was also shocked._**

_Sachin- Toh tu hai woh jisse Kavin pyaar karne laga hai?_

_Soumya- Kaun Kavin, Dada?_

_Sachin- Arre wohi jo tere saath abhi hai._

_Soumya- Kya baat kar rahe hain, Dada? Inka naam Surya hai._

_Sachin- Main abhi rakhta hoon. Tu jaldi se usse bhej de._

_Soumya- Ji._

**_She disconnected the call with a confused face and Kavin was staring at her._**

_Soumya- Mujhe pata nahi tha ki aap... I mean mere Dada aur aap ek dusre ko jaante hain._

_Kavin- Abhi mujhe jaana hoga._

**_He went from there and Amaani was confused, but Soumya was shocked._**

**_In The Bureau_**

_Purvi- Kya hua, Sachin?_

_Sachin- Purvi, i can't believe this._

_Purvi- Hua kya hai?_

_Sachin- Arre woh Kavin..._

_Purvi- Woh aa rahe hain na?_

_Sachin- Haan, Purvi, lekin..._

**_She pulled him and made him sat on a chair._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Jis ladki ki baat Kavin kar raha tha na toh humari Soumya hai._

_Purvi- Humari Soumya?_

_Sachin- Haan, yaar._

_Purvi- OMG!_

_Sachin- Yaar, Purvi, i don't know what to do._

_Purvi- Aap kuch nahi kar sakte. Kavin sir utne bhi bure nahi hain._

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon, Purvi, lekin Kavin aur Soumya...?_

_Purvi- Kya Soumya bhi Kavin sir se pyaar karti hai?_

_Sachin- I don't think so. Woh kabhi Kavin ki yaa kisi ki bhi ladki ki baat hi nahi karti._

**_Purvi smiled and sat on her knee in front him. She held his hand and he looked at her._**

_Purvi- Sachin, Soumya ka toh mujhe pata nahi, lekin shaayad kisi ko kisi se pyaar ho gaya hai._

_Sachin(confused)- Kisi ko kisi se pyaar ho gaya? Kaun? Kisse?_

_Purvi- Woh... _

_Sachin(smiling)- Samajh gaya main._

_Purvi- Kya samajh gaye?_

_Sachin- Yehi ki tum mujhe i love you kehne ki koshish kar rahi ho._

_**She smiled lightly and he smiled.**_

_Sachin(standing)- Yahan koi marr gaya hai aur tum sharma rahi ho?_

**_She stood up and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Kaun sharma raha hai? _

_Sachin- Tum aur kaun?_

_Purvi- Ooh please. Main sharma nahi rahi hoon, thik hai?_

_Sachin- Agar sharma nahi rahi ho toh tumhare yeh khubsurat se gal laal kyun ho gaye hain?_

_Purvi(touching her cheek)- Laal? Kahan hain laal? Aap bhi na? Pagal ho gaye hain bilkul._

_Sachin- Please, Purvi. Tum apna romance thodi der ke liye band karo. Yahan khoon hua hai aur Kavin abhi tak nahi pahuncha. Shaayad humein hi chale jaana chahiye tha._

_Purvi- You are right. Lekin woh pahunch hi rahe honge._

_Sachin- Woh..._

**_Meanwhile, Kavin entered running and SachVi looked at each other. All of them went to the crime scene and started their investigation, but Kavin was still thinking about Soumya. SachVi were keep looking at each other seeing him. After sometimes, they returned Bureau. They informed everyone about the case, but Kavin seemed to be lost. Sachin went toward him and Purvi also came to them._**

_Purvi- Kya hua, Kavin sir?_

_Kavin- Haan?_

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Kavin- Yaar, Sachin. Mujhe maaf kardo, yaar. I didn't know that Soumya is your sister. I mean mujhe pata tha ki tumhare Behen ka naam bhi Soumya hai, lekin yeh nahi pata tha ki woh wohi hai jisse main pasand karta hoon._

**_Purvi looked at Sachin and he looked at her. Sachin smiled and both, Kavin and Purvi became confused._**

_Kavin- Kya hua, Sachin?_

_Sachin- Kavin, tum pagal ho._

_Kavin- Yaar, Sachin, please._

_Sachin- Kavin, mujhe tumse koi problem nahi hai. Lekin bas problem hai toh tumhari aadat se._

_Kavin- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Soumya meri Behen hai. Jaanta hoon main ki usse kaise log pasand aate hain._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap kehna kya chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Bas yehi ki agar Kavin ko Soumya ka pyaar chahiye toh usse khud ko badal na hoga._

_Kavin- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Matlab aaj se tum kisi ladki ko dusre nazar se nahi dekhoge._

_Kavin- Sachin, maine aisa karna toh ussi din se chod diya hai jis din maine Soumya ko dekha tha._

_Sachin- Agar tum Soumya se sachcha pyaar karte ho toh main tumhari madat karunga._

_Kavin- Really?_

_Sachin- Haan. Kavin, tum kaise imaandaar officer milna aaj kal ki duniya mein mushkil hai. Agar Soumya ne bhi tumse pyaar kiya toh mujhse koi problem nahi hai. Lekin jaisa ki maine kahan. Tumhe khud ko badal na hoga._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin, Soumya ko toh abhi bhi yehi lagta hai ki Kavin sir andhe the._

_Kavin- Haan._

_Sachin- Tumne usse bataya nahi?_

_Kavin- Nahi._

_Sachin- Arre toh kya kar rahe the utni der tak wahan?_

_Kavin- Arre woh Amaani bhi toh thi na wahan?_

_Purvi- Ab yeh kaun hai?_

_Sachin- Kahin tumhari ex toh nahi?_

_Kavin- Arre nahi. Woh Soumya ki best friend hai._

_Sachin- Accha? Don't worry. Main Soumya ko bata dunga ki tumhra sach kya hai._

_Kavin- Yaar, agar woh mujhse nafrat karne lagi toh?_

_Sachin- Toh main kuch nahi kar sakta._

_Purvi- Arre main hoon na, sir? Main sab thik kar dungi._

_Sachin- Haan, haan kyun nahi? Tum toh ho hi itni khaash, hai na?_

**_Purvi gave him a look and Kavin smiled. After sometimes, they went to the forensic lab. Dr. Salunkhe gave them the information._**

_Abhijeet- Waise, i am sure ki yeh baat Tarika ji ne hi pata laagai hogi._

**_Everyone gave each other a look._**

_Tarika- Abhijeet, woh..._

_Dr. Salunkhe- Arre haan haan. Main toh kuch karta hi nahi hoon, na? Sab kuch toh tumhari Tarika ji hi karti hain._

_Abhijeet- Arre sir. Mera woh matlab nahi tha._

_Dr. Salunkhe- Toh phir kya tha?_

_Freddy- Sir, maine sunna hai ki kal aapki girlfriend ka birthday hai._

_All- Girlfriend ka birthday?_

_Dr. Salunkhe- Yeh tumhe kisne bataya, Freddy?_

_Freddy- Arre aap hi ne toh bataya tha._

_Dr. Salunkhe- Maine? Maine kab bataya? _

_Pankaj- Pichli baar bataya tha aapne._

_Dr. Salunkhe- Arre nahi. Maine? Uska birthday kal nahi agle hafte hai._

_All- Ooh..._

**_Everyone smiled and SachVi looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Waise Purvi, tumhara birthday kab hai?_

_Abhijeet- Ab isse toh khud ki girlfriend tak ka birthday yaad nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sir, aap bhi...?_

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon, sir. Itni khaash insaan ka birthday kaise bhul sakta hoon main?_

_Purvi- Khaash?_

_Sachin- Kyun? _

_Purvi- Main kuch samjhi nahi._

_Sachin- CID mein kaam karne wala har insaan khaash hi hai, OK?_

**_Everyone looked at each other. Purvi smiled to herself and Sachin also smiled. After sometimes, they went from there. The case got solved by the noon. Daya, SachVi and Kavin had gone to catch the drug dealers and they were waiting for the criminal on the car. Kavin was in driving seat and Daya was beside him while SachVi were at the back._**

_Kavin- Kab aayega yeh drug dealer, yaar? Bahut bore ho gaya hoon._

_Daya- Sachin, Purvi, kuch baat karo na?_

_Sachin- Kuch hai hi nahi, sir._

_Purvi- Koi topic hi nahi hai, sir._

_Kavin- Arre kaise nahi hai? Accha, Sachin tumhe kitne bachche chahiye?_

_SachVi- Bachche?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Purvi- Sir, yahan bachche kahan se aa gaye?_

_Kavin- Abhi tak aaye nahi hain, Purvi. Aane wale ke baare mein puch raha hoon._

_Purvi- Mujhe toh sirf do hi chahiye. Ek Beta aur ek Beti._

_Sachin- Do nahi. Mujhe tin chahiye._

_Purvi- Kaun dega aapko tin bachche? Pata bhi hai aapko ki kitna dard hota hai? Main tin tin bachchon ko janm nahi de sakti._

**_Daya and Kavin looked at each other and Sachin smiled. Purvi recalled what she said and bit her tongue._**

_Sachin- Purvi, seedhe seedhe bola na._

_Purvi- Maa...Matlab?_

_Sachin- I love you!_

**_Daya and Kavin became surprised and Purvi was shocked. She blushed, so Sachin became confused._**

_Sachin- Arre itna sharma kyun rahi ho, yaar? Main tumhe i love you nahi bol raha hoon._

**_All looked at him with questioningly face._**

_Sachin- Main Purvi ko bolne ke liye bol raha hoon. Maine Purvi ko i love you nahi kaha hai,_

_Purvi- Aap..._

**_She turned toward the window sadly and all of them noticed that. Sachin was about to say something, but Kavin saw a drug dealer._**

_Kavin- Sir, woh dekhiye. Woh aa gaya._

_Daya- Chalo._

**_All of them came out of the car, but Purvi was still sad. All of them went inside the _****_construct building where the drug dealer was going. The man turned and everyone hid behind the wall, but Purvi was lost in her thought. Sachin pulled her toward him._**

_Sachin(softly)- Kya ho gaya hai, tumhe?_

**_She looked at him with tears and he came confused. Daya and Kavin looked at each other and went behind the drug dealer. SachVi was busy in their own world, so they didn't disturbed them._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? Tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

**_She shook her head as no and wiped her tears. She walked from there and he went behind her. Meanwhile, another man come behind them. Purvi heard the footsteps and stopped, but Sachin was keep walking._**

_Purvi- Sachin, rukiye. Koi aa raha hai._

_Sachin- Kaun?_

_Purvi- Woh dusra aadmi hai shaayad._

_**She pulled him from there and the man passed by them. Sachin looked at her and she also looked at him.**_

_Sachin- Tum kya cheez ho, Purvi? Meri itni fikar hai, lekin phir bhi dekha na nahi chahti tum?_

_Purvi- Mujhe dekhawa karna nahi aata._

_Sachin- Accha...? Toh apni dil ki baat kabhi bolti kyun nahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aap kis cheez ki baat kar rahe hain? Yahan hum kaam karne aaye hain. Chaliye._

**_She went from there and he went behind her. Meanwhile, they heard a gun shot, so they became shocked. They ran toward where the sound came from. They reached the placed and saw that Daya and Kavin were caught by the drug dealers. SachVi looked at each other and Sachin went behind a man and Purvi went behind another one. Daya and Kavin smiled seeing them and SachVi caught the men. _****_They smiled and Daya and Kavin also smiled._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- How was it, guys? I hope it wasn't that boring. Don't forget to tell me._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>All of them brought the drug dealers to the Bureau, but Purvi was still sad and lost. Sachin was looking at her all the time and he was confused thinking why was she too sad. At the evening, everyone went home and Purvi was also about to go, but Sachin came in front her. She tried to pass him, but he held her wrist. She turned and looked at him.<em>**

_Purvi- Kya hua? _

_Sachin- Yehi sawal main tumse karna chahta hoon, Purvi._

_Purvi- Mujhe kya hua hai, sir?_

_Sachin- Sir? Tumne mujhe sir kaha?_

_Purvi- Ji, sir,_

_Sachin- Purvi, please batao mujhe ki tum itni dukhi kyun ho._

_Purvi- Main aur dukhi? Nahi toh. Main dukhi nahi hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhse jhut bolne ki koshish mat karo. Tum sabse jhut bol sakti ho, lekin mujhse nahi._

_Purvi- Aap khud ko samajhte kya hain? Kaun hain aap mere? Koi nahi hain aap mere._

_Sachin- Koi nahi hoon?_

_Purvi- Haan._

**_She walked from there, but he pulled her toward him and pined her to the wall. Purvi was shocked to see him like that. He moved really close to her and she looked at him._**

_Sachin- Koi nahi hoon main tumhare liye?_

_Purvi- Na... Nahi._

_Sachin- Koi nahi hoon toh meri itni fikar kyun karti ho, tum?_

_Purvi- Mujhe aapki koi fikar nahi hai._

_Sachin- Fikar hai tumhe meri, Purvi. Bahut fikar hai tumhe._

_Purvi- Jab main keh rahi hoon ki nahi hai mujhe aapki fikar toh aap maan kyun nahi rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum jhut bol rahi ho? Tum issi liye dukhi ho na kyunki tumhe laga tha ki maine tumhe sach mein i love you kaha?_

_Purvi- Na... Nahi. Mujhe aisa kyun lagega?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum chahti ho ki main tumse sach mein i love you kahoon._

_Purvi- Ji, nahi. Main aisa kuch bhi nahi chahti._

_Sachin- Chahti ho. _

_Purvi- Kyun chahungi main aisa?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho._

**_She tried to move from there, but he held her more tightly and kept his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and he smiled seeing her. He moved more closer and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Kyun tadpa rahe hain mujhe itna?_

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Agar itna hi pyaar karte hain toh bol dijiye na. Kyun nahi bol rahe?_

_Sachin- Tumhe kisne kaha ki main tumse pyaar karta hoon?_

_Purvi- Matlab aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Jhut! Jhut bol rahe hain, aap._

_Sachin- Kya tum chahti ho na ki main tumse pyaar karoon?_

_Purvi- Mere chahne se kya hoga, Sachin? Shaayad mera pyaar toh ek tarfaa hai._

_Sachin- Matlab tum mujhse pyaar karti ho?_

_Purvi- Agar yehi pyaar hai na, Sachin, toh haan. Karti hoon main aapse pyaar._

**_He smiled and she kept her hand on his cheek._**

_Purvi- Kya aap bhi mujhse pyaar karte hain?_

_Sachin- Tumhe kya lagta hai?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi. Kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki karte hain, lekin kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki nahi karte._

_Sachin- Agar tum itni hi confused ho toh ek kaam karo._

_Purvi- Kaam?_

_Sachin- Haan, kaam._

_Purvi- Kaisa kaam?_

_Sachin- Main tumhe yeh nahi batane wala ki main tumse pyaar karta hoon ya nahi. Tumhe khud pata karna hoga._

_Purvi- Maine toh keh diya toh aap bhi keh dijiye na. Kyun dukh de rahe hain mujhe?_

_Sachin- Agar jaanna hai toh khud hi jaanlo. Agar tumhara pyaar sachcha hai toh tumhe zyada waqt nahi lagega._

_Purvi- Matlab aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte, na?_

_Sachin- I can't tell you that. You are a CID officer. You can find that out._

_Purvi- Chodiye, mujhe._

_Sachin- Maine tumhe kahan pakda hai? Pakda toh tumne hai mujhe._

**_Her one arm was around him and her another hand was on his cheek. He had already removed his hands from her, so she just smiled and left him._**

_Sachin- Waise mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum mujhse itna pyaar karti ho._

_Purvi- Kyun? Kyun nahi kar sakti main aapse itna pyaar?_

_Sachin- Tumhe toh main villain lagta tha, nahi?_

_Purvi- Villain toh aap abhi bhi hain mere liye, kyunki aapne mera dil jo churaya hai. Hero kabhi chori nahi karta._

_Sachin- Wow! What a sentence, yaar?_

_Purvi- Chalein?_

_Sachin- Arre haan, haan. Kyun nahi? Ladies first._

**_He smiled and she smiled seeing him. Purvi went first and then, Sachin went after her._**

**_At Sachin's House_**

**_After eating the dinner, Shiva and the parents went to their rooms and Soumya was also about to go, but Sachin stopped her._**

_Sachin- Soumya, ruk._

_Soumya- Ji, Dada._

_Sachin- Mujhe tujhse zaroori baat karna hai._

_Soumya- Mujhe bhi aapse baat karna hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Soumya- Main uss andhe ladke ke baare mein baat karna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Kavin?_

_Soumya- Aap usse Kavin kyun keh rahe hain? Uska naam Surya hai._

_Sachin- Nahi, Soumya. Uska naam Kavin hai._

_Soumya- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan. Main aur Kavin saath mein kaam karte hain._

_Spumya- Lekin ek andha aadmi CID mein kaam kaise kar sakta hai?_

_Sachin- Woh andha nahi hai aur naahi kabhi tha._

_Soumya- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Darasal baat yeh hai ki tu usse pehli nazar mein hi pasand aa gayi._

_Spumya- What?_

_Sachin- Haan. Kavin hamesha masti mazak karta hai toh usne tujhse bhi mazak kar liya._

_Soumya- Matlab woh jhut bol raha tha mujhse?_

_Sachin- Haan. Woh andha nahi hai, lekin woh tujhse pyaar karta hai._

_Soumya- Dada, aapko ho kya gaya hai? Woh ladka mujhse pyaar karta hai toh main kya karoon? Main toh usse pyaar nahi karti. Mujhe usse dekh kar bahut pyaar aata tha, lekin ab sach jaanne ke baad mujhe usse nafrat hoti hai. Amaani sahi keh rahi thi. Sab ladke ek hi jaise hote hain._

_Sachin- Soumya, woh utna bhi bura nahi hai._

_Soumya- Uss din jab woh dinner karne nahi aaya toh aapko woh bura lagta tha aur abhi accha lag raha hai?  
><em>

_Sachin- Meri aur uski baat alag thi, Soumya. _

_Soumya- Dada, please. Aap usse jaa kar bol dena ki main aage se uska chehra tak dekhna pasand nahi karungi._

_Sachin- Aisa mat bol._

_Soumya- Dada, woh mere kuch nahi hai, lekin mujhe laga tha ki woh ek sareef insaan hai issi liye mere dil mein uske liye izzat thi, lekin ab se naa toh mere dil mein uske liye izzat hai aur naahi humdardi._

_**She went to her room and Sachin became worried.**_

_Sachin- Issi baat ka toh darr tha mujhe. Ab Kavin ka kya hoga? Main usse kaise batahunga ki Soumya usse maaf nahi karegi? Ek kaam karta hoon. Purvi ko bolta hoon. Woh bol degi Kavin ko._

**_He went to his room and became ready to sleep. He laid on the bed and called Purvi. _**

**_On The Other Hand_**

**_Purvi was washing dishes after the dinner and Durga was cleaning the stove. Durga heard Purvi's phone._**

_Durga- Purvi, tera phone baj raha hai._

_Purvi- Di, jaake phone uthao._

_Durga- Arre tera kaam ka hoga._

_Purvi- Bolna ki tum Inspector Purvi ho._

_Durga- Mujhe ek pal mein hi Inspector bana diya? Koi baat nahi._

**_Purvi smiled and Durga went to get the phone. Durga looked at the caller ID and smiled. She looked at their parents who were in the sitting room._**

_PF- Kiska phone hai?_

_Durga- Aapke hone wale Jamai Raja ka._

_PM- Shiva ka?_

_Durga- Nahi. Duska Jamai._

_PF- Sachin?_

_Durga- Haan._

_PM- Haan toh utha._

_Durga- Purvi ko phone kiya hai, Maa, mujhe nahi._

_PF- Purvi banke bol. Hum bhi toh sunne ki itni raat mein phone karne ka maqsad kya hai. Inn dono ke bich chal kya raha hai._

_Durga- Phone toh kat gaya._

_PM- Haan toh aur bhi aasan ho gaya. Usse likh na._

_Durga- Kya likhoon?_

_PF- Yeh puch ki phone kyun kiya usne._

_Durga- Thik hai._

**_Durga looked at Purvi and smiled. _**

**_She sent "Aapne mujhe itni raat ko phone kyun kiya?" to him. _**

**_On the other hand, Sachin got the message and smiled._**

**_He sent "Tumhe kya lagta hai? Kyun kiya hoga maine itni raat ko tumhe phone? Any guesses?"_**

**_Durga turned to the parents and told them what he said. Purvi saw them talking in the sitting room and became confused._**

**_She replied "Mujhe nahi pata. Aap hi bata dijiye"._**

**_He sent "Mujhe tumhe ek baat batani thi. Zaroori hai. Call karo na mujhe"._**

**_She wrote "Thik hai. Main kuch der baad phone karti hoon."_**

**_He wrote "Jaldi karna, please"_**

_**Meanwhile, Purvi finished with the dishes and came to them. Durga was about to delete the message, but saw Purvi. She delete the message and gave the phone to Purvi.**_

_Purvi- Yahan kya chal raha tha?_

_Durga- Kya? Kuch nahi._

_PF- Hum Sachin ke baare mein soch rahe the._

_Purvi- Sachin? Kyun, Baba?_

_PF- Teri shaadi hum abhi toh nahi kara sakte, lekin mujhe jamai dhudhne ki zaroorat nahi padhegi ab._

_Purvi- Baba, aap kehna kya chahte hain?_

_PM- Purvi, sach sach bata. Tu Sachin ko pasand karti hai na?_

**_She looked at Durga and she smiled._**

_Durga- Purvi, sach bata de._

_Purvi- Pasand nahi, Maa. Pyaar karti hoon main usse._

_PF- Humein tere aur Sachin ke rishte se koi aitraaz nahi hai, Purvi. Sachin toh humein pehle se hi pasand tha._

_PM- Lekin tujhe sambhal ke rehna hoga. Aurat ki izzat mitti mein milne ke liye ek pal hi kaafi hota hai. Tujhe shaadi ke pehle Sachin se jitna ho saake dur rehna hoga._

_Purvi- Main samajh gayi, Maa. Aap chinta mat kijiye. Main aisa koi kaam nahi karungi. Bhul ke bhi nahi. Aur waise bhi abhi tak Sachin ne mujhe i love you nahi kaha hai._

_Durga- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan, Di. Lekin main jaanti hoon ki woh bhi mujhse pyaar karte hain._

_Durga- Karte hain woh bhi tujhse pyaar, Purvi. Dekh na, woh bahut jald tujhe i love you bolenge._

_PF- Yeh kya? Maa, Baap ke saamne tum dono ko pyaar vyaar ki baatein karne mein sharm nahi aati?_

_Purvi- Lekin, Bada, Baat toh aap hi ne shuru ki thi._

_PF- Haan toh khatam bhi main hi kar raha hoon. Jaaho so jaaho. Aur Purvi, Sachin ne phone kiya tha._

_Purvi- Sachin ne?_

_Durga- Haan. Keh rahe the ki kuch baat karni hai. Ho sakta hai ki i love you kehna ho._

_Purvi- Nahi, Di. I love you nahi ho sakta. Kuch zaroori hogi... Good night._

_**She went to her room and Durga and the parents looked at each other. She became ready to sleep and laid on the bed. Then, she called him.**_

_**On Phone**_

_Sachin- Finally, yaar._

_Purvi- I am sorry, Sachu._

_Sachin- Ab yeh Sachu kaun hai?_

_Purvi- Aap aur kaun? Sachu! Accha hai na?_

_Sachin- Bilkul bhi accha nahi hai._

_Purvi- Ab toh main aapko issi naam se bulane wali hoon._

_Sachin- Agar tumne mujhe Sachu kaha na toh main kabhi i love you nahi kahunga._

_Purvi- I don't care._

_Sachin- Arre? Kya tumhe mere muh se i love you nahi sunna hai?_

_Purvi- Sunna toh hai, lekin main jaanti hoon ki aap bhi mujhse pyaar karte hain toh i don't care. Confession se romance badhta hai aur main nahi chahti ki romance badhe. Mujhe kiss karna aata nahi hai._

_Sachin- Tumhe kya lagta hai ki mujhe tumhe kiss karna accha lagta hai? Nahi! Mujhe tumhara jhootha nahi khana hai._

_Purvi- Accha toh bataiye, kyun kiya hai aapne itni raat ko phone?_

_Sachin- Bataya toh tha ki zaroori baat karni hai._

_Purvi- Kab?_

_Sachin- Arre woh... Any ways, Purvi, mujhe Kavin ke baare mein baat karna hai._

_Purvi- Itni raat ko aapko Kavin sir ke baare mein baat karni hai?_

_Sachin- Haan, maine Soumya se baat ki._

_Purvi- Haan toh kya kaha usne?_

_Sachin- Yaar, Soumya usse ab dekhna tak nahi chahti._

_Purvi- OMG! Yeh toh problem ho gayi._

_Sachin- Tum keh rahi thi na ki tum problems thik kar sakti ho? Thik karo na._

_Purvi- Maine toh aise hi kaha tha._

_Sachin- Soumya meri Behen hai aur main usse force nahi kar sakta kisi ko pyaar karne ke liye. Lekin Kavin ka kya? Uski ek galti ke karan kya ho gaya hai._

_Purvi- Sachu, i think hum Kavin sir ki madat kar sakte hain._

_Sachin- Please, Purvi. Pehle yeh Sachu kehna band karo._

_Purvi- Main serious hoon, Sachu._

_Sachin- Oh god. Ok, batao._

_Purvi- Soumya ke saamne Kavin sir ko hero banke dikha na hoga._

_Sachin- Ab yeh kaisi idea hai, yaar?_

_Purvi- Jaisi bhi hai idea hi hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Kavin uske saamne hero kaise banega?_

_Purvi- Aap apni Behen ke liye accha sa Jamai chahte hain na?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh kabhi kabhi apna dimag bhi chalaya kariye._

_Sachin- Matlab kya hai tumhara ki main kabhi apna dimag nahi chalata?_

_Purvi- Mera woh matlab nahi tha, Sachu. Aap itne smart hain issi liye toh itna pyaar karti hoon main aapse._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Haan. I love you._

_Sachin- Kya baat hai? Bureau mein toh baar baar keh rahi thi tum ki main aapse pyaar nahi karti, lekin ab..._

_Purvi- Tab main confused thi ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain ya nahi, lekin ab pata chal gaya hai mujhe._

_Sachin- Itni jaldi pata chal gaya tumhe?_

_Purvi- Matlab karte hain, right?_

_Sachin- Arre tum ho hi itni pagal toh kaise rahoon main tumse pyaar kare bina?_

_Purvi- You are so unromantic, Sachu._

_Sachin- Accha? Abhi thodi der tak toh tum hi keh rahi thi na ki tumhe romance nahi karna? Tumhe toh kiss karna bhi nahi aata,_

_Purvi- Haan, nahi aata mujhe._

_Sachin- Kal Bureau aaho toh sahi. Main shikha deta hoon tumhe ki kiss kaise karte hain._

_Purvi- Chance hi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Chance hai yaa nahi yeh toh kal khud ki pata chal jaayega tumhe._

_Purvi- Accha, thik hai. Main abhi rakhti hoon._

_Sachin- Haan toh rakho na. Kisne roka hai?_

_Purvi- I love you nahi kahenge?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Phone pe kya i love you, yaar? Kal Bureau aa jaaho. _

_Purvi- Aap kahein ya naa kahein, lekin main keh deti hoon. I love you, Sachu._

_Sachin- Ho gaya ho toh kya main rakhon?_

_Purvi- Kisne roka hai?_

**_He smiled and disconnected the call. She also smiled and both of them slept while smiling._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- How was it, guys? Enjoyed or not? Zaroor batana._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day, In The Bureau<strong>_

_**Sachin was walking here and there and Kavin entered. Sachin looked at the door to see if Purvi is coming, but she wasn't. Kavin smiled seeing him and Sachin also smiled lightly.**_

_Kavin- Kya baat hai, Sachin?_

_Sachin- Kya? Kuch nahi hai._

_Kavin- Aaj Purvi abhi tak nahi aayi hai, kya?_

_Sachin- Hmm... Aati hi hogi._

_Kavin- Waise, kya tumhe Soumya se baat ki? I mean kya tumne usse bataya ki main Kavin hoon Surya nahi._

_Sachin- Haan, maine bata diya usse._

_Kavin(curious)- Kya kaha usne?_

_Sachin- Woh... _

_Kavin- Naraz ho gayi kya?_

**_Meanwhile, Purvi entered and Sachin smiled seeing her. She also smiled and came to them._**

_Purvi- Good morning._

_Sachin- Tum good morning kisse bol rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aap dono ko._

_Sachin- Agar mere liye hai toh thik hai, lekin Kavin ke liye aaj ki morning good nahi hai._

_Kavin- Kyun, Sachin? Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Purvi, bata do isse._

_Purvi- Sir, Soumya aapse..._

_Kavin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Woh aapse nafrat karti hai._

**_Kavin became surprised to hear that, but he was sadder than surprised._**

_Kavin- Jaanta tha main. Maine kaam hi aisa kiya hai._

**_SachVi looked at each other and then at Kavin._**

_Sachin- Lekin Kavin tum chinta mat karo._

_Kavin- Chinta kaise na karoon, yaar? Zindagi mein pehli baar kisi se pyaar kiya tha maine, lekin mere pehla pyaar hi adhura reh gaya._

_Purvi- Sir, aap abhi bhi Soumya ko paa sakte hain._

_Kavin- Kya? Kaise?_

_Sachin(looking at Purvi)- Tumhe uske saamne villain banna hoga._

_Kavin- Kya?_

**_Purvi looked at Sachin and then smiled._**

_Kavin- Main kuch samjha nahi, guys._

_Purvi- Villain nahi hero banna hoga aapko._

_Kavin- Lekin kaise?_

_Sachin- Maine soch liya hai._

_Purvi- Wah! What a mind?_

**_She smiled, and Sachin and Kavin looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Ho gaya taarif?_

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Kavin- Pehle idea batao, Sachin._

_Purvi- Haan, haan, bataiye._

_Sachin- Soumya, aaj library jaane wali hai._

_Purvi- Toh? Kya sir uske liye books padhenge?_

_Sachin- Idiot._

_Purvi- I am not an idiot._

_Sachin- Agar idiot nahi ho toh meri baat samajh kyun nahi rahi ho?_

_Kavin- Sachin, tumhari baat toh main bhi samajh nahi paa raha hoon._

_Sachin- Soumya keh rahi thi ki wahan kuch ladke usse parishan karte hain._

_Kavin & Purvi- Ooh..._

_Sachin- Toh agar tum usse bachahoge toh ho sakta hai ki tum uske nazar mein hero ban jaaho._

_Purvi- Yeh kaisa idea hai?_

_Sachin- Abhi mujhe isse zyada aur kuch such nahi raha hai._

_Kavin- Abhi isse zyada hum kar bhi toh nahi sakte. Thik hai. Main bhi library jaata hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe idea utna accha toh nahi laga, lekin koi baat nahi. _

**_Sachin looked at her and Kavin smiled._**

_Kavin- Thank you very much, guys. Aur Sachin, tum. Thanks a lot. Koi bhi Bhai apni hi Behen ko kisi bhi ladke se pyaar karvane ke liye itna nahi karta, lekin tum mere liye yeh sab kar rahe ho. You are the best._

_Purvi- Aur mera kya? Kya aapne koi Bhabhi ko uske nanad ke saath aisa karte dekha hai?_

_Kavin(surprised)- Bhabhi?_

**_SachVi looked at each other and smiled. Kavin laughed seeing them._**

_Kavin- Guys, i am so happy. You know hum sab bhi tum dono ko karib laane ke liye plan kar rahe the, lekin tum dono toh khud hi karib aa gaye. Humein apna dimag istamaal karna hi nahi padha._

_Sachin- Tumhe kisne kaha, Kavin, ki hum karib aa gaye?_

**_Kavin and Purvi looked at him confusingly._**

_Sachin- Purvi, kya maine tumhe kabhi i love you kaha hai?_

_Purvi- I love nahi kaha hai, lekin kal raat aap hi ne toh kaha tha na ki..._

_Sachin- Maine jo bhi kaha ho, lekin kya maine i love you kaha hai? Nahi na?_

**_She shook her head and Kavin looked at her. She was looking too sad and Sachin smiled seeing her. She was about to go from there, but DaReya entered, so she stopped. After sometimes, all others also came and all of them did their work. After sometimes, Kavin came to Sachin._**

_Kavin- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Haan!_

_Kavin- Kya main jaahoon?_

_Sachin- Kahan?_

_Kavin- Library aur kahan?_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Wahan jo kuch bhi hoga mujhe aa kar batana. Lekin please thappad kha kar mat aana._

_Kavin- Agar Soumya marregi toh i don't care, lekin agar kisi ne mujh par haath uthane ki koshish bhi ki na toh main usse seedha jail mein dal dunga._

_Sachin- Kya baat hai? Itna pyaar karte ho Soumya ko?  
><em>

_Kavin- Pehla pyaar hai na toh..._

_Sachin- Yeh mat bhulo ki main Soumya ka Bhai hoon. Thoda sharm bhi nahi hai kya tum mein?_

_Kavin- Ab tum khud ne hi toh plan kiya hai yeh sab._

_Sachin- Abhi tum jaaho. Lekin Kavin tumhe sirf Soumya ke samjhe hero nahi banna hai usse unn ladkon se asli mein hi bachana hai. Mujhe kal se yeh nahi sunna hai ki woh ladke phir se usse parishan kar rahe hain._

_Kavin- Don't worry. Unn lakhon ne abhi tak mujhe dekha nahi hai na?_

_Sachin- Khud ko itna bhi strong mat samjho._

_Kavin- OK, bye,_

_Sachin- Bye._

**_Kavin went from there and Sachin looked at Purvi. She was still sad and he came to her. She looked at him and turned to another side. He went in front her, but she turned to another side. He was trying to talk to her, but she was ignoring him. At the lunch time, everyone went and Purvi was also about to go, but heard Sachin talking to someone on the phone._**

_Sachin- Arre haan, baby. I love you so much._

**_He noticed Purvi staring at him, but acted as he didn't._**

_Sachin- Jab tum saath mein nahi hoti ho na toh aisa lagta hai jaise main adhura hoon. Hamesha tumhare hi baare mein sochta rehta hoon main. Agar tum meri zindagi mein nahi aati na toh main marr jaata. Thanks for coming into my life, Thanks for completing me._

**_He looked at her indirectly and she was crying. He just kept the phone away and came to her. She went from there with tears and he went behind her._**

_Sachin- Purvi, listen to me. Dekho, main tumhe rulana nahi chahta tha._

**_He held her hand and came in front her. She looked at him with tears and he wiped her tears._**

_Purvi- Ab kya chahiye aapko? Dil toh already tod diya aapne mera._

_Sachin- Aisa mat kaho, Purvi._

_Purvi- Toh phir aur kya kahoon? Galat thi main jo mujhe laga ki aap bhi mujhse pyaar karte hain, lekin aap toh..._

_Sachin- Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai, Purvi._

_Purvi- Toh phir kya tha? Kaun thi woh ladki?_

_Sachin- Woh koi nahi thi. Tum mujhse acche se baat nahi kar rahi thi toh maine socha ki tum jealous ho kar mujhse baat karogi._

_Purvi- Aap mujhse pyaar hi nahi karte. Agar karte toh aisa nahi karte._

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhari problem kya hai?_

_Purvi- Meri problem yeh hai ki maine aapse pehla pyaar kiya. Aap mujhe kabhi samjhenge hi nahi._

**_She went from there, but he pulled her in side the Bureau. Before she could react, he kissed really hard on her lips. She was shocked, so she didn't do anything. After a while, she pushed him and wiped her mouth._**

_Purvi- How dare you? Himmat kaise huyi aapki aisa karne ki?_

_Sachin- Himmat? Himmat iss liye hai kyunki i love you damn it._

**_She smiled with tears, but was confused._**

_Purvi- Jhut bol rahe hain na, aap?_

_Sachin- Nahi. I love you for real._

_Purvi- Toh phir woh ladki jiske saath aap phone pe...?_

_Sachin- Maine kaha na ki woh koi ladki nahi thi._

_Purvi- Kya aap sach mein mujhse pyaar karte hain?_

_Sachin- Kitni baar kehna padhe ab mujhe ki i love you?_

**_She smiled and hugged him tightly. He also hugged her tightly and smiled._**

_Purvi- I love you._

_Sachin- I love you too._

_**They hugged each other more tightly and got separated after sometimes. He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. She smiled and he pulled her closer.**_

_Purvi- Sachu, hum abhi Bureau ke andar hain._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Toh yahan koi aa sakta hai._

_Sachin- Aata hai toh aane do. I don't care. Aur waise bhi yahan sabko pata hai humare baare mein._

_Purvi- Chodiye na, Sachu._

_Sachin- Abhi toh bas pakda hai. Aage bahut kuch karna hai ab._

_Purvi- Sachu, please._

_Sachin- Agar ab bhi Sachu kaha toh tum soch bhi nahi skati ki main kya kar sakta hoon._

_Purvi- Kya kar lenge, aap? You can't do anything._

_Sachin- Main bahut kuch kar sakta hoon._

_Purvi- Accha? Kya kar sakte hain?_

_Sachin(pulling her more closer)- Kya kar sakta hoon?_

_Purvi- Hmm..._

**_He blew air on her face and she closed her eyes while keeping her arms around his neck. After sometimes, she opened her eyes and was about to say something, but couldn't as he was really close to her. He kept his hand on her cheek and she looked at him. He moved his head more closer and her heart beat was increasing seeing him that closer. She closed her eyes and he kept his lips on hers. He was kissing her and she was also trying hard to respond him back, but she didn't know how to. She accidentally bit his lower lip and he broke apart and then laughed. She opened her eyes hearing him._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Tum mujhe kiss kar rahi ho ya kuch aur?_

_Purvi- Kiss kar rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Kiss aise karte hain?_

_Purvi- Maine kaha tha na ki mujhe kiss karna nahi aata?_

_Sachin- You were right. Tumhe kiss karna nahi aata._

_Purvi- Aap please hassiye mat. Ab agar nahi aata toh nahi aata. Main kya karoon?_

_Sachin- Practice._

_Purvi- Kiss karne ki practice kaise karoon main?_

_Sachin- Main hoon na? Tumhara boyfriend._

_Purvi- Aap mere boyfriend hain?_

_Sachin- Kya matlab?_

_Purvi- Kya aap sach mein mere boyfriend hain?_

_Sachin- Haan, of course. Kyun, kya hua? Kya tum meri girlfriend nahi ho?_

_Purvi- OK, thik hai._

_Sachin- Are you fine, Purvi?_

_Purvi- Ya, i am fine._

_Sachin- Ek baat kahoon?_

_Purvi- Haan._

**_He kissed her cheek and she smiled._**

_Sachin- Tum mujhse pyaar toh karti ho na?_

_Purvi- Yeh kaisa sawal hai?_

_Sachin- Sawal hai toh jawab do na._

_Purvi- Haan, Sachu. Main aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon. Itna pyaar toh maine aaj tak kisi ko kiya hi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Ek aur sawal._

_Purvi- Ab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Agar kabhi bhi tumhe mere aur apne parivaar mein se ek ko chunna ho toh tum kya chunogi? Apna parivaar ya main?_

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh kaisa sawal hai? Aisa kabhi nahi hoga._

_Sachin- Batao na. Iss sawal ka jawab se yeh pata lagega ki tum kaisi ho._

_Purvi- Agar aisa kabhi hua toh main apne parivaar ko chunhungi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki aaj tak mere har khushi mein har gham mein mere parivaar ne mera saath diya hai. Jab main roti thi toh woh mujhe mannate the. Aap toh mere zindagi mein abhi aaye hain. Issi liye main aapse zyada apne parivaar se pyaar karti hoon._

_Sachin- I am proud, Purvi. Maine tumse yehi jawab expect kiya tha. Tum pass ho gayi._

_Purvi- Aapko bura laga?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Bilkul nahi. Yahan iss duniya mein jitne bhi ladkiyan ladke ke liye apne parivaar ko dukh dete hain na, mujhe woh ladkiyan pasand hi nahi hain. Ladka mila toh woh woh sab bhul jaate hain jo uska parivaar ne uske liye kiya hai. Agar pyaar sachcha ho toh koi bhi unn dono ko juda nahi kar sakta. Bhag kar shaadi woh log karte hain jo selfish hote hain. Abhi bhag jaate hain aur do tin din baad unhe pata chalta hai ki unho ne kitni badhi galti ki._

**_She smiled and hugged him. He also smiled and hugged her back._**

_Sachin- Purvi, main tumse ek baar kehna chahta hoon._

**_She got separated and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Agar kisi din bhul kar hum dono ke bich aisa kuch hone wali ho toh tum please mujhe rokna. Mujhe shaadi ke pehle woh sab bilkul pasand nahi hai. Pyaar ka matlab sex nahi hota._

_Purvi- Aap chinta mat kijiye. Main kabhi aisa hone nahi dungi. Main baat utni dur jaane hi nahi hongi._

_Sachin- Kya nahi dogi? Agar maine tumhe ek baar kiss kiya toh tum apna hosh kho baithti ho. Mujhe tumpe yakeen toh nahi hai, lekin kya karoon? Tum aisi hi ho._

_Purvi- Sachu, chaliye. Lunch ka time khatam hone wala hai._

_Sachin- Hone wala nahi, ho gaya hai. Ek kaam karta hoon. Main Daya sir ko phone karta hoon. Woh hum dono ke liye kuch laa denge._

_Purvi- Haan._

**_He called Daya and told him to bring some thing for them._**

**_On The Other Hand, Outside The Library _**

_**Kavin was in his car waiting for Soumya to come and after sometimes, Soumya and Amaani came. He smiled seeing them. Soumya and Amaani went inside the library and Kavin also went behind them. Soumya and Amaani were looking for the books and two men came. One went beside Soumya and another beside Amaani. Kavin became confused seeing them as the men were kind a pushing Soumya and Amaani. They went toward different section and the men also went behind them.**_

_Soumya- Aapki problem kya hai, Bhaiya?_

_Man1- Bhaiya? Humara itna badha insult?_

**_Kavin smiled seeing his face._**

_Amaani- Dekhiye, Bhaiya ji. Hum jab bhi yahan aate hain toh aap humein parishan karte ho. Aisa kyun?_

_Man2- Yeh kya? Bhaiya ji? Aisa toh mat kaho na._

_Soumya- Dekhiye, agar hum chahein toh complain kar sakte hain. _

_Man1- Issi pehle bhi bahut se ladkiyon ne complain kiya hai. Lekin kuch nahi hua._

_Man2- Humein agar koi cheez pasand aati hai toh hum usse paa kar rehte hain._

_Kavin- Aur agar koi cheez mujhe pasand nahi aati hai toh main usse kabhi kisi ko pasand karne laayak nahi chodta._

**_Soumya and Amaani turned and looked at him. Amaani looked at Soumya and she gave an irritating look to Kavin._**

_Soumya- Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?_

_Kavin- Books lene aaya hoon._

_Soumya- Mujhe pata nahi tha ki andhe log bhi books padhte hain._

_**The men looked at all of them and held the girls hands.**_

_Kavin- Oye, kya kar raha hai? Chod ladki ka haath._

_Man1- Nahi chodunga toh kya kar lega?_

_Kavin- Main ek CID officer hoon._

_Man2- CID ka naam itna badnaam kyun kar rahe ho? _

_Kavin- Tujhe mujh par yakeen nahi hai?_

_Man1- Nahi._

**_Kavin took out his batch and showed the men. The men left the girls hands and he smiled. Soumya went to get the books and Amaani also went behind her._**

_Man1- Humein maaf kardo. _

_Man2- Hum aage se aisa nahi karenge._

_Kavin- Dekh, abhi mere pas time nahi hain. Agar aage se tune meri hone wali ko chuwa bhi na toh tu acche se jaanta hai ki main kya kar sakta hoon._

_Man1- Haan, haan. Hum aage se unn do ladkiyon ko kabhi parishan nahi karenge._

_Kavin- Sirf unn dono ko hi nahi. Agar kisi bhi ladki ko parishan kiya toh accha nahi hoga, samjhe?_

_Men- Haan._

_Kavin- Yaad rakhna meri baat. Agli baar samjhunga nahi. Seedha jail mein dal dunga._

**_The men joined their hands in front him and he went toward Soumya and Amaani. _**

_Soumya- Samajhta kya hai khud ko woh? CID officer hai toh kya hua? Bahut dekhe hain maine CID officers. Usse kya lagta hai ki main usse impress ho jaahungi? Never! Accha hota agar woh gunday usse marte toh._

_Amaani- Yaar, Soumya. Aisa bhi mat bol. Uske karan ab se woh gunday humein parishan nahi karenge._

_Soumya- Itna toh main bhi kar sakti hoon. Ek din ke liye Dada ka batch borrow karke unn gunday ko bolti ki main ek CID officer hoon._

_Amaani- Toh kya tujhe Dada apna batch dete?_

_Soumya- Dada kabhi mera kaha nahi taalte. Mere liye har cheez karte hain woh._

_Amaani- Tu bahut lucky hai. Mera toh naa koi Bhai hai aur naahi koi parivaar._

_**Soumya turned to Amaani, but saw Kavin.**_

_Kavin(coming to them)- Agar tum chaho toh mujhe apna Bhai banna sakti ho._

**_Amaani turned and looked at him while Soumya turned to another side._**

_Amaani- Kya?_

_Kavin- Meri bhi koi Behen nahi hai. Main ek lauta hoon._

_Soumya(to herself)- Issi liye toh itna bigda hua hai._

_Kavin(to Soumya)- Maine sun liya._

_Amaani- Aapko toh main jaanti tak nahi hoon. Aur waise bhi aapne Soumya ke saath dhoka kiya hai. Main aise insaan ko apna Bhai nahi banna sakti._

_Kavin- I am really sorry. Mujhe pata hai ki main galat tha. In fact, bahut galat tha, lekin main kya karoon? Soumya hai hi itni khubsurat._

**_Soumya turned to them while Amaani smiled seeing her._**

_Kavin- Main sachche dil se tumhe Behen maanta hoon. Kya tum mujhe apna Bhai maan sakti ho?_

_Amaani- Thik hai. Aaj se hum Bhai Behen._

_Soumya- Bhai Behen bhi aise hote hain kya koi?_

_Kavin- Toh aur kya karoon?_

_Soumya- Bhai ko apne Behen ke pair mein apna sir rakh karna padhta hai._

_ Amaani- Arre Soumya, tu yeh kya keh rahi hai, yaar?_

**_Kavin sat on his knee and kept his head on Amaani's feet. Soumya was shocked while Amaani smiled. She had tears on her eyes. Soumya had said that thinking he will never do that. Kavin stood up and looked at both, Soumya and Amaani._**

_Kavin(to Amaani)- Kya hua?_

_Amaani- Maine kabhi socha nahi tha ki mujhe kabhi Bhai milega._

**_Kavin smiled and wiped her tears._**

_Soumya- Uhh... Amaani... Chal._

_Amaani- Bhai, mujhe aapka number chahiye. Ab Bhai ban gaye hain toh baat chit toh karna hi padhega na?_

_Kavin- Haan._

**_Kavin was giving Amaani his number and Soumya was looking at him from top to button. After a while, Kavin got a call._**

**_On Phone_**

_Kavin- Haan, Purvi. Kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Sir, aap abhi tak kahan hain?_

_Kavin- Arre main? Main yahin hoon._

_Purvi- Library mein?_

_Kavin- Haan. _

_Purvi- Soumya impress huyi ya nahi?_

_Kavin- Main aata hoon. Abhi rakho._

**_He disconnected the call and looked at Amaani._**

_Kavin- Amaani, main abhi chalta hoon. Agar woh gunday phir se tum dono ko parishan karne lage toh mujhe batana. Main seedha unhe jail mein daal dunga._

_Amaani- Ji, thik hai._

_Kavin- Bye._

_Amaani- Bye._

_Kavin(to Soumya)- Bye, Soumya._

**_Soumya looked at him and he smiled. She turned to Amaani and he went from there. Amaani smiled seeing them._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- I know ki koi Bhai Behen aise hi nahi bante, lekin Kavin aur Soumya ko ek karne ke liye Amaani ki zaroorat hai. Sirf uske kaaran hi woh dono ek ho sakte hain. Zaroor batna ki kaisa laga._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed. And sorry for little late update.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In The Bureau<strong>_

_**After eating the lunch, SachVi were looking at the door for Kavin. All others were smiling seeing SachVi together. ****After Some Minutes, Kavin entered while smiling and they looked at each other. He came to SachVi and hugged both of them.**_

_Sachin- Excuse me. Tum Purvi ko hug kyun kar rahe ho? Purvi pe sirf mera haq hai._

_Kavin- Sachin, Purvi tumhari girlfriend hone se pehle meri friend hai. I can hug her._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Any ways, kya khabar hai?_

_Purvi- Soumya impress huyi?_

_Kavin- Woh toh pata nahi Purvi, lekin mujhe aaj ek aur rishta mil gaya._

_SachVi- Rishta?_

_Kavin- Haan. Main bahut khush hoon aaj._

_Sachin- Aur itna khush kyun ho tum?_

_Kavin- Mujhe Behen mil gayi._

**_SachVi looked at each other._**

_SachVi- Behen?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Purvi- Soumya aapki Behen ban gayi?_

_Kavin- Soumya nahi, Purvi._

_Sachin- Toh phir?_

_Kavin- Amaani._

_Sachin- Soumya ki dost?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Purvi- Accha?_

_Kavin- Haan, Purvi. Ab meri bhi Behen hai. Mujhe bhi koi rakhi band dega._

_Sachin- Waise Purvi, tum kisse rakhi bandti ho?_

_Purvi- Main aur Di har saal apne cousin ko rakhi bandte hain._

_Kavin- That's nice._

_Sachin- Lekin Kavin, itni jaldi koi Bhai Behen kaise ban sakta hai?_

_Purvi- Agar dil sachcha ho toh rishte ek pal mein bhi ban sakte hain._

_Kavin- Haan, yaar. Soumya impress nahi huyi toh kya hua? Mujhe Behen mil gayi._

_Sachin- Matlab, ab tumhe Soumya nahi chahiye?_

_Kavin- Chahiye, Sachin, lekin Amaani uski best friend hai. Ab toh aur bhi aasan ho gaya. And i am sure ki Amaani bhi meri madat karegi._

_Purvi- Haan, i hope so._

_Sachin- Accha, chalo. Ab kaam karte hain._

* * *

><p><strong><em>All of them went to their work and Kavin was really happy the whole day. At the evening, all had gone to their house and Purvi was also getting her things and Sachin hugged her from behind. She smiled and turned.<em>**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Hamesha toh aap aisa nahi karte the._

_Sachin- Hum aaj hi toh girlfriend boyfriend banne hain._

_Purvi- Ooh OK. Waise Sachu, aap..._

_Sachin- Main ek baat clear kar dena chahta hoon aaj._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Agar tumhe mujhe Sachu bulana hai toh tum kehna hoga aur agar aap kehna hai toh Sachin bulana hoga._

_Purvi- Lekin main Sachu bulana chahti hoon aapko._

_Sachin- Sachu aur aap suit nahi karta._

_Purvi- OK, main Sachin hi bula hungi. Ab auron ke saamne toh main Sachu nahi keh sakti na?_

_Sachin- Good!_

_Purvi- Accha, ab chaliye._

_Sachin- Arre pehle romance toh karne do._

_Purvi- Romance?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap pagal ho gaye hain kya?_

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Main tab tak aapko kiss bhi nahi karungi jab tak aap mujhe sabke saamne propose nahi karte._

_Sachin- Arre, itni se baat._

_Purvi- Itni si baat hai toh kal..._

_Sachin- Kal nahi._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Shaadi mein ab kuch hi din bache din. Wahan sab honge. Tab main tumhe propose karunga, lekin us waqt yeh mat kehna ki mujhe sharm aa rahi hai and all that._

_Purvi- Sharm toh aayegi hi na?_

_Sachin- Haan toh kyun chahti tum ki main sabke saamne propose karoon?_

_Purvi- Maa Baba ko bhi toh pata chalna chahiye na ki aap mujhe pyaar karte hain?_

_Sachin- Accha, thik hai. Toh shaadi ke din, thik hai?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- OK, chalo._

_**He was about to go, but she stopped him. He looked at her confusingly and she hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back.**_

_Purvi- I love you._

_Sachin- I love you, too._

**_They got separated and Purvi kissed his cheek._**

_Sachin- Abhi toh tum khud hi keh rahi thi ki kiss nahi karungi toh yeh kya tha?_

_Purvi- Maine muh pe kiss karne se manna kiya hai. Gal pe toh koi problem bahi hai._

**_He smiled and kissed both of her cheeks. She smiled and they went from there. _****_The next day, Purvi parked the car and was about to go inside the Bureau, but someone pulled her. She became shocked, but smiled seeing her love._**

_Purvi- Sachin, kya hai yeh sab?_

_Sachin- Romance!_

_Purvi- Yahan? Parking lot mein?_

_Sachin- Toh aur kahan karoon? Bureau ke andar toh already Kavin aaya hua hai. Usse bhi aaj hi jaldi aana tha._

_Purvi- Sachin, aapko khud pe control rakhna hoga._

_Sachin- Yehi toh karna mushkil hai. _

_Purvi- Iske liye toh shaadi karni hogi._

_Sachin- Hum abhi shaadi nahi kar sakte._

_Purvi- Main toh ab do saal tak shaadi nahi karne wali. Abhi 23 ki hoon. Matlab 25 ki ho kar shaadi karungi._

_Sachin- Main toh Soumya ki shaadi karaye bina shaadi nahi karne wala._

_Purvi- Har Bhai yehi chahta hai ki woh pehle uski Behen ka Vidaa kare._

_Sachin- Agar Soumya ne do se zyada saal laga diya shaadi karne mein toh kya tum mera intazaar karogi?_

_Purvi- Main aapke liye zindagi bhar intazaar kar sakti hoon._

_Sachin- Itna pyaar karti ho?_

_Purvi- Haan, bahut._

_**He kissed her forehead and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. They got separated and went inside the Bureau. When they entered, they became confused seeing Kavin talking to someone on the phone.**_

_**On Phone**_

_Kavin- Thanks a lot, Amaani._

_Amaani- Behen ko bhi koi thanks kehta hai kya?_

_Kavin- You are the best sister ever. Main agle janm mein tumhara sagaa Bhai banna chahta hoon._

_Amaani- Khoon se zyada toh dil ka rishta gehra hota hai na, Bhaiya?_

**_Her words brought tears on his eyes._**

_Kavin(wiping his tears)- Itni emotional baatein mat karo na yaar._

_Amaani- Accha, thik hai. Sham ko 5 baje. Yaad hai na?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Amaani- OK, bye._

_Kavin- Bye._

**_He disconnected the call and turned around. He saw SachVi, so he smiled while wiping the tears._**

_Sachin- Mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum itne emotional bhi ho._

_Kavin- Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Kya kaha Amaani ne?_

_Kavin- Sham ko Amaani ne mujhe dinner ke liye bulaya hai._

_Purvi- Aapka aur Amaani ka rishta itni jaldi inta gehra ho gaya?_

_Kavin- Haan, yaar. Sach mein, mujhe bhi yakeen nahi hota ki mujhe itni acchi Behen mil gayi hai. Aaj mujhe pata chala ki jiske saath Behen hoti hai woh kitna khush hota hoga._

_Sachin- Yeh baat toh hai, Kavin._

**_All of them smiled._**

_Purvi- Waise kya Soumya bhi Amaani ke ghar jaa rahi hai?_

_Kavin- Pata nahi._

_Sachin- Accha chalo, kaam karte hain._

_Kavin- Haan._

**_All of them went to do their work. At 4:45, Kavin came to Sachin._**

_Kavin- Sachin, main Amaani ke ghar jaa raha hoon. Agar koi emergence aaya toh mujhe phone karna._

_Sachin- Tum jaaho, Kavin. Hum sab hain na yahan?_

_Kavin- Thank you._

_Sachin- Agar Soumya bhi aayi toh usse zyada parishan mat karna._

_Kavin- I understand._

**_Kavin went from there and Sachin continued his work._**

**_At Amaani's House_**

**_Soumya and Amaani were in the kitchen and Kavin belled the door._**

_Soumya- Koi aur bhi aane wala hai kya?_

_Amaani- Bhaiya aaye honge._

_Soumya- Matlab Kavin?_

_Amaani- Haan._

_Soumya- Tu aaj mere haath se bachegi nahi. Agar Kavin ko bulana hi tha toh mujhe kyun bulaya._

_Amaani- Yaar, jaa na. Darvaja khol de._

_Soumya- Tu khud jaa._

_Amaani- Arre khana jal jaayegi._

_Soumya- Thik hai._

**_Soumya went to open the door and Kavin became surprised seeing her there. He smiled and she went inside. Amaani smiled seeing Kavin fron the kitchen. Amaani came to them and Kavin smiled._**

_Soumya- Amaani, tera khana jalne wala tha na? Kya ab nahi jalne wala?_

_Amaani- Sab kuch ban gaya hai._

_Soumya- Abhi 30 seconds pehle jalne wala tha aur abhi sab ban gaya._

_Amaani- Haan._

_Soumya- Matlab, tum bhi mili huyi hai iske saath?_

_Kavin- Dekhiye, aapko jo kehna hai mujhse kahiye. Amaani ko kuch mat kahiye._

_Soumya- Ooh toh ab tum mujhe bataoge ke mujhe apni best friend se kya kehna hai aur kya nahi?_

_Kavin- Amaani meri Behen hai._

_Soumya- Tumhari Behen toh woh kal se banni hai, lekin meri best friend saalon pehle se hai._

_Kavin- Dekhiye, main acche se keh raha hoon. Agar aapko mera yahan aana pasand nahi hai toh main chala jaata hoon._

_Soumya- Toh jaaho, roka kisne hai?_

**_Kavin turned to go, but Amaani came in front him._**

_Amaani- Soumya, please. Maanna maine ki Bhaiye ne galat kiya hai tere saath, lekin woh utne bhi bure nahi hain._

_Soumya- Kitna hai aur kitna nahi. Yeh toh tu mujhse puch._

_Amaani- Sab jaanti hoon main. _

_Soumya- Dekh, Amaani. Agar yeh yahan rahega toh main jaa rahi hoon._

_Amaani- Tujhe jaana hai toh jaa, lekin Bhaiya kahin nahi jaa rahe hain._

**_Kavin looked at both of them and Soumya gave him a look._**

_Soumya- Tumne yeh accha nahi kiya, Mr. Kavin. Mujhe toh dhoka diya hi, lekin ab tumhare karan meri best friend bhi aisi ho gayi hai. Pyaar karte ho na tum mujhse? Lekin ek baat acche se sun lo. I hate you. Sunna tumne? Nafrat hai mujhe tumse. Aur yeh nafrat kabhi pyaar mein nahi badal sakta._

_Kavin- Aap mujhe galat samajh rahi hain._

_Soumya- Galat main nahi Amaani samajh rahi hai tumhe. Usse lagta hai ki usse Bhai mil gaya, lekin tumne usse Behen maanna hi nahi hai._

_Kavin- Dekhiye, bahut ho gaya. Main hi chala jaata hoon. _

_Amaani- Maine bulaya hai aap dono ko aur aap dono hi lad rahe hain? Soumya tere pas toh do do Bhai hain. Tujhe kya pata ki main kya feel karti hongi. Mujhe nahi pata ki Bhaiya mujhe Behen maanna hai ya nahi, lekin maine inhe sachche dil se apna Bhai maanna hai._

_**Amaani had tears while saying this and Soumya moved forward, but she moved back. Soumya went from there.**_

_Kavin- I am really sorry, Amaani. Mere karan aaj Soumya se tumhara dosti toot gayi._

_Amaani- Nahi, Bhaiya. Agar humara dosti sachchi hai toh kabhi tootegi nahi. Aap maafi mat mangiye. Socha tha aaj ka dinner aapko aur Soumya ko karib laayega, lekin..._

**_Kavin wiped her tears and she hugged him. He also hugged her._**

**_After Sometimes, At Sachin's House_**

**_Sachin came home and saw his mother in the kitchen._**

_Sachin- Maa, Soumya kahan hai?_

_SM- Amaani ke ghar keh kar gayi thi, lekin abhi wapas aa gayi. Bahut dukhi lag rahi thi._

_Sachin(to himself)- Amaani ke ghar gayi thi aur dukhi bhi thi. Kya hua hoga?_

_SM- Tu haath muh doh kar aaja._

_Sachin- Ji._

_**Sachin was going to his room, but saw Soumya walking here and there in her own room. He went inside and she had tears on her eyes.**_

_Sachin- Oye, kya hua?_

**_She hugged him while crying and he was shocked._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? Tu ro kyun rahi hai?_

**_She got separated and looked at him._**

_Soumya- Dada, maine aaj Amaani ka dil tod diya._

_Sachin- Yeh tu kya keh rahi hai? Kya kiya tune?_

_**She told him what happened.**_

_Sachin- Tu galat hai, Soumya. Kavin Amaani ko sachche dil se apni Behen maanta hai. Maine aur Purvi ne dekha hai usse. Hum sab jaante hain. Woh tujhe kitna pyaar karta hai yeh bhi humein pata hai._

_Soumya- Woh itna bhi accha nahi hai, Dada._

_Sachin- Pata nahi tujhe kya ho gaya hai, Soumya. Lekin main itna keh sakta hoon ki agar Kavin tere zindagi mein aaya toh woh tujhe kabhi rone nahi dega. Itna pyaar karta hai woh tujhse. Bas saabit nahi kar paa raha._

_Soumya- Kya sach mein woh mujhse pyaar karta hai?_

_Sachin- Main tera Bhai hoon, Soumya. Main bhi chahta ki meri Behen kisi bhi galat insaan ke pas jaaye, lekin mujhe Kavin mein koi problem nahi dikhti. Bas uski ek galti ke karan tu usse itna nafrat karti hai na?_

_Soumya- Haan._

_Sachin- Yehi toh teri galti hai. Tu ziddi hai. Kabhi dusri ki baatein nahi maanti. Main toh kehta hoon ki tu Amaani se maafi mang le. Tune dil dukhaya hai uska._

_Soumya- Kya main abhi jaahoon._

_Sachin- Bahut raat ho gayi hai. Chal, main tere saath chalta hoon._

_Soumya- OK._

**_She wiped her tears and Sachin told their mother. After that, both of them went to Amaani's house. Kavin was about to go from there, but saw Sachin and Soumya. Amaani turned to another side seeing Soumya and Kavin looked at her. Sachin looked at all of them and came to Kavin._**

_Soumya- Amaani, mujhe maaf karde yaar. Dekh, main teri best friend hoon na? Kya tu mujhe maaf nahi kar sakti? Please._

_Amaani- Soumya, agar Bhaiya ne tujhe maaf kar diya toh main bhi kar dungi. Tune hum dono ko chot pahunchai hai._

_**She turned to Kavin and he turned to Sachin. She came in front them.**_

_Kavin- Mujhe maaf kar dijiye. Main bhul gaya tha ki pyaar chah kar hone ki cheez nahi hai._

_Soumya- Maafi main mangna chahti hoon tumse._

_Kavin- Aapko maafi mangne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Aapne kuch nahi kiya hai._

_Soumya- Kiya hai. Maine tumhe samjha hai. Lekin main kya karoon? Tumne woh kiya hai jo main kabhi bhul nahi sakti. Tumne mujhse jhut bola hai. Dhoka kiya hai mere saath._

_Kavin- Issi ke liye maafi mang raha hoon. I am sorry._

_Soumya- Thik hai. Main tumhe maaf karungi, lekin tumhe bhi mujhe maaf karna hoga. Maine tumhara aur Amaani ke rishte ko nahi samjha._

_Kavin- Maine aapko maaf kar diya._

_Soumya- Sach mein?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Soumya(to Amaani)- Ab toh tune bhi mujhe maaf kiya na?_

_Amaani- Haan._

**_Soumya smiled and everyone smiled seeing her smiling. She looked at Kavin and smiled. Sachin noticed that._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Kaisa laga? Batana zaroor._**


End file.
